


Consenting to Dream

by allison3939



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shopping, Sugar Daddy Hannibal
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>한니발이 윌한테 예쁜 물건을 많이 사줌. 끝.</p><p>[한니발윌 / 한니윌 / 한니그램]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * A translation of [Consenting to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295044) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog.  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)  
> If there is anything you want me to know, please leave a comment!
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다. (produckive.blog.me)  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

An artist is a dreamer consenting to dream of the actual world.  
예술가란 실제 세상을 꿈으로 꾸기로 한 사람이다. 

\- George Santayana -

*

"어서 들어오세요," 한니발이 말했다. 그는 옆으로 물러서며 윌에게 들어오라고 제스처를 취했다.

윌은 두 발자국 내딛다가 걸음을 멈추었다. 순간적인 움직임이었지만 한니발의 입술 끝에 힘이 들어가는 것을 윌은 눈치챘다. 윌은 지난 세 시간 동안 시체 안치소에 있었는데 그러다 보면 냄새가 다소 몸에 배곤 했다.

"지금은 밀폐된 공간에서 저와 갇혀있기 괴로울 것 같네요. 시간을 다시 잡을까요?"

"산책을 하는 건 어떨까요?" 한니발이 말했다. "저도 잠시 머릿속을 좀 정리하고 싶습니다."

"좋아요."

한니발은 현관 근처에 있는 작은 옷장에서 코트와 가방을 챙기고는 집안 불을 하나씩 껐다.

"내가 항상 마지막 환자인가요?" 윌이 물었다.

"그렇죠. 저녁 7시 이후에는 주로 환자를 받지 않으니까요."

윌을 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "그런 건 처음 알았어요. 더 이른 시간대에 해도 괜찮은데요."

"윌을 마지막으로 만나는 것이 좋아서 그렇습니다."

그 대답에는 달리 뭐라고 반응해야 할지 모르겠다. 대답과 함께 피어난 한니발의 미소 역시 어떻게 생각해야 할지 모르겠는 건 마찬가지다. 거리의 차가운 공기를 맞으면서도 윌은 따뜻한 기분이 들었다.

앙상한 나무 사이로 날카로운 바람이 휘날렸다. 해는 한 시간 전에 이미 저물었다. 길거리에 나와있는 몇 안 되는 사람들이 고개를 푹 숙인 채 주머니 속에 양손을 찔러넣은 모습으로 서둘러 집으로 향하고 있다.

"박사님 같은 사람도 머릿속을 정리할 필요가 있나요," 윌이 말했다.

"저 역시 하루종일 타인의 마음속을 들여다봐야 하는 입장이니까요."

"환자와 심리적 거리를 유지하는 걸 그다지 어려워하진 않을 것 같아요."

"환자에 따라 좀 다르죠."

"마지막 환자는 어떤 사람이었나요?"

"평범한 사람이었는데 신경증 환자에 땀을 많이 흘렸죠."

윌은 고개를 내저으면서 미소를 감추었다. "너무하네요, 렉터 박사님. 정신과 상담의답지 못한 발언이었어요."

"사과하죠," 한니발이 재미있다는 듯 밝아진 눈동자로 말했다. "오늘 하루가 유난히 길게 느껴졌습니다. 불행히도 저는 후각이 아주 발달했거든요. 유용할 때도 있지만 짐이 되는 경우가 더 많죠."

"얼마나 예민하길래요?"

"윌이 안치소에 다녀온 것 정도는 바로 알 수 있었죠. 오늘 점심으로 뭘 먹었는지도 알 수 있어요. 좀 더 가까이서 맡아보면 샴푸 제품도 맞출 수 있을 겁니다."

윌은 눈썹을 치켜떴다. "그래서 제가 점심으로 뭘 먹었나요?"

"참치 샐러드 샌드위치. 샐러드에 겨자가 너무 많이 들어갔네요. 시중에서 파는 흰빵이었고요. 물론 전 그런 빵을 '빵'이라고 부르고 싶진 않지만 말입니다."

윌은 다음 상담을 오기 전에 껌이나 박하사탕을 충분히 준비해놔야겠다고 다짐했다. 하지만 그런 것보다는 한니발이라는 인물에 대한 머릿속 구성도에 이 새로운 사실을 추가하는 것에 더 신경을 집중했다. 이번에 알게 된 정보는 왠지 기분이 좋다. 특이한 정보지만 한니발이 그걸 순순히 알려줬다는 사실도 맘에 들었다.

"빵 냄새를 맡을 수는 없잖아요," 윌이 말했다. "빵은 딱히 냄새가 나지 않으니까."

"제대로 된 빵은 특유의 냄새가 있죠. 이건 윌과 윌의 성장배경에 대해 제가 아는 선에서 추측해본 것일 뿐이지만요."

"제가 싸구려 빵만 먹고 자랐다는 뜻이에요? 지금 기분 나빠해야 하는 건가요?"

"하지만 실제로 기분이 나쁘진 않겠죠. 윌은 과거에 대해서 크게 신경 쓰진 않으니까요. 당신이 불안정을 느끼는 이유는 다른 곳에 있습니다.

윌은 고개를 돌려 가로등과 어두운 주택들을 내려다보았다. "박사님이 불안정을 느끼는 이유는 뭔데요?"

"저 역시 제 과거 때문은 아니죠. 우리 둘 다 유년기는 극복했다고 생각합니다."

"박사님의 유년기에 대해서 얘기해줘요," 윌이 말했다.

한니발은 블록을 반쯤 건널 때까지 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 사거리에 들어선 두 사람은 지나가는 차들이 얼음물을 튀기지 않을 정도로 차로로부터 멀찌감치 떨어진 위치에 멈추어섰다.

"소나무 냄새와 눈이 가득했습니다," 한니발이 말했다. "검은 호밀 빵. 그리고 지하에서 끌어올린 물. 물이 너무 차가워서 빙하를 연상시키는 기억이에요."

윌은 한니발을 돌아보았다. 한니발은 차로를 바라보며 윌이 자신을 응시하도록 내버려두었다. "그때가 그리워요?"

"가끔은."

"다시 돌아가보고 싶어요?"

"윌은 어떤가요?"

신호등이 바뀌자 두 사람은 길을 건너고는 계속 걸어갔다. 윌은 옷깃을 세웠지만 여전히 바람이 매서웠다. 그는 어깨를 앞으로 모으고는 고개를 숙였다.

"가끔은 그래야 할 것 같아요," 윌이 말했다. "디젤 냄새과 소금 냄새. 바다 낚시. 그런 게 저에겐 더 잘 맞아요. 조금 더 오래 버틸 수 있을 거예요."

"그럼에도 불구하고, 윌은 계속 남아있죠."

"사람들을 도와야 하니까요."

"생명을 구하고요."

"네."

"왜죠?"

"왜라니 무슨 뜻이에요?"

"차마 아무도 되묻지 못하는 동기죠. 윌이 입는 피해를 생각하면 한 번쯤은 그 질문을 곱씹어볼 필요가 있지 않을까요."

윌은 아무 대답도 하지 못했다. 두 사람은 침묵 속에서 걷다가 또 다른 사거리에 이르렀다. 버스가 얼음물 웅덩이를 스치고 지나가기 직전에야 그 사실을 깨달은 윌은 생각 없이 한니발 앞을 막아서서 등으로 차가운 얼음물 세례를 받아냈다. 덕분에 예상보다 한니발과 몸을 가까이 붙이게 됐다.

한니발은 눈가에 주름을 만들며 그 특유의 보일 듯 말 듯한 미소를 지었다. 아주 따뜻한 표정이었다. "멋진 기사도 정신이군요."

윌은 어색하게 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "내가 입는 건 다 세탁기에 넣으면 그만이에요."

한니발은 자신이 하고 있던 목도리를 풀어서 윌의 목에 둘러주고는 끝 부분을 재킷 앞쪽에 넣어주었다. "이제는 얘기가 좀 다르네요. 캐시미어와 실크 제품입니다. 제대로 관리해주세요."

"아니에요, 이런 건--"

윌은 목도리를 잡아당겼지만, 한니발은 가볍게 윌의 가슴 한가운데를 짚으면서 윌을 저지했다.

"그냥 가지세요," 그가 말했다. "옷을 두껍게 챙겨입지도 않았는데 산책을 제안한 건 저니까요. 윌이 불편해하는 건 원치 않습니다."

가벼운 소재의 목도리에 남아있는 한니발의 온기가 윌의 목 근처에 머물렀다. 그걸 포기하고 싶진 않다.

"그리고 원래 기사는 사모하는 여인의 물건을 하나쯤 소지하고 전투에 나서는 게 일반적이죠," 한니발이 아주 진지한 표정으로 말했지만 눈빛에는 장난기가 서려 있었다.

윌은 어쩔 수 없이 미소를 지었다. 그는 바닥을 바라보며 고개를 저었다. "그냥 절 놀리고 싶은 거잖아요."

"글쎄요. 계속 산책하도록 하죠."

한니발의 가벼운 신체접촉에 윌은 다시 움직였다. 짧은 순간이었지만 서로 팔짱을 끼고 걷는 모양새가 되었다. 목에 둘린 목도리만큼이나 팔꿈치 안쪽에 맞닿은 한니발의 손이 맘에 들었다. 아니, 후자가 더 좋았을지도.


	2. Chapter 2

그 다음 날 목도리를 돌려주기 위해 한니발의 집으로 운전하던 윌은 일종의 보여주기식으로 자신의 목도리를 두르고 왔다. 캐시미어나 실크 제품도 아니고 색도 약간 바랬지만 충분히 어울렸다.

피처럼 붉은 줄무늬가 있는 부드러운 회색 목도리는 윌에게 안 어울리는 만큼이나 조수석과도 어울리지 않았다. 윌은 목도리를 집어들고는 현관으로 다가가 문을 두드렸다.

한니발은 젖은 손을 닦으면서 문을 열어주었다. 진한 바지 위에는 하얀 앞치마를 두르고 있다. 그는 윌을 보고는 미소를 짓더니 뒤로 물러나 집 안으로 초대했다. "타이밍이 아주 좋았네요. 점심이 거의 다 준비됐습니다."

"아, 아니요, 전 그냥--" 윌은 목도리를 내밀었다. "이거 돌려주려고 왔어요."

하지만 어느새 윌은 집안에 들어온 상태였고 한니발은 현관문을 닫아버렸다.

"아니요, 그건 선물입니다. 사실 이것도 같이 전해주려고 했어요." 한니발은 거울 아래 있는 작은 협탁에서 장갑 한 켤레를 꺼내서 윌에게 가볍게 던졌다. "코트를 받아주지 못해서 미안해요. 지금 소고기가 완성되기 직전이라서."

한니발이 부엌 안으로 사라지는 걸 보며 윌은 잠시 목도리와 장갑을 가슴 위로 움켜쥔 채 우두커니 서 있었다. 그러다가 정신을 차리고는 재킷을 벗어 걸어두었다. 장갑은 갈색 가죽이었는데 안감은 가볍고 따뜻한 재질로 처리되어있다. 윌은 망설였다. 하지만 한번 껴보는 것 정도는 괜찮을 것이다.

장갑은 꼭 맞았다. 가죽이 너무나 부드럽길래 윌은 힐끔 부엌 쪽을 바라보다가 장갑을 낀 손으로 목을 문지르면서 좀 더 예민한 피부 위에 닿은 감촉을 느껴보았다. 윌은 서둘러 장갑을 벗고는 약간의 후회와 함께 목도리와 장갑을 테이블 위에 올려놓았다.

한니발은 커다란 중국식 냄비 앞에 서 있었다. 신선한 생강과 양파 냄새와 함께 뜨거운 불로 요리하는 소리가 부엌을 가득 메웠다. 윌은 이 이상 한니발의 집에 머물 시간이 없다고 말할 생각이었다. 하지만 실제로 나온 말은 혹시 도와줄 건 없느냐는 것이었다.

"와인 한 잔 따라 마시면서 오늘 수업은 어땠는지 말해주세요." 한니발은 뚜껑이 열린 와인병이 놓인 카운터를 향해 고개를 끄덕였다.

"장갑이요," 윌이 와인을 따르면서 말했다. "받을 수 없어요."

"맘에 안 들어요?"

윌은 어이없어하며 눈동자를 굴리려는 걸 참아냈다. "그런 게 아니란 건 잘 알잖아요."

"네, 알죠." 한니발은 볶음 요리를 접시에 담았다. 접시 위는 이미 세 가지 빛깔의 주먹밥으로 장식되어있다. "하지만 지금 제가 인정할 수 있는 거절 사유는 그것뿐입니다. 예의상 선물을 거부하겠다니. 윌이 그런 관습에 얽매일 것으로 생각하진 않았는데 말이죠."

"예전 시절이 떠올라서 그럴지도 모르겠지만 이 장갑을 볼 때마다 가격이 못해도 100달러는 되겠다는 생각밖에 안 든다고요."

"사실 그 이상이죠. 문제가 되나요?"

"네, 문제가 됩니다."

"어째서?"

윌은 와인잔을 만지작거리다가 돌 바닥에 신발을 툭툭 문질렀다. "이걸 왜 나한테 주고 싶은 건데요?"

"윌이 원하는 대답이 있나요?"

"진실이면 충분할 것 같은데요."

"진실대로 말하자면 제가 윌에게 그 장갑을 주고 싶어서 그래요."

"다시 질문이 원점으로 돌아왔네요."

한니발은 접시를 들고는 식탁으로 윌을 안내했다. "뭔가 나쁜 의도라도 있을 것 같아서 의심되나요?"

"박사님을 의심하진 않아요. 그냥 이해가 안 갈 뿐이에요."

한니발은 두 세입 음식을 먹는 동안 아무 말도 하지 않았다. "심미적 만족감 때문이죠," 그가 마침내 대답했다.

윌은 접시에서 잠시 시선을 떼고 올려다보았다. "박사님의 만족감이요, 아니면 제 만족감이요?"

한니발은 아주 희미한 미소를 지었다. "둘 다면 안 되나요?"

그 대답에 윌은 질문을 그만두었다. 그 이상 캐묻기엔 위험할 것 같았다.

윌은 목도리와 장갑 모두 조수석 옆에 올려놓은 채 집을 향해 운전했다. 그날 오후 개들을 산책시킬 때 윌은 목도리를 두르고 장갑까지 끼고는 홀로 추위 속에서 얼굴을 살짝 붉혔다. 옆에 함께 있었다면 한니발은 윌의 모습에 심미적 만족감을 느꼈을까. 다른 의미로 했던 말 같은데 아무리 머릿속에서 굴려보아도 그게 뭔지는 모르겠다.

윌은 개들이 물어올 나뭇가지를 멀리 던지면서도 가죽에 흠집이 가진 않을까 걱정하지 않기 위해 애썼다.


	3. Chapter 3

그 후로 윌은 일주일 내내 목도리와 장갑을 착용하고 다녔다. 수업하러 갈 때도, 잭이 불러서 범죄 현장을 찾아갈 때도, 개들을 산책시킬 때도. 한니발과의 다음 상담날짜가 되고 나서야 윌은 잠시 망설이다가 옷장 문을 열어 집에 존재하는 유일한 전신 거울 속에 비친 자신의 모습을 살펴보았다.

예상했듯이, 심미적이든 뭐든 딱히 보기 좋은지 잘 모르겠다. 오히려 낡은 초록색 재킷 위에 장갑과 목도리를 걸치니 이곳저곳 주운 옷을 기워놓은 허수아비처럼 어색해 보이기도 했다.

윌은 옷장 뒤편에 걸려있던 정장용 코트를 꺼내고는 왜 이런 행동을 하는지 그 동기에 대해서는 생각하지 않으려 애쓰면서 코트를 걸쳐보았다. 거의 10년이 다 되어가는 옷인데 마지막으로 입은 건 미리엄 래스의 장례식이었다. 목 부근에 좀먹은 구멍이 두 개 보였지만 이 옷이 최선이었다.

한 시간 정도가 흐르고 한니발이 사무실 문을 열어줄 무렵이 되자 윌은 그냥 보통 재킷을 입고 올 걸 후회하고 있었다. 한니발의 시선이 사무실 안으로 들어서는 윌의 몸과 움직임을 뒤쫓았다.  윌은 그 주범인 옷 세 벌을 최대한 빠르게 벗어냈다.

"상담을 시작하기 전에," 한니발이 말하더니 납작하고 작은 물건을 건네주었다. 상자는 검은 무광택 종이로 포장되어있고 검은 리본으로 꾸며져 있다.

"선물로 포장한 장례식인가요?" 윌이 불편한 마음에 무심코 무례한 발언을 했다. "미안해요. 뭔데요?"

"이번 주에 잠시 뉴욕에 갔다 왔거든요. 그곳에 제가 아끼는 책방이 하나 있는데 이걸 보고는 마치 운명처럼 느껴졌어요. 물론 윌이 운명을 믿는지는 모르겠지만요."

"법의학 문서가 아니면 딱히 독서를 하진 않아요," 윌이 말했다. 그는 포장지를 벗겨내고는 멈칫했다.

포장지 안에 들어있는 책 역시 검은색 표지에 양각이 새겨진 천 재질이었다. 금색으로 인쇄된 제목은 <제물 낚시꾼을 위한 곤충학>이라고 적혀있다. 책 끝부분이 아주 약간 닳아있어서 전반적으로 오랜 세월과 깊은 멋이 느껴졌다. 윌은 제목 페이지를 펼쳐보았다. 인쇄 연도는 1839년도다.

윌은 천천히 의자에 내려앉으면서도 계속 페이지를 넘겨보았다. 내지는 재단이 안 된 두껍고 묵직한 재질이다. 삽화들이 사진보다도 더 현실감 있어보였다. 100년이 넘었는데도 색깔이 생생하게 남아있다. 윌은 책을 탁 접고는 표지 위에 손바닥을 얹었다.

"이건 받을 수 없어요," 윌이 말했다. 그 말을 하자니 아팠다.

"초판은 아니에요."

"그건 알아요. 초판은 1836년이니까. 그래도 이 정도면 가격이--" 윌은 말을 멈추고는 고개를 저었다. 가격 얘기부터 꺼내다니 너무 무신경했다.

"가격은 중요하지 않아요."

"박사님은 항상 돈이 많았으니까 그런 말을 할 수 있는 거에요."

"항상 부자는 아니었죠," 한니발이 말했다. "인생 대부분을 돈 걱정 없이 살긴 했지만 극심하게 가난한 시절도 있었어요. 어렸을 때는 하루에 한 끼만 먹어도 다행스러웠고 두 끼를 먹는 건 거의 불가능했었죠."

윌은 고개를 들고 한니발의 목과 턱 주변 근육을 살펴보았지만 전혀 긴장한 흔적은 없었다. 거짓말도 아니고 그걸 말하는 게 불편하지도 않다는 뜻이다. "부모님이 돌아가시고 난 후인가요?" 윌이 물었다.

"네. 한동안은 저 혼자 살아야 했죠. 그 후에는 자원이 넉넉지 못한 고아원 몇 군데를 배회하다가 삼촌이 절 찾아왔고요."

"왜 그렇게 오래 걸리셨대요?"

"삼촌과 내 아버지는 별로 친하지 않았거든요. 상속 토지보다도 그에 따른 칭호를 부여받은 걸 좋아하지 않았고요. 유언 집행자들이 삼촌을 찾는 데에 시간이 좀 걸렸어요."

"칭호?"

한니발은 책상에 기대면서 무미건조한 미소를 지어주었다. "렉터 백작이었죠. 아마도 제가 마지막 대가 될 것 같습니다."

윌은 갑자기 초등학교 2학년 당시 신었던 신발의 추억이 떠올랐다. 발가락 부분이 뚫리기 시작한 신발이었는데 두꺼운 테이프로 수선해서 신고 다녔었다. 당시 수학 선생님이 방과 후에 윌의 아버지를 쫓아와서는 윌의 신발을 새로 살 돈을 주겠다고 했었다. 그 당시에는 왜 아버지가 그 제안을 안 좋게 생각하는지 이해할 수 없었다. 그런데 지금 윌의 정신 상담의는 유럽 귀족 출신이었다니. 윌은 소리 내 웃고 싶었지만 그랬다간 한니발이 왜 웃느냐고 추궁할 것이다.

"그 사실을 아는 사람은 또 있나요?" 윌이 물었다. 이런 정보는 빠르게 퍼질 테니 말이다.

"이 나라로 오고 나서는 아무도 모르죠. 제가 굳이 밝혀야 할 필요가 없었으니까."

윌은 자리에서 일어나 창문으로 향했다. 그는 책을 내려놓고 싶지 않아서 가슴에 가까이 끌어안았다. "조금 전에는 밝힐 필요가 있었나 보네요?"

"윌이 질문을 했으니까요. 회피할 수도 있었지만 그래봤자 무슨 의미가 있죠?"

"애초에 무슨 얘기를 하고 싶었던 건데요?"

"결핍을 경험해본 자만이 아름다움을 더 깊이 있게 이해할 수 있다는 겁니다. 윌이 그 책을 깊이 있게 감상할 수 있을 거라고 제가 믿는 것과 같습니다."

윌은 품에 안긴 책을 내려다보았다. "책이 정말... 아름다워요."

"그러니 더더욱 윌이 간직해야죠."

한니발의 발언을 피해야겠다는 생각에 윌은 급히 창문을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그는 길 건너편에서 집안으로 흘러들어오는 불빛과 그 아래 어두워지는 인도를 바라보았다.

"아무런 대가도 없이 무언가를 받을 순 없어요."

"선물에 감사와 의무라는 짐이 담겨있을 순 있죠. 그것도 윌의 경험에서 나온 말인가요?"

"전 선물을 받은 경험 자체가 별로 없어요."

"가장 기억에 남는 선물에 대해서 말해주세요."

"6살 때 아버지 친구분이 저에게 자전거를 선물해주셨는데 알고 보니 훔쳐온 자전거였어요."

"그 책은 합법적으로 구한 거니까 걱정 안 해도 돼요."

"그건 저도 알아요."

"하지만 지금 그 선물을 보고 그렇게나 빨리 그 경험이 떠올랐다는 건 뭔가 유사한 점이 있다는 뜻이겠죠."

정확한 지적이었다. 윌은 짜증이 나려는 걸 참았다. 그는 창문 주변을 떠나지 않으면서 2층 난간 아래로 방 안을 맴돌았다.

"누군가가 갑자기 나타나서 뒤통수를 치고 지나갈 것 같은 기분이 들어요," 윌이 말했다.

"남이 받아야 했을 물건을 대신 받아버린 기분이군요. 자신은 받을 자격이 없다고 생각하는 선물을요."

"원래 이 세상은 뭔가를 받을 자격이 없는 사람들도 항상 뭐든 잘 받고 살아요."

"윌도 받아선 안 될 뭔가를 받고 있나요?"

"글쎄요. 아무것도 안 받아요."

"제가 보기에 당신은 이미 불필요한 괴로움을 많이 감수하고 있다고 생각합니다만."

"제 말은--" 윌은 고개를 내젓고는 침을 삼켰다. "제 말은 그런 게 아니에요."

"저도 이런 거액을 물려받을 만한 행동은 아무것도 하지 않았어요. 하지만 덕분에 인생이 매우 편해졌을 뿐이죠."

"그래서 갑자기 남들에게도 그 부를 나눠줘야겠다는 충동이 드나요?"

"제가 그 책을 산 이유는 윌이 좋아할 것 같아서였고, 윌이 좋아하는 걸 보면 제가 만족스러워서 그렇습니다," 한니발이 간단하게 말했다.

윌은 사다리 옆에 멈춰 서고는 사다리 사이로 한니발을 바라보았다. "물론 책은 맘에 들어요. 그저--"

"돈이 문제죠." 한니발은 책상을 짚고 일어나 사다리 반대편으로 다가왔다. "더 구체적으로 말하자면, 그 액수가."

"그렇죠."

"이 정도는 낼 수 있다는 걸 알 테니 제 재산 현황에 대한 걱정은 아닐 테고요."

"지나치게 사회적 예의범절에 억눌려있다고 해도 좋아요. 전 그저-- 이건 너무 비싸요."

"그런데도 당신은 아직도 책을 품고 있네요. 그것도 꽤 열렬히."

윌은 한숨을 쉬고는 사다리에 이마를 기댔다. 그는 사다리 틈새로 한니발에게 도로 책을 내밀었다.

한니발은 아무런 움직임도 보이지 않았다. "그렇다면 윌이 정정당당하게 값을 치르도록 한다면요?"

윌은 두 무릎을 꿇은 채 한니발의 성기를 입으로 머금은 자신의 모습을 퍼뜩 떠올렸다. 순전히 망상이다. 너무 말도 안 되는 망상이라 윌은 다시 한 번 웃음을 참아내야만 했다. 한니발이 어떤 걸 원할지는 이미 잘 알고 있고 그건 섹스와는 아무 상관이 없을 것이다.

"뭔데요?" 윌이 물었다.

"제가 새 코트도 사줄 수 있게 허락해주세요."

윌이 이번에는 참지 못하고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 믿을 수 없다는 듯한 미소 사이로 핫 하고 숨이 새어나왔다. "뭐라고요?"

한니발이 사다리에 몸을 기댔다. 일부러 위협적이지 않도록 자연스럽게 행동을 조절하고 있다. "윌이 원하는 것을 위해 제가 원하는 것을 주고받는 거죠. 단순한 교환입니다."

"다시 심미적 만족감에 대한 주제로 되돌아온 건가요?"

"애초에 그 주제에서 멀어진 적이 없는데요."

"박사님이 원하는 건 그런 게 아닐 거라고 생각했어요."

"제가 윌로부터 어떤 걸 원한다고 생각했나요?"

윌은 고개를 저었다. 그는 여전히 책을 움켜쥐고 있는 자신의 손을 내려다보았다. 탐욕스럽다. 평소의 윌답지 않다. 선물 그 자체보다도 선물을 준 사람 때문일지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.

"윌의 머릿속을 자유롭게 드나들 수 있는 입장권 같은 걸 생각했나요?" 한니발이 말했다. 그는 윌의 이마 한가운데를 톡 치더니 그대로 지그시 눌렀다. "다른 사람들은 주로 그걸 원하죠, 안 그런가요?"

"맞아요."

"그들은 받을 자격이 없는 걸 뺏어가고는 그 대가로 윌에게는 아무것도 주지 않죠."

손가락의 감촉보다도 말 속에 담긴 진실에 윌은 움찔하면서 몸을 뺐다.

"하나씩 맞교환하는 저희 방식이 더 맘에 드네요," 한니발이 말했다. "전 윌로부터 무엇도 뺏어가고 싶지 않으니까요. 그런 의도는 애초부터 없었습니다."

"그냥 저를 갖고 인형 옷 입히기 놀이를 하고 싶은 거잖아요."

"인형은 아니죠. 전 당신이 수동적인 것은 절대 원하지도, 바라지도 않습니다."

"어쨌든 이것저것 입혀보고 싶긴 하잖아요."

"네."

"지금 그 발언은 조금 위험한 것 아닌가요, 렉터 박사님?"

"그런가요? 이런 경우가 흔하진 않지만 우리 관계가 평범하지 않다는 것 정도는 이미 깨달았겠죠. 전 윌을 환자라 생각하며 어떤 거리를 두려 한 적은 없습니다. 윌이 그런 건 허락하지 않았으니까요."

윌이 자신의 마음에 대해 털어놓은 만큼 한니발 역시 자신에 대한 이야기를 많이 해줬다는 건 사실이다. 이번 선물도 그런 식으로 생각해보니 한니발이 자신의 후각이 예민하다고 말해주거나 사실은 백작이라는 사실을 말해준 것과 비슷한 맥락이지 않을까 생각이 들었다. 윌은 책 선물보다도 그런 것이 훨씬 더 욕심났다.

윌은 여전히 망설였다. 의미는 없다. 이미 자신이 어떻게 대답할지 알고 있었다.

"알았어요," 윌이 말했다. "코트 사주는 건 허락할게요. 입고 다니겠다는 보장은 없지만."

"코트를 어떻게 쓰든지 그건 윌 마음대로 하면 됩니다."


	4. Chapter 4

토요일 아침 한니발이 벤틀리를 타고 윌의 집 앞 길가로 들어섰다. 윌은 등 뒤로 스크린도어를 쾅 닫고는 한니발이 차에서 나오기 전에 잽싸게 조수석에 앉았다.

"좋은 아침입니다," 한니발이 다시 차로로 빠져나오면서 인사했다. "오늘 기분은 어때요?"

"괜찮아요," 윌이 너무 빠르게 대답을 해버렸다. 그는 창밖을 내다보았다. "안 괜찮아요. 원래 환자들 데리고 쇼핑을 자주 가요?"

"아뇨. 친구들과도 잘 안 가죠."

"하지만 가는 경우가 있긴 했군요?"

"한두 번 정도는. 여성분이 행사에 참석하기 위해서 옷이 필요하다고 하면 같이 가주곤 했죠."

"결국 친구들과 간 건 아니고 데이트 상대와 간 거네요."

"친구로 지내고 싶지 않은 사람과는 연애 관계로도 엮이지 않으려고 노력하고 있습니다만."

"행사라... 그러면 그-- 그 여성분이 입을 게 하나도 없다고 불평하면 박사님이 대신 해결해줬군요. 전 불평 같은 거 한 적 없는데."

"이번에 코트를 사는 건 윌이 원하기 때문에 사는 게 아니었을 텐데요."

윌은 입술 안쪽을 깨물면서 손바닥으로 허벅지를 괜히 문질렀다.

"저 때문에 불편해졌나요, 윌?"

"아니요. 잘 모르겠어요. 불편한 건 아니에요."

"그럼 왜 그러죠?"

"박사님은 진실을 마치 무기처럼 이용하네요."

"윌도 그건 잘 하죠."

"제가 그런 건 저도 잘 알아요. 그러니까 알아보는 거예요."

한니발은 조용히 웃었다. "윌의 진실보다는 제 진실이 상대적으로 덜 충격적인가보죠."

"그건 아닐 것 같은데요."

"책은 잘 읽고 있나요?"

윌은 슬쩍 한니발을 훔쳐보았다. "네. 정말 맘에 들어요. 고마워요."

"고마워할 필요는 없습니다. 오늘 쇼핑하러 가는 것만으로도 충분히 대가를 치르는 거니까요."

"별로 동등한 교환 같지가 않아서요."

"저에겐 동등합니다만." 한니발은 잠시 말을 멈추었다. "그렇게 싫었으면 책은 저에게 돌려준 다음에 직접 살 수도 있었을 텐데요. 비싸다는 건 저도 인정하지만 윌이 못 낼 수준은 아니에요."

윌은 고개를 저었다. "그렇게는 못 해요."

"당연한 말인 것 같지만, 지금의 윌은 더 이상 가난하지 않잖아요. 출판한 논문이나 FBI 강사직으로 버는 돈을 생각해보면 나름대로 경제생활이 안정적일 텐데요."

"그런 건 너무 낭비예요."

"미를 추구하는 것에 있어서 낭비란 없습니다," 한니발이 말했다. "특히 윌의 경우에는. 인간의 추악함이 머릿속으로 들어오도록 허락하는 것에 대한 일종의 치유제로써 말이죠."

윌은 이른 아침 꾸었던 악몽의 여운을 떠올렸다. 그는 심장이 다시 안정될 때까지 떨리는 손으로 책 속 삽화를 한 장씩 넘겨보았었다. 한니발이 하는 말에도 일리는 있지만 자기 자신을 위해서 그렇게 큰 돈을 쓰는 건 아무래도 상상이 되질 않았다.

*

도착한 옷가게는 발레 파킹이 가능했다. 이젠 놀랍다는 생각조차 들지 않는다.

나무로 된 벽과 황동색 이음새 때문에 옷가게라기보단 큰 저택의 도서관 같은 느낌이 들었다. 가게 내에는 조용한 음악소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 새 양말을 사려고 백화점에 갈 때마다 윌의 머릿속을 짓이기는 듯 한 최신 유행곡이나 90년대 음악 대신 클래식 음악이 흐르고 있다.

윌은 평생 입어본 적 없는 화려한 정장을 입은 가게 점원이 두 사람을 한번 훑어보더니 한니발을 향해 몸을 돌리면서 밝은 미소를 지었다.

"오늘은 어떤 것을 도와드릴까요, 손님?"

점원이 코트가 있는 쪽으로 안내해주자마자 한니발은 대충 고갯짓으로 그를 내보냈다.

"그 백작 삼촌과 함께 지낼 때는 하인들도 부렸나요?" 윌이 물었다.

한니발은 아주 익숙한 자세로 옷 사이를 걸어 다니면서 장갑을 벗고는 손가락으로 직접 천을 만져보았다. "집사 한 명과 가정부 한 명이 있었는데 그 가정부가 요리까지 해줬었죠. 청소 업체에서 일주일에 두 번씩 방문했고요."

"지금은요?"

"청소는 제가 직접 합니다." 한니발은 윌에게 짧은 미소를 보여주었다. "요리도 마찬가지고요. 이거 입어보세요."

윌은 입고 있던 재킷을 근처 옷걸이에 걸고는 한니발이 건네준 코트를 받았다. 단추 가장자리가 금색으로 장식되어 있는 검정색 모직 더블코트다. 윌은 옷을 대충 걸쳐 입었다. "어때요?"

한니발은 고개를 흔들더니 다시 손을 내밀었다. "너무 색깔이 강렬하네요. 장갑과도 어울리지 않고요."

"검은색은 엔진 오일이 튀어도 눈에 안 띄어서 좋죠."

"그런 실용적인 얘기를 하자면, 윌이 기르는 개들은 대부분 갈색 털이었던 걸로 기억하는데요."

윌은 작게 미소를 지었다. "일리가 있네요."

한니발은 또 다른 코트를 들어 윌의 몸 앞에 대보았다. 이번에는 진한 회색이다. 그는 고개를 젓고는 옷을 제자리에 돌려놓았다. "좀 더 연한 색이 어울릴 것 같네요. 이런 진한 색을 소화하기에는 얼굴이 섬세해서."

윌은 재킷을 돌돌 말아 겨드랑이에 낀 채 주머니에 양손을 깊게 찔러놓고는 한니발의 뒤를 쫓았다. "저한테 섬세하다는 말은 영 안 어울리는데요," 그가 중얼댔다.

"적절한 표현이라고 생각합니다만. 연한 피부에 파란 눈동자는 전형적인 미인상이지만 옷에 압도당하기 쉬우니까요." 한니발은 코트 몇 벌을 더 둘러보더니 다시 걸음을 옮겼다. "평소에 잘 숨기고 다니긴 하지만 그래도 빛을 가릴 순 없죠."

윌은 한니발의 뒤통수에 대고 인상을 쓰면서 어깨를 구부정하게 말았다. "지금 내 외모를 칭찬한 건지, 패션 감각을 욕한 건지 잘 모르겠어요."

"윌의 패션이 잘못 됐다는 건 아니에요. 적어도 윌이 직접 골라서 입는 옷들은요. 나름대로의 스타일이 있던데 윌과 안 어울린다고는 할 수 없으니까요."

그렇다면 전자라는 뜻인데. 윌은 얼굴이 달아오르는 걸 느꼈다. 한니발도 그걸 알고 있을 것이다. 섬세한 외모라니. 작업을 거는 듯한 표현이었지만 한니발은 윌보다는 코트를 살펴보는 것에 더 몰두한 상태였고 말투도 칭찬하는 투라기보단 단순한 사실을 말하는 투였다.

전에 쇼핑을 같이 하러 다녔던 여자들에게도 이런 태도를 보였을까? 아니다. 아니라는 건 바로 알 수 있다. 한니발은 상대방에게 항상 따뜻하고 예의 바르게 굴면서 절대 딴청을 피우지 않았을 것이다. 하지만 그 여자들이 마치 이 세상에서 가장 중요한 것처럼 대해주면서도 머릿속으로는 자신만의 세상에 빠져있었을 것이다. 매너는 자동반사적으로 튀어나왔겠지.

지금은 그렇지 않다. 윌은 한니발이 옷솔기를 확인하고 깃도 세워보고 안감도 확인하는 모습을 지켜보았다.

한니발은 황갈색 트렌치 코트를 건네주었다. "이것 좀 입어보세요."

윌이 코트를 걸치자 한니발은 코트 옷깃을 끌어당겨 윌이 한걸음 다가오게 만들었다. 너무 가까워서 한니발이 옷매무새를 만져주고 벨트까지 채워주는 동안 그의 입에서 나는 커피향을 맡을 수 있었다. 한니발은 지금 윌에게서 어떤 냄새를 맡을 수 있을까? 혼란에 빠진 감정을 표현해주는 냄새라는 게 존재할까?

"훨씬 낫네요," 한니발이 말했다. "하지만 이제 겨울인데 이 옷은 너무 얇군요."

벨트를 다시 풀어주는 한니발의 손가락이 윌의 배 위를 스치고 지나갔다. 한니발이 윌의 어깨를 잡아 몸을 돌리고는 코트를 벗겨내는 동안 윌은 얌전히 서있었다. 양팔을 따라 한니발의 손이 쓸고 내려갔다.

"박사님 코트도 여기서 샀어요?" 윌은 뭐라도 다른 것에 집중하고 싶은 마음에 절박한 심정으로 질문했다.

"제 코트는 몇 년 전에 이탈리아에서 샀어요. 플로렌스 지방. 아름다운 도시죠." 그는 살짝 미소를 보였다. "윌이 조금이라도 동의할 것 같았다면 한번 같이 가보자고 했을 텐데요."

"하하. 사진으로는 저도 봤어요. 좋아 보이더라고요." 어색한 대답이긴 했지만 평생 해외에 나가본 경험이라곤 딱 두 번뿐이고 두 번 다 마약수사 관련으로 멕시코 국경 주변에 가본 게 고작이었다고 밝히는 것보다는 나았다.

"윌도 좋아할 것 같아요. 아니면 베네치아도 좋습니다. 관광객들만 득실거리는 여름에는 말고요, 우기에 들어선 베네치아. 흠뻑 젖은 비둘기들이 산 마르코 광장 위를 날아다니고, 운하는 물로 가득 차오르고, 천년도 넘은 돌다리들이 발아래 으스러지죠."

"뉴올리언스와 비슷하다는 얘기는 자주 들었어요."

"독특한 문화를 가진 두 도시 모두 항상 침수당할 위험에 놓여있죠. 적절한 비유군요. 이건 어때요?"

한니발은 어두운 색깔의 커다란 단추가 달린 갈색 코트를 들어올렸다.

"이제 제 의견도 들어주는 건가요?" 윌이 물었다.

"어느 정도는요. 윌이 싫어하는 옷을 사주는 건 별로 생산적이지 못하니까요."

"그럼 그 코트는 됐어요."

한니발은 한번 끄덕이고는 코트를 도로 옷걸이에 돌려놓았다. 두 사람은 계속 움직였다.

"거긴 우기가 언제인가요?" 윌이 물었다.

"베네치아요? 겨울입니다. 수위가 높아지고 길거리가 물로 들어차면서 도시가 조금씩 물에 잠겨가죠. 다른 도시에선 그걸 홍수라고 부르겠지만 거기선 _acqua alta_ (밀물)라고 부르죠. 비상사태가 아니라 그저 자연의 일부분이라고 생각하는 겁니다. 베네치아인들은 존경할 만 해요. 항상 엔트로피를 곁에 둔 채 살아가니까요."

윌은 한니발의 뒤를 쫓으면서도 지구 반대편에 있는 도시에서 차가운 빗줄기를 맞으며 범람한 길거리를 따라 한니발의 뒤를 쫓고 있다고 상상했다.

"이 코트는 괜찮아 보이네요," 한니발이 말했다. "어떻게 생각해요?"

그가 들어 올린 진갈색 코트는 안감이 양털로 되어있었고 옷깃에는 가죽이 덧대있었다. 한겨울에도 입고 개들을 산책시킬 수 있을 정도로 따뜻해보였다. 나머지 코트들처럼 지나치게 화려한 맞춤형 코트 같아보이지도 않았다.

"나쁘지 않네요," 윌이 대답했다.

한니발은 옷걸이를 뺀 뒤 코트를 윌에게 내밀었지만 단순히 건네받으라는 뜻은 아니다. 그는 옷깃 쪽을 붙잡고는 코트를 펼쳐주었다.

윌은 등을 돌려서 소매 안쪽으로 팔을 집어넣었다. 한니발은 코트를 어깨 위로 올려주고는 매무새를 잡고 옷깃을 도로 내려주었다. 여전히 손을 떨어뜨리지 않은 채 윌의 몸을 돌려 가슴과 골반까지 한번 옷을 쓸어주고는 마침내 한발자국 뒤로 물러서서 윌의 모습을 훑어보았다. 입가에 작지만 만족스러운 미소가 걸렸다.

한니발은 전신 거울 앞으로 윌을 안내한 다음에 그 뒤에 섰다.

윌은 자신의 모습을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 목도리는 여전히 목에 둘린 상태다. 코트 앞쪽을 잠가서 싸구려 줄무늬 셔츠가 가려지니까 마치 다른 사람을 보는 것만 같았다.

"어때요?" 한니발이 물었다.

"...괜찮아 보이네요," 윌이 말했다. 놀라움이 목소리에 고스란히 담겨있다.

"동감합니다. 아주 괜찮네요. 느낌은 어때요?"

"이상해요."

한니발의 입꼬리가 더욱 올라갔다. "코트의 느낌이요, 윌."

"아. 그-- 아주 좋아요. 편안해요."

"좋네요. 그럼 이 코트로 괜찮겠어요?"

"네, 이거면 될 것 같아요."

"저도 동의합니다. 윌과 상당히 잘 어울리네요."

"그럼 끝난 거예요? 이제 가도 돼요?"

한니발은 재미있어하는 표정을 지었다. "쇼핑이 그렇게 피곤해서 당장이라도 도망가고 싶을 정도인가요?"

"이 정도면 나쁘진 않았지만. 그냥 쇼핑이 뭐가 좋다는 건지 잘 모르겠어요."

"다음에는 다른 가게로 도전해보는 것도 좋겠군요. 이곳은 옷이 워낙 다양하다보니 처음 와서 살펴보긴 좋습니다만, 이제 한 벌 샀으니 그걸 기반으로 맞춤형 옷도 살 수 있을 거예요."

"쇼핑을 또 하러 오겠다고 동의한 기억은 없는데요."

"물론 윌이 원하지 않는 걸 억지로 하진 않을 겁니다. 자, 옷 받아줄게요." 한니발은 윌의 어깨를 따라 코트를 벗겨내고는 자신의 팔위에 걸쳤다.

"이미 한 세트를 다 맞췄잖아요," 윌이 말했다. "목도리, 장갑, 코트. 이 이상 뭘-- 더 이상 필요한 건 없어요. 코트도 필요는 없었지만."

"이게 윌이 원하는 것과는 아주 미미한 상관관계밖에 없다고 말하지 않았던가요? 따라오세요." 한니발은 자연스럽게 윌의 등에 손을 올리고는 계산대를 향해 윌을 이끌었다.

그는 윌이 들고 있던 재킷을 계산대 위에 함께 올려놓았다. "이 재킷은 가방에 넣어주고, 코트에 달린 가격표는 떼 주세요. 입고 갈 겁니다."

점원은 쓱 윌을 훑어보았다. 돈이 없는 불쌍한 친척이나 불우한 이웃 같은 존재라고 생각하는 게 눈에 보였다. 윌은 점원이 건네준 코트를 도로 입었다. 처음 입었을 때만큼이나 기분이 좋다. 그는 한니발에게 고맙다는 인사를 하기 위해 몸을 돌렸지만 한니발을 보자마자 할 말을 잃었다.

한니발은 점원을 완벽하게 무시한 채 계산대 위로 새까만 신용카드를 내밀었다. 그는 새 코트를 입고 장갑을 만지작거리면서 안절부절 못하는 윌의 모습만을 바라보고 있다. 한니발은 만족감과 독점욕이 담긴 눈빛으로 이쪽을 바라보면서도 그걸 숨길 생각이 전혀 없어보였다.

윌은 뒷덜미가 따끔거렸다. 아랫배에 이상한 열기가 느껴졌다. 싫진 않았지만 이상하다.

"갈까요?" 한니발이 말했다. 한순간 팔이라도 내밀어줄 것만 같았다.

윌은 목도리를 더 단단히 둘러매고는 장갑을 꼈다. 두 사람은 함께 가게에서 걸어 나왔다.


	5. Chapter 5

윌은 새벽 세 시에 깼지만 그건 악몽 때문이 아니라 밖으로 나가고 싶어서 낑낑대는 리지 때문이었다. 그는 한숨을 쉬고는 침대에서 일어났다. 아침에 리지가 벌려놓은 난장판을 치우는 것보다는 지금 움직이는 게 낫다. 윌은 낡은 슬리퍼에 발을 끼워넣고는 옷장에서 코트를 꺼냈다. 물론 새로 산 코트다. 언제든 입을 수 있도록 옷장 앞쪽에 걸어놓았다.

코트는 이불처럼 온몸을 푹 감쌌다. 리지가 밖에서 볼일을 보는 동안 서리가 내린 잔디밭에 서있는데도 별로 춥지 않았다. 윌이 다시 문을 열어주자 리지는 깽깽거리더니 쏜살같이 윌을 지나쳤다. 5초 후 리지는 스크럽 옆에 벌렁 드러눕더니 바로 다시 잠들었다. 윌은 눈가를 비비면서 자신도 저렇게 빨리 잠들 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.

윌은 계속 코트를 입은 채 캐모마일 차를 끓였다. 지난 여름 집 뒤편에 있는 들판에서 직접 채취한 것이다. 맨살 위로 양털이 부드럽게 움직였다. 윌은 어두운 부엌에 서있다가 티셔츠까지 벗고 나서 코트를 입으면 어떤 감촉일까 문득 궁금해졌다.

못 해볼 건 또 뭔가. 윌은 싱크대 옆에 코트를 놓아두고는 하얀색 티셔츠를 위로 벗은 다음 다시 코트를 입었다. 앞부분을 여밀 수 있도록 단추는 하나만 채웠다. 가슴 앞쪽까지 코트가 전부 맞닿았다.

차가 끓는 동안 윌은 도로 옷장으로 돌아가서 옷걸이를 향해 손을 뻗다가 그대로 멈췄다. 옷장 안쪽 전신 거울에 비친 자신의 모습이 보였다. 마치 코트 빼고는 아무것도 입지 않은 것처럼 보였다. 슬리퍼까지 벗어버리자 더욱더 그래보였다.

어쩔 수 없이 윌의 생각이 종착점까지 이르렀다. 성기와 맨 허벅지에 닿는 양털의 감촉도 궁금하다.

윌은 망설였다. 침대 옆에 있는 조명등만 켜있는 상태라 거울에는 흐린 그림자만이 보였다. 그것에 용기를 얻어 윌은 코트 아래로 손을 넣어 속옷까지 벗었다. 속옷을 대충 발로 걷어찬 윌은 그 자리에 섰다. 한니발이 사준 옷을 제외하고는 아무것도 입지 않은 모습으로.

코트를 산 후 한니발은 점심을 먹자고 했었다. 윌은 자신이 점심값을 내겠다고 제안했다. 아니, 고집을 부렸다. 아니, 고집을 부리려 했다.

_"코트도 사줬는데 이정도는 제가 내야겠어요."_

_"전 그렇게 생각 안 합니다. 인내심을 갖고 잘 참아주었으니 오히려 상을 줘야지요."_

잘 참았다고 한니발에게 상을 받다니. 말을 잘 들었다는 이유만으로. 그렇게 생각하니 윌은 갑자기 온몸에 열이 훅 끼치면서 가슴팍까지 새빨갛게 피부가 달아올랐다. 다리 사이에 느껴지는 감각도 묵직해졌다. 젠장.

오늘밤은 너무 지쳐서 '왜' 또는 '어떻게' 같은 질문들에 대한 대답을 찾을 기력이 없다. 오히려 거울 속에 비친 그림자를 바라보면서 자신의 성기를 만져보는 편이 훨씬 쉬웠다.

지금 그는 외진 곳에 있는 자신의 집에 혼자 서있다. 매우 안전하다. 그는 코트 주머니에 있던 장갑을 꺼내서 한쪽 손에 끼웠다. 아무 생각도 하지 않으려 하면서 그는 부드러운 가죽으로 성기를 쥐어보았다. 그리고는 한숨을 쉬면서 벽에 등을 댄 채 눈을 감았다.

몇 번 쓸어 올리고 귀두 부분을 만지작거렸더니 성기는 금세 단단해졌다. 슬슬 장갑에 체액이 묻어서 망가지지 않을까 걱정이 됐다. 윌은 다음 상담시간이 언제인지 떠올리며 한니발이 냄새로 이걸 알아차릴 수 있을까 궁금해졌다. 윌이 흥분했던 냄새가 그렇게까지 오래 가죽에 남아있을 수 있다면 말이다.

"젠장," 윌은 고요한 방안에서 생각보다 크게 울린 자신의 목소리에 놀랐다. 개 한 마리가 나무 바닥을 긁어대더니 다시 얌전해졌다.

하지만 망상 때문에 피해를 입는 사람은 아무도 없지 않은가. 윌은 원하는 것을 실제로 얻는 일이 거의 없다보니 머릿속에서 대신 충족하는 것에 이미 익숙해져있었다.

그는 오른손에 침을 뱉고는 장갑을 끼고 있던 왼손을 상체로 움직여서 유두를 꼬집어보았다. 하지만 머릿속에 떠오른 장면은 그런 게 아니었다. 한니발이 집 안으로 들이닥치면서 윌의 손목을 낚아채고는 그 손에 코를 가까이 댄 채 냄새를 맡는다. 한니발은 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 윌이 무슨 짓을 했는지 다 알고 있다, 아, 날카로운 스릴감이 몸을 내달린다, 한니발이 어떤 벌을 줄 지 기대된다, 한니발이 준 선물로 그런 더럽고 음란한 짓을 하다니--

윌의 정액이 거울과 바닥에 튀었다. 숨이 너무 거칠어져서 윌은 옷장 문에 몸을 기댄 채 어지러움이 가라앉기를 기다렸다. 바닥에 닿아있는 맨발이 갑자기 차갑게 느껴졌다.

지저분한 뒷정리가 어쩔 수 없이 이어졌다. 그는 부엌에서 휴지를 갖고 와서 정액이 묻은 곳을 전부 닦아냈다. 윌은 찻잔을 침대까지 들고 간 후 코트를 입은 채로 차를 마셨다. 아무것도 묻지 않은 장갑은 다시 깔끔하게 코트 주머니 안에 넣어두었다.

*

아침 해가 밝자 윌은 평소처럼 새가 지저귀는 소리와 개들이 짖어대는 소리에 잠이 깼다. 간만에 그럭저럭 숙면을 취한 윌은 괜히 침대 위에서 뒤척였다. 그는 천장을 향해 미소를 짓고는 기지개를 켰다.

리지는 또 문 앞에서 다급하게 짖고 있었다. 윌은 개들을 전부 밖으로 내보낸 다음 여전히 코트만 걸친 모습으로 앞마루에 섰다. 코트 빼고는 아무것도 안 입고 있다는 사실에 몸이 살짝 떨렸다. 샤워를 하면서 한 번 더 뺄 수도 있겠지만 안 하는 게 나을 것 같다. 이대로 가면 감당할 수 없을 것만 같았다.

그렇지만 윌은 커피를 타는 동안에도, 시리얼에 바나나를 잘라 넣는 동안에도, 그리고 개들에게 둘러싸인 채 침대에 누워 아침을 먹는 동안에도 코트를 계속 입고 있었다. 좀 멍청한 짓 같긴 했지만 왠지 미소가 났다. 호머가 자꾸 윌의 밥그릇에 주둥이를 밀어 넣으려는 상황에서도 묘하게 은밀한 기분이 들었다.

윌은 노트북을 켜고 평소대로 아침 이메일을 확인하는 대신 어제 한니발과 함께 들렀던 옷가게의 웹사이트를 검색해보았다. 한니발이 끝까지 가격표를 보여주지 않았기 때문에 이게 지나치게 비싼 옷은 아니라는 걸 두 눈으로 직접 확인하고 싶었다. 괜찮은 코트였다. 정말 괜찮은 코트였다. 500달러는 될 것 같다. 어쩌면 800달러까지 올라갈 수도 있겠지만 그건 아니었으면 좋겠다.

검색결과를 본 윌은 밥그릇을 내려놓고 양손으로 입을 감쌌다. 그는 가격을 계속 쳐다봤지만 숫자는 바뀌지 않았다. 2,500달러라니. 겨우 코트 한 벌에.

윌은 충격 때문에 감각이 다소 없어진 손으로 다시 아침밥을 찾았지만 호머가 이미 시리얼은 물론 바나나까지 다 먹어치운 다음이었다. 윌은 호머를 혼낼 정신조차 없어서 그저 귀 뒤쪽을 한번 긁어주고 말았다.

지금 가게에 돌아가 봤자 환불은 안 해줄 것이다. 개털이 너무 많이 붙었다. 빼도 박도 못하는 윌의 코트다. 윌은 팔로 자신의 어깨를 감싸며 노트북 화면을 계속 쳐다봤다.

이 코트는 돌려주고 싶지 않다. 윌은 충격에 휩싸인 와중에도 한니발이 윌에게 이 정도 돈을 쓸 만큼의 가치가 있다고 생각해줬다는 사실에 바보 같이 행복해하고 있었다. 이런 걸 가지고 기뻐하다니, 윌의 자존감과 정신 상태는 바닥이었지만 어쨌든 사실이었다.

"하아. 넌 가끔 정말 멍청해, 그레이엄," 그가 소리 내서 말했다. 윈스턴이 윌을 향해 멍 하고 짖었다. "아니, 네 얘기 한 거 아니니까 걱정 마. 자, 다들 침대에서 내려가."

그는 개들을 쫓아낸 후 샤워를 하러 들어갔다. 아무리 일요일이라고는 해도 발가벗은 채 코트만 입고 뒹굴 거릴 수 있는 시간에는 한계가 있는 법이다.

그 후 들판에 개들을 산책시키러 나갈 때 윌은 다시 코트를 입어보고는 양털이 맨살에 닿았던 감각을 떠올리며 남몰래 죄책감과 쾌감을 느꼈다.


	6. Chapter 6

윌과 비벌리는 구급대원들이 무의식 상태의 유일한 생존자를 구급차에 실는 모습을 바라보았다. 

"어렸을 때 언니가 나를 옷장 안에 몇시간 동안 가둬둔 적이 있었는데 그 후로 몇 달동안 악몽을 꿨었어요," 비벌리가 말했다. "어떻게 이런 경험을 극복할 수 있을까요?"

"못 하죠," 윌이 말한다. "그저 다른 사람이 되는겁니다. 이런 일도 감당할 수 있는 사람으로요. 그렇지 않으면 견딜 수 없으니까요."

두 사람은 줄지어 있는 관들과 그 안에 들어있는 시체들을 바라보았다. 시체들의 피부가 부풀어오르기 시작했다. 관 뚜껑 안쪽은 긁어댄 흔적과 핏자국, 심지어 찢겨나간 살점으로 덮혀있다. 

윌은 부르르 떨면서 코트를 더 꽉 감싸입었다. 코트가 싸늘한 사막 공기는 막아주었지만 마음 속에서 솟아나는 소름를 막아주지는 못했다. "잠깐 전화 좀 하고 올게요," 그가 말하고는 현장에서 벗어났다.

윌은 한니발의 전화번호를 눌렀다. "오늘 밤은 못 갈 것 같아요," 한니발이 전화를 받자 그가 말했다.

"24시간 전에 취소해야 한다는 건 알고 있을 텐데요."

"지금 잭과 뉴멕시코에 와있어요."

"그렇군요. 어떤가요?"

"뉴멕시코요?" 윌은 무덤들 근처를 둘러싼 낮은 덤불과 검붉은 흙이 넓게 펼쳐진 광경, 그리고 저멀리 수평선에 걸려있는 언덕들을 바라보았다. "생각보단 넓네요."

"범죄 현장은요?"

"희생자들은 산 채로 매장당했어요," 윌이 말했다.

"대화하고 싶으면 전 지금 시간 괜찮습니다."

윌은 경찰 수송차량 뒤로 몸을 숨기고는 몰아치는 바람을 피해 타이어에 기대앉았다. "한 명은 기절할 때까지 관 뚜껑에다가 머리를 박아댔어요. 얼굴이 엉망이에요."

"기절? 살아있는 건가요?"

"네. 젤러 말로는 아마 두뇌 손상이 있을 것 같대요. 뇌진탕에다가 산소부족 때문에요. 여기 분위기가 영 안 좋아요. 작은 마을인데 이쪽 경찰은 전부 기겁한 상태예요. 우리와 함께 온 산타페 지사 경찰들도 상태가 썩 좋진 않고요."

"원초적인 공포죠. 탈출할 수 없는 어둠 속에 홀로 갇힌 채 머릿속 공포로부터 벗어날 수 없으니까요."

"맞아요."

"주변 사람들의 스트레스에 공감하고 있군요."

"안 그러려고 노력 중이에요," 윌이 말했다. 목소리가 꽉 졸린 듯 했다.

"다른 주제에 대해서 얘기할까요?"

"뭐라도 좋아요."

"개들은 제가 돌봐드릴까요?"

"박사님이 힘들면 알라나에게 부탁하면 돼요. 거리가 워낙 멀잖아요."

"전 상관없어요."

차 반대편에서 누군가가 거칠게 호흡을 하고 있다. 입을 손이나 천으로 가린 듯 소리가 뭉개졌다. 공포와 구토감을 참고 있다. 안타깝게도 윌은 두 가지 감정 모두 익숙하게만 느껴졌다.

그는 한니발의 창문 밖에서 들리는 도로 소음에 집중하려고 노력했다. 그는 장갑을 낀 손을 내려보고는 검지로 손등을 쓰다듬어보았다.

"다음에 또 가자고 했잖아요. 옷가게에서."

"그랬죠," 한니발이 맞장구를 쳤다.

"무슨 생각-- 다음엔 어딜 가려고요?"

"특별히 가고 싶은 곳이 있나요?"

윌은 그저 이곳만 아니라면 어디라도 좋았다. 전에 한니발과 점심을 먹었던 식당처럼 어두운 조명에 주변이 조용한 장소. 부드러운 음악과 물소리가 들리는 장소.

"글쎄요. 저번에 점심 먹은 곳도 좋았어요."

"지금 저에게 식사를 요청하는 건가요?" 한니발이 물었다. 재미있어하는 목소리다.

윌은 뒷덜미를 문질렀다. 심장이 조금 더 빠르게 뛰었다. "네. 저녁 사주세요."

"좋습니다," 한니발이 말했다. "대신 저도 원하는 게 있습니다. 아니, 오히려 이걸 먼저 받아야겠군요."

"뭔데요?"

"정장 한 벌 사게 해주세요."

윌은 눈을 감았다. 몸 위를 맴도는 한니발의 손길이 벌써 느껴질 것만 같다. 가볍고 약간 무심한 듯한 손길. 이미 자신이 거절 못할 것을 알고 있다.

"그럼 그 정장을 사서-- 저녁 먹을 때 제가 입고 갔으면 싶은 거예요?"

"네."

윌은 잠시 말을 멈추고 예의상 한번 거절이라도 하려고 했다. 하지만 그럴 기운이 없었다. 적어도 오늘은. "알았어요. 아마 내일은 집에 있을 거예요."

"좋군요. 식당 예약은 제가 해두겠습니다. 제가 자주 방문하는 재단사에게도 연락하고요."

한니발은 윌에게 언제 시간이 되냐고 묻지도 않았다. 아마 저녁에 범죄현장을 찾아갈 때를 제외하곤 항상 시간이 된다는 걸 알고 있었을 것이다.

*

"굳이 데리러 올 필요는 없었는데," 윌이 벤틀리 조수석에 올라타면서 말했다. "가서 만나도 괜찮았어요."

"그쪽 지역에 익숙하지 않으면 찾기 어려운 위치에 있으니까요."

윌은 그냥 포기했다. 어쨌든 여기 왔으니까. 이미 차에 올라타버린 윌은 자신의 집에 있을 때보다도 더 편안하게 자동차 좌석에 기대앉았다. "그래서 오늘 저녁은 어디로 가나요?"

"오늘은 안 갑니다," 한니발이 말했다. "정장이 완성되려면 아직 시간이 좀 필요하니까요. 가게에 도착하면 한번 물어보겠지만 아마 저녁은 금요일쯤이 되지 않을까 싶습니다."

"그래서 오늘은 정장만 맞추는 건가요?"

"원한다면 점심 식사도 괜찮습니다."

"네, 좋아요. 아니 그러니까... 고마워요," 윌이 조용히 말했다. 

"고마워 할 필요는 없어요."

"저에겐 있어요."

"빚을 진 기분이 드나요?" 한니발이 물었다. 

"빚을 진 기분이 들어야 할 것 같은 기분이 들어요. 이래봤자 박사님에게는 뭐가 이득인지도 모르겠고요."

"제 동기를 이해할 수 없군요. 윌에게는 상당히 희귀한 경험이지 않을까 싶습니다만."

"유일무이해요."

한니발은 기분이 좋아보였다. 그라면 당연히 칭찬으로 받아들이겠지.

"가설 정도는 있겠죠," 한니발이 말했다. 

"아니요. 딱히 그럴 듯한 건 없어요."

"그래도 한번쯤 들어보고 싶군요. 윌만 괜찮다면."

윌은 창밖을 내다보면서 좌석 옆부분을 손가락으로 툭툭 쳤다. "사건을 해결하듯이 말이군요."

"윌은 그렇게 취급하고 있는 것 같네요."

"전 주로 사람들을 그렇게 취급해요."

"낯선 사람들만 그렇게 취급하죠. 일종의 자기방어 행위인데, 윌이 그렇게 행동하는 걸 그 누구도 비난할 순 없을 겁니다. 하지만 당신의 친구들에게는 훨씬 유한 편이죠."

윌은 한니발을 훔쳐보았다. 한니발은 계속 도로만 쳐다보았다. 

"우린 친구 사이인가요?" 윌이 물었다.

"저는 물론 윌의 친구(yours)입니다. 윌 역시 제 친구(mine)인지는 윌의 마음에 달렸죠."

"소유격이 유독 강하네요, 렉터 박사님."

"원래 인간관계는 소유격으로 표현되죠. 내 친구, 그의 환자, 당신의 연인. 자신의 영향 범위가 어디까지인지 알리는 일종의 표현방식입니다."

"그렇게 치면 박사님의 환자와 박사님의 책상은 다른 점이 뭔가요?"

"제 책상은 자신만의 영향력이 없죠. 어떤 사람과 그의 세계관을 정의하는 것은 타인과의 관계 속에서 끊임없이 바뀌는 인력입니다."

윌은 좌석에 등을 기댔다. "좋아요. 제 생각은 이래요. 이건 권력 과시는 아니에요. 박사님은 그런 식으로 잘난 척을 할 필요가 없고, 그렇다고 해도 그걸 제 앞에서 과시할 필요는 없으니까요. 오히려 박사님은 첫만남부터 우리 관계가 평등하다는 걸 보여주고 싶어했죠."

"네, 최선을 다 했습니다."

그렇다면 결국 실패했다고 생각하는건가. 이래저래 말이다. 흥미롭다.

"이건 뇌물도 아니에요. 박사님만큼 내 머릿속을 충분히 관찰할 수 있는 사람은 없을 테니까요." 

"네, 뇌물도 아닙니다."

"그냥 화려한 옷을 사주면서 눈요기를 하고 싶은 거라면 솔직히 외모가 더 출중한 사람들도 얼마든지 있었을텐데요. 결론적으로, 전 이 상황이 이해가 안 가요."

"전에 거울 속을 바라보았을 때 어떤 기분이 들었나요?"

윌은 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 쳐다본 경험을 떠올렸다. 코트의 디자인과 풍부한 색깔에 둘러싸인 채 마치 다른 사람이 된 기분. 의외로 잘 어울린다고 스스로 인정하면서 느낀 놀라움. 자신의 모습이 보기 좋다는 느낌. 

그는 고개를 돌려 빠르게 지나가는 풍경을 내다보았다. "그때 '이상하다'고 했던 것 같은데 그 대답으로 그대로 가고 싶네요."

"마음에는 들었어요?"

윌은 입술을 문질렀다. 두 번이나 침을 삼켰지만 여전히 목이 바짝 마른 것처럼 느껴졌다. "네. 좋았어요. 맘에 들었어요."

"다행이군요," 한니발이 말했다.

한니발은 고속도로 출구를 찾느라 대화를 멈추었고 윌은 혼자 뱃속이 뒤틀리는 것을 느꼈다. 아주 어렸을 때 이 세상을 도저히 감당할 수 없었던 당시 자신의 손등을 깨물던 습관이 튀어나오려 한다.

한니발의 재단사는 50대 중반의 덩치 큰 금발 여성이었다. 가게는 리모델링한 창고의 꼭대기층을 대부분 쓰고 있었다. 그녀는 항상 집중하는 것처럼 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있고 어딘지 모를 억양을 갖고 있다. 한니발과 그녀는 불어로만 대화했다.

"조수 분이 치수를 재줄 겁니다." 몇 분 후 한니발이 말했다. "이 발판 위로 올라서주겠어요?"

윌은 카펫이 깔린 낮은 발판 위에 섰다. 옆에는 금으로 장식된 거울이 천장으로부터 매달려있다. 페인트가 튄 청바지를 입은 젊은 남자가 다리, 허리, 어깨를 포함해 별의별 치수들을 전부 측정했다. 온몸에 딱 맞게 만들 것이 아닌 이상 전혀 쓸모 없을 것 같은 부분까지 말이다.

"꼭 이렇게까지 해야 돼요?" 윌이 물었다.

"나중에 옷이 또 필요할 걸 대비해서 이런 정보는 수잔이 전부 보관해둘 겁니다. 처음에는 확실하게 재두는 것이 좋겠죠."

조수는 윌의 발목둘레를 측정했다. 그다음엔 발 크기까지. 윌은 젤로 뾰족하게 세운 금발 머리통을 위에서 내려보았다. "좀 지나친 것 같아서요."

한니발이 재미있어하는 표정을 지었다. "딱 한 번만 참으면 됩니다."

"아까 수잔과는 무슨 얘기 했어요?"

"얼마나 이해했나요?"

"왜 제가 불어를 이해할 거라고 생각하는 거죠?"

"뉴올리언스에서 지낸 시간과 기억이 있을테니까요. 불어도 조금은 알겠죠."

윌은 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "셔츠와 넥타이 이야기를 하던 것 같은데 그런 건 별로 신기할 게 없었죠. 박사님이 딱 정장만 맞춰줄 것이라곤 생각 안 했으니까. 그리고 머리 스타일 얘기도 나왔던 것 같은데요. 설마 저 분, 미용사 자격증도 있는 건 아니죠?"

한니발의 눈가에 주름이 잡히더니 입꼬리가 미미하게 움찔거렸다. "윌의 머리카락을 좀 다듬어야 할 것 같다고 말하더군요. 그리고 당장이라도 창문을 깨고 탈출하고 싶어하는 표정이라는 말도 했죠."

윌은 한숨을 쉬고는 얼굴로 흘러내린 머리카락을 다시 넘겼다. "틀린 말은 아니네요. 둘 다."

한니발은 그의 머리를 유심히 살펴보았다. "전 긴 편이 좋다고 생각합니다만. 그래도 스타일은 조금 바꿔도 좋을 것 같네요."

"저는 그런 뜻이-- 머리를 어떻게 해달라는 게 아니였어요."

"지금은 말고요. 다음 번에. 잭슨, 작업이 다 끝났으면 부탁하고 싶은 게 있는데."

페인트를 옷에 잔뜩 묻힌 조수가 벌떡 일어나더니 경례라도 할 것 같은 자세로 대답했다. "네, 렉터 박사님?"

"비교를 하고 싶으니 파란색과 흰색 패턴이 있는 셔츠를 몇 개 골라서 보여줬으면 해. 이번엔 색깔을 직접 고를 생각이야."

"분홍색은 안돼요," 윌이 말했다.

"완전 잘 어울리실 것 같은데," 잭슨이 말했다. "피부톤이 아주 좋으세요."

"분홍색은 안돼요. 연보라색 계통도. 파스텔 톤은 싫어요."

"아까도 말했지만 색은 내가 직접 고를 겁니다." 한니발은 잭슨을 쫓아내고는 윌의 팔꿈치를 가볍게 이끌며 낮은 벨벳 소파로 안내했다. "잭슨 말도 어느 정도 맞긴 해요. 그런 색도 윌에게 잘 어울리긴 하겠지만 이런 정장은 단순히 미적인 면만 보고 고를 순 없으니까요. 입는 사람의 성격도 고려해야죠."

"제가 파스텔 같은 성격은 아니죠."

"네, 물론 아닙니다. 조금 더 어두운 계통이 좋을 것 같네요."

"옷 사는 걸 굉장히 진지하게 생각하네요."

"어느 정도는요. 전 이런 과정을 즐깁니다. 우리는 항상 사회적 역할을 수행하고 있죠. 의상이나 겉모습을 의식적으로 선택하다보면 그런 역할들의 존재를 더 쉽게 인지할 수 있고 그게 얼마나 피상적인지도 알 수 있습니다."

"문명사회의 허식이군요."

"대부분의 사람들은 기회만 생기면 얼마든지 야만성으로 회귀할 수 있죠."

"대부분이 아니라 전부죠," 윌이 말했다.

한니발은 고개를 끄덕이며 동의했다. 그때 잭슨이 셔츠를 잔뜩 들고 다시 등장했다. 그는 탁자 위에 옷을 늘여놓았다.

진파란색과 흰색으로 이루어진 셔츠들이 서로 겹친 채 부채꼴로 펼쳐져있다. 세세한 페이즐리, 줄무늬, 더 굵은 줄무늬, 물방울무늬, 작은 꽃무늬까지. 윌은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 이런 셔츠들을 입은 자신의 모습은 도저히 상상이 가질 않았다. 

"뭔가 마실 거라도 준비할까요?" 잭슨이 물었다. "생수? 칵테일?"

"난 괜찮아요," 윌이 말했다.

"나는 은침차 한 잔," 한니발이 말했다. "그리고 내 친구에게는 위스키 한 잔 부탁해."

윌은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 아주 강한 술이라도 한 잔 해야 할 것 같은 기분이 들긴 했다. 그는 셔츠로부터 멀찌감치 떨어지기 위해 소파에 등을 기대고는 한니발을 바라보았다. "그냥 박사님이 골라주면 안돼요?"

"제가 선택한 게 맘에 안 들 수도 있으니까요."

"페이즐리는 안돼요."

"꽃무늬는 어때요?"

"나쁘지는 않은 정도? 더 이상한 옷들도 많이 입어봤으니까요."

"전적으로 좋아하는 건 아니군요. 어디 한번 볼까요." 한니발은 탁자 위로 몸을 숙이며 각 무늬를 살펴보고는 자리에서 일어났다. 더 많은 셔츠들이 벽을 따라 걸려있었고 한니발은 그걸 하나씩 살펴보기 시작했다.

윌은 이메일이라도 확인해볼까 생각이 들었다. 하지만 그는 한니발의 손을 지켜보는 것에 집중했다. 한니발이 말을 할 때마다 자주 관찰했기 때문에 익숙한 대상이다. 한니발의 자세가 항상 그렇듯 손동작 역시 침착하고 안정적이다. 의사의 손놀림이다. 윌은 가끔 저 손이 피에 흠뻑 젖은 채 만지는 대상마다 핏자국을 남기는 모습을 상상하곤 했다. 하얀색 건반에 피투성이 지문이 남는 모습을.

"사무실에 있는 하프시코드는 자주 연주하나요?" 윌이 물었다.

한니발은 어깨 너머로 윌을 쳐다봤다. 무표정한 걸 보니 질문에 놀란 것 같다. "가끔씩. 조율이 필요할 때요."

"어쨌든 칠 줄 아는군요?"

"그렇죠, 칠 줄 압니다."

"저를 위해서 언제 연주해주지 않겠어요?"

한니발은 작은 미소를 지었다. "물론이죠. 윌이 원한다면 아무때나."

잭슨이 윌에게 줄 위스키, 작은 찻주전자, 그리고 얇은 흰색 종이컵을 올려놓은 쟁반을 들고 나타났다. "맘에 드는 건 발견하셨어요?" 그가 물었다.

윌은 잭슨이 잘못한 건 아무것도 없다고 스스로를 타이르며 '저기 출구요'라고 대답하려는 걸 참았다. 그는 대신 위스키를 마셨다. 아주 훌륭한 선택이었다. 윌은 한 모금 마시고는 미소까지 지어주었다. "맛있네요," 그가 말했다. "이거 무슨 술인가요?"

"10년산 탈리스커 싱글 몰트예요. 수잔이 예전에 저도 한번 먹게 해줬는데 열라 맛있더라고요."

"잭슨, 제발," 한니발이 셔츠들로부터 시선을 떼지 않은 채 말했다. "그런 비속어는 쓰지 말라고 한번 얘기했을 텐데."

"죄송해요, 렉터 박사님. 혹시 탈의실에 갖다놓을 옷은 고르셨어요?"

"여기, 고마워." 한니발은 5벌이 넘는 셔츠를 건네주었다. 일단 페이즐리나 파스텔톤 셔츠는 보이지 않았다. "그리고 예전에 본 능직 실크 넥타이들은 아직 갖고 있나?"

"네, 있습니다. 갖고 올게요."

한니발은 푹신한 소파에 도로 내려앉고는 연녹색과 금빛이 섞인 듯한 차를 따랐다. "질문하고 싶은 게 있는 표정이네요," 그가 말했다. 

"항상 이런 식으로 쇼핑을 하는지 묻고 싶은 마음과, 저도 위스키가 '열라 맛있다'고 하면 혼낼 건지 묻고 싶은 마음이 반반이네요."

"항상은 아니지만 가능하면 이렇게 하죠. 그리고 물론 제가 감히 윌의 언어습관을 고칠 생각은 없습니다."

윌은 웃음을 참으려다가 하마터면 사레가 걸릴 뻔했다. "박사님이 감히 못할 일은 아무것도 없을 것 같은데요."

한니발은 찻잔 너머로 작은 미소를 지었다. "그런가요?"

"반관습적 행위로 놓고 보자면, 나에게 비속어 쓰지 말라고 훈계하는 건 이정도 수준이고--" 윌은 허리 근처를 가리켰다. "나에게 이런 옷을 사주는 건... 제가 손으로 가리킬 수도 없는 수준이죠. 저 천장 높이 정도. 여기 천장도 보통이 높은 게 아닌데 말이죠. 아니면 이런 게 평범한 행위인 척 할 건가요?" 

"우리 둘 다 평범한 척하는 것에는 재능이 없죠."

"박사님이 저보단 낫잖아요. 주로."

"필요에 따라서는, 네, 그렇죠."

"박사님은 자신의 기이함을 잘 이용해서-- 아까 뭐라고 표현했죠? 화려한 의상과 겉모습으로 활용하죠. 유럽 억양에 특이한 줄무늬 정장을 입는 렉터 박사. 자신을 진기한 사람으로 꾸며놓죠. 아주 무해한 사람처럼요."

"저도 윌만큼이나 무해한 사람입니다."

"네, 제 말이 그 말이에요." 윌은 술잔을 내려보았지만 어느새 잔은 비어있었다.

한니발은 빈 잔을 챙겨갔다. "또 한 잔 갖다줄게요. 옷을 몇 벌 입어본 다음에요."

한니발은 묵직한 커튼 뒤에 있는 수많은 드레스룸을 향해 윌을 이끌었다. 각 방에는 안락의자 하나, 반누드 상태의 남자가 찍힌 흑백 사진, 그리고 옷을 걸 수 있는 행거가 마련되어있었다. 윌이 들어간 방의 행거에는 다양한 셔츠와 네이비색 정장이 걸려있다.

"정장이 셔츠와 잘 어울리는지만 확인해봐요," 한니발이 말했다. "수요일쯤 여기로 와서 가봉해보면 됩니다. 시간 괜찮아요?"

"근무시간 이후면 다 돼요."

"7시 전까지만 오면 됩니다. 이제 아무 셔츠나 하나 골라서 입은 다음 저에게 보여주세요." 한니발은 몸을 돌려 나갔고 윌은 면과 모직으로 이루어진 숲 한가운데에 덩그러니 서있었다.

위스키가 제 역을 톡톡히 한 덕분에 윌은 생각보다 긴장이 풀린 상태였다. 팔다리가 나른하고 몸이 따뜻하다. 평소 쫓아다니던 그림자들 역시 보이지 않아 신기하다. 윌은 셔츠들을 둘러보다가 모눈종이처럼 생긴 셔츠 하나, 그리고 소매에 잉어가 수놓인 셔츠 하나를 옆에 치워두고는 남은 셔츠 중 하나를 골라 입어보았다.

셔츠는 정장보다 약간 더 밝은 파란색이다. 정장은 차분한 바다에서 보일 법한 진한 푸른색에 격자무늬가 짜여있었는데 무늬가 셔츠처럼 연한 파란색이라 잘 눈에 보이지 않을 정도였다. 윌은 가장 윗단추만 빼고 전부 단추를 채운 다음 정장도 입어보았다.

노크 소리가 들리더니 잭슨의 목소리가 들렸다. "안에 위스키 또 넣어드릴까요, 그레이엄 씨?"

윌은 문을 열었다. "네, 주세요. 고마워요."

잭슨은 위스키를 건네주면서 윌을 위아래로 훑어보았다. "와아, 이정도 남자 손님은 잘 안 오는데-- 아니, 물론 렉터 박사님도 나이에 비해서 정말 잘생기셨지만-- 수잔이 더 필요한 건 없는지 확인해보고 올게요, 미안해요, 잠시만요."

윌이 인상을 찌푸리는 동안 한니발과 부딪힌 잭슨이 다시 한번 사과하는 소리가 들렸다. 한니발이 마치 냅킨을 준비한 웨이터처럼 넥타이 세 개을 팔 위에 걸친 채 탈의실로 들어섰다.

"잭슨이 제대로 반한 모양이네요," 한니발이 말했다.

윌의 몸을 훑는 한니발의 시선은 훨씬 더 느긋했다. 윌은 뱃속에 이상한 기분이 들었다. 초조한 마음에 위스키를 벌컥벌컥 마셔버릴 뻔했지만 비싼 술이라는 생각으로 겨우 충동을 참았다.

"그냥 정장일 뿐인데요, 뭘," 그가 중얼거렸다.

한니발은 윌의 팔을 가볍게 쥐며 다양한 각도로 꺾여있는 거울 앞으로 그를 안내했다. 윌은 오늘 하루만 한니발이 몇번이나 스킨십을 시도했는지 세어보려했지만 낯선 환경이라 바짝 긴장한 상태에서 바로 등 뒤에 한니발까지 서있다보니 모든 감각이 마비되는 것 같다. 평생 입어본 재킷 중에 이렇게 몸에 딱 맞는 옷은 처음인데 몸의 움직임뿐만 아니라 생각까지 전부 압박 당하는 것만 같다.

한니발은 어깨 위로 넥타이 세 개를 얹어보았다. "특별히 선호하는 건 있나요?"

윌은 그저 고개를 흔들었다. "박사님이 원하는 대로 하세요."

"오늘은 유난히 온순하군요. 위스키 때문에 그런가요?"

윌은 고개를 저었지만 어쩌면 조금은 술의 영향이 있을지도 모르겠다. "그냥... 이런 건 익숙치 않아서."

"걱정 마세요. 제가 잘 안내해줄테니."

한니발은 셔츠 옷깃을 올린 다음 진회색 넥타이를 목에 둘러주었다. 아주 가까이서 보아야만 구별이 가능할 정도의 회색 기하학 무늬와 남색 줄무늬가 들어있지만 거울로 바라보면 넥타이에서 광택이 나는 것처럼 보였다. 한니발은 윌의 몸을 돌린 다음에 넥타이 양끝을 잡았다.

"넥타이 정도는 혼자서도 할 수 있어요," 윌이 말했다.

그는 내려놓을 곳 없는 술잔을 한손에 든 채 나머지 한 손을 들어올렸다. 한니발은 그 위에 자신의 손을 포갰고 윌은 그대로 굳었다.

"더블 윈저도 할 줄 알아요?"

"음. 아니요."

"그렇다면 제가 해드리지요."

윌은 한니발이 맘대로 하도록 가만히 서있었다. 그는 실크천을 만지는 한니발의 손을 쳐다보다가 지금이 무슨 상황인지 까먹을 뻔했지만 넥타이는 이내 목부근을 조이며 단단하게 고정됐다.  한니발이 옷깃을 다시 정리해주자 윌은 침을 삼켰다.

"어때요?" 윌이 물었다. 

"직접 거울로 보세요."

"전 박사님의 생각이 더 궁금한데요," 윌이 말했다. 아, 젠장, 이건 무조건 술기운 때문이다. 윌은 아래를 쳐다보고는 두번째 술잔도 이미 반은 비었다는 걸 깨달았다. 집으로 돌아가야 한다. 최대한 빨리. 필요하다면 택시를 불러서라도.

한니발은 재킷을 쓱 매만지면서 희미한 미소를 지었다. "우아해보입니다," 그가 말했다. "약간 위험한 느낌도 있고요. 잘 어울려요."

한니발이 윌의 몸을 돌려주자 윌은 순순히 따랐다. 하지만 바닥에서 시선을 끌어올리기까지는 몇 초가 더 걸렸다. 마침내 고개를 들자 방금 한니발이 해준 말이 머릿속에서 다시 울렸다. 그 말이 사실이라는 걸 인정할 정도의 객관적인 판단력은 있었다.

윌은 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. "그러면 이제 다른 옷들은 안 입어봐도 되는 거죠?"

한니발이 웃었다. "원하지 않는다면요. 이 옷은 맘에 드나요?"

"네... 네, 그런 것 같아요." 윌은 다시 한번 슬쩍 거울을 바라보았다. 마치 다른 사람처럼 보이는 것이 싫지 않았다. 


	7. Chapter 7

두 사람은 가게 밖 인도로 나왔다. 윌은 나머지 위스키를 전부 마신 상태인데다가 아무리 봐도 한 개 이상의 셔츠가 들어있는 가방을 쥐고 있다.

"이제 집에 돌아가 봐야겠어요," 그가 말했다.

"점심은 안 먹어도 돼요?"

"안 먹는 게 나을 것 같아요. 두 번째 잔은 마시지 말 걸 그랬어요. 첫 번째 잔도 마시면 안됐을 것 같지만." 윌은 한니발의 발 근처만 열심히 내려다보았다.

"혹시 제가 이 틈을 타서 억지로 밀어붙일까봐 걱정돼서 그래요?"

"물론 아니죠."

"제가 억지로 밀어붙였으면 좋겠어요?" 전혀 놀리는 투는 아니다. 아주 진지한 질문이다.

윌은 놀라서 고개를 들었다. '네'라고 대답하고 싶은 강렬한 충동을 느꼈다. 그러니까 당장 떠나야겠다는 생각이 들었다. 술을 마시지 않아도 한니발 곁에 있으면 무방비 상태가 되어버리는 것 같다.

"그럴지도요," 그가 말했다.

"어떤 식으로?"

"잘 모르겠어요."

한니발은 전혀 흔들리지 않는 표정으로 침착하게 윌을 관찰했다. 그는 윌이 무슨 말을 해도 절대 놀라지 않는다. 아무리 솔직하게 대답해도 말이다.

"그럼 제가 도와주도록 하죠. 따라오세요."

두 사람은 하얀 입김을 내쉬며 함께 길을 걸었다. 이따금 어깨가 스쳤다. 윌은 엉뚱한 짓을 할까봐 일부러 양손을 코트 주머니에 쑤셔넣었다.

한 블록 정도 걷던 한니발은 작은 골동품 가게로 들어가는 문을 열어주더니 윌에게 들어가라고 손짓했다. 가게는 커다란 드레스룸 수준의 크기였다. 그나마 있던 좁은 공간도 디스플레이가 달린 계산대가 대부분을 차지했다. 유리 안쪽 선반은 바닥이 벨벳으로 깔려있었고 그 위에 놓인 상품들이 조명 아래 번쩍거렸다.

계산대 뒤에 있던 늙은 남자가 자리에서 일어나 한니발과 악수했다. "렉터 박사님! 만나서 반갑네요. 상아 눈은 잘 간직하고 계시죠?"

"네, 고마워요, 필립." 한니발은 윌을 향해 설명을 덧붙였다. "윌도 아마 봤을 거예요. 서재 책꽂이 위에 놓인 18세기 해부용 모델이죠."

윌은 고개를 끄덕였다. 청동과 유리, 상아로 이뤄진 눈의 단면도였는데 항상 서재 안에 있는 사람들을 관찰하고 있었다. 한니발과 필립은 한동안 수다를 떨었다. 필립이 뼈로 조각한 귀 모형을 들고 나오자 한니발은 물건을 관찰해보더니 마침내 이곳에 방문한 목적을 꺼냈다.

"전에 흑단과 다이아몬드로 구성된 커프링크스를 본 것 같은데. 아직 남아있나요?"

"오, 그럼요. 그런 절묘함을 제대로 이해하려면 상당한 감각이 필요한데 최근에는 그런 사람들을 찾아보기 힘드니 말이죠. 디스플레이에서는 빼뒀는데 잠시만 기다리세요. 바로 갖고 오겠습니다."

그는 뒷편으로 사라졌고 윌은 기회를 틈타 질문을 했다. "지금 그걸 저한테 사주려는 건 아니죠?"

"물론 윌을 위한 선물이죠."

"다이아몬드를 사주겠다고요? 아니, 그런 말은 어차피 안 통할 테고. 전 프렌치 커프가 달린 셔츠가 없어요."

한니발은 윌이 들고 있는 가방을 향해 고갯짓을 했다. "지금은 있습니다만."

윌은 가방 안을 훔쳐보았지만 새까만 포장용 종이밖에 안 보인다. 그는 이마를 문질렀다. "알았어요. 아무리 그래도. 다이아몬드를요?"

"아까 강제로 밀어붙였으면 좋겠다고 했잖아요," 한니발이 낮게 말했다. "지금 그렇게 하고 있습니다. 그리고 윌은 결국 허락할 거잖아요, 그렇죠?"

지금 윌의 얼굴이 달아오르는 이유가 아까 마신 위스키 때문인지, 작은 가게의 답답한 공기 때문이지, 부끄러워서인지 구분이 가질 않는다. 그는 바닥을 내려다보고는 시선을 한니발의 신발에 고정한 채 침을 삼켰다.

침묵이 길게 이어졌다. 먼지가 쌓인 높은 선반 위에서 시계 두 개가 약간 엇박자로 째깍거렸다.

"네," 윌이 약간 쉰 목소리로 대답했다. "허락할 거예요."

"잘 생각했어요," 한니발이 말했다.

필립이 낡은 벨벳 상자를 들고 다시 나타났다. 그는 상자를 열어 계산대 위에 올려두었다. "여기 있습니다. 백금으로 장식한 흑단에 사각형 다이아몬드입니다. 마리오 브첼라티가 직접 사인을 했죠."

"제작연도는?"

"1920년대입니다만 그 이상은 저도 확실히 말씀드릴 수 없네요." 

한니발은 잠시 커프링크스를 관찰해보더니 상자를 윌에게 넘겨주었다. "맘에 들어요?"

윌은 윤이 나는 흑단을 빤히 내려다보았다. 적어도 한니발을 바라보는 것보단 나았다. 차마 가게 주인의 얼굴도 못 보겠다. 지금 저 사람은 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까. 윌은 억지로 심호흡을 하며 의식적으로 어깨에서 긴장을 뺐다. 필립은 아마 오늘 매출을 올릴 수 있겠다는 생각에 다른 건 별로 신경 쓰지 않을 것이다.

작은 사각형 다이아몬드는 중앙에서 약간 벗어나있다. 검은 나뭇결이 호피무늬처럼 진갈색 흑단을 가로질렀다. 윌은 흑단을 엄지로 문질러보았다. 따뜻하다.

"네," 윌이 고개를 들지 않은 채 조용히 대답했다. "맘에 들어요."

"좋습니다," 한니발이 말했다. 상자를 도로 가져가는 한니발의 손가락이 스쳤다. "포장해주시겠어요?" 한니발이 필립에게 말했다. "외상으로 달아놓으세요."

"물론이죠, 렉터 박사님."

필립은 가게의 이름이 적힌 또다른 상자 안에 벨벳 상자를 넣었다. 그리고는 크림색 포장지와 진갈색 리본을 꺼냈다.

"포장 안 해도 돼요," 윌이 말했다. "그럴 필요 없어요."

한니발은 윌의 어깨 위에 손을 올렸다. "무슨 말씀을. 선물은 정식으로 포장해서 줘야죠."

윌은 두 사람 사이의 거래를 떠올리고는 침묵을 지켰다. 책과 코트. 정장과 저 가방에 든 많은 물건들을 사주는 대가로 저녁 식사 한 끼. 이건 그 허울뿐인 교환 방식으로도 설명할 수 없는 선물이었다. 그저 한니발이 사주고 싶다는 이유만으로, 그리고 윌이 지금 정신이 없다는 이유만으로 주는 선물이다.

필립은 포장을 마친 후 가방을 한니발에게 건네주었다. 두 사람이 다시 추운 길거리로 나섰지만 한니발은 여전히 가방을 들고 있었다.

"그건 그냥 제가--" 윌은 어색하게 손을 뻗었다. 돈도 다 냈는데 가방까지 들게 하는 건 예의가 아닌 것 같았다.

"이 선물은 점심 먹을 때 열어보세요."

윌은 양손을 주머니 속에 넣고 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다. 안 봐도 그 광경이 눈에 선했다. 하얀 식탁보 위로 오가는 조용한 대화와 가벼운 쨍그랑 소리. 포장된 상자를 테이블 위로 쓱 밀어주는 한니발. 다른 사람들 눈에 어떻게 보일지는 아주 뻔했다. 다리 사이가 약간 반응을 보이길래 윌은 손톱이 파고들 정도로 주먹을 세게 움켜쥐었다.

"그러는 편이 더 좋아요?" 한니발이 조용히 물었다. "이 정도면 제가 충분히 밀어붙인 건가요?"

윌은 차마 시선도 못 마주치고 그저 고개만 끄덕였다. 그렇다, 아주 충분했다.

*

한니발은 오후 늦게 윌을 울프 트랩에 바래다주었다. 윌은 옷걸이에 코트를 걸고 쇼핑백에 든 옷을 꺼냈다. 깔끔하게 접힌 셔츠 세 장이 들어있다. 가게에서 입어본 셔츠 하나, 한니발이 말했던 프렌치 커프가 달린 셔츠 하나, 그리고 흐린 회색 줄무늬에 옷깃과 소매만 하얀 셔츠 하나. 넥타이가 든 상자는 열어보지 않았다. 정신적으로 아직 준비가 되지 않았다.   
완다가 고개를 치켜들며 셔츠 소매를 킁킁댔지만 개들은 윌의 허락 없이 침대 위로 올라오지 않도록 훈련되어있다. 윌은 셔츠들을 침대 위에 늘여놓은 채 커피를 마시러 부엌으로 향했다. 커피가 완성되자 윌은 다시 코트를 껴입고는 뒷마루에 나가 들판에서 개들이 서로 쫓아다니며 뛰어 노는 모습을 바라보면서 커피를 마셨다. 뛰노는 개들이 부러웠지만 그런 생각은 평소에도 많이 한다.

난간에 올려놓은 커피가 식어가는 동안 윌은 막대기나 공을 던져주기도 하고 낡은 밧줄로 줄다리기를 해주기도 했다. 어느새 리지가 윌의 발치에 드러누워 헐떡이기 시작했다. 상대적으로 어린 개들도 막대기를 쫓아가는 대신 윌의 다리에 기대 손을 핥아대기 시작한다.

개들에게 저녁을 챙겨준 윌은 책상 앞에 앉아 제작 중이던 낚시 미끼를 바라보았지만 자꾸 침대 위로 시선이 갔다. 이제는 포장지가 뜯긴 작은 상자가 흰 셔츠 위에 올려져 있다. 

한니발은 디저트를 먹기 직전 상자를 꺼내 테이블 위로 쓱 밀어주었었다. 그 무렵이 되자 술기운이 상당히 깬 윌은 선물을 거절하려고 했다. 뒷수습을 하고 싶어서 다급해진 마음에 입속에 든 혓바닥이 묵직하게 느껴졌다. 

_"이런 건-- 아직 돈을 낸 것도 아니니까 다시 돌려줘도 돼요. 이건 정말 미친 짓이에요, 지금까지 받은 것만도-- 정장에다가. 나머지 선물들도요."_

"이걸 갖고 싶나요?"

"제가 그런-- 그런 물건을 받아봤자 어디에 쓰겠어요?"

"질문을 잘못 선택한 것 같군요. 제가 이걸 윌에게 주기를 바라나요?"

정곡을 정확하게 찌른 질문이었다. 조명을 받아 번뜩이는 포크를 괜시리 쳐다보며 끝까지 고집을 꺾지 않겠다는 표정을 보이려던 윌은 결국 포장지를 뜯었다. 너무나 창피해서 오히려 만족스럽기까지 하다. 뭔가 잘못된 행동을 하고 있다는 스릴감과 비슷했다.

지금 윌을 움직이게 만드는 것도 바로 그 흥분감이었다. 윌은 셔츠와 그 아래 입고 있던 티셔츠를 벗겨내고는 옷을 서랍장 위로 내던졌다. 부드러운 하얀 면이 피부에 닿는 시원한 입김처럼 몸을 감쌌다. 윌은 손을 뒤덮은 긴 소매를 한동안 그대로 늘어뜨리고 있다가 제대로 접어올렸다. 

커프링크스는 좀 더 노력이 필요했다. 이런 건 한 번도 해본 적이 없어서 소매에 달린 구멍 네 개에 각각 단추를 밀어넣는 게 영 어색했다. 안 어울린다. 이런 걸 받을 자격이 없는 것 같은 느낌. 하지만 한니발은 전혀 그렇게 생각하는 것 같지 않았다. 

윌은 입술을 깨물면서 혼자 웃었다. "바보 같아," 그가 속삭였다. 하지만 아무도 피해를 입진 않는다. 조금은 더 자주 멍청하고 무해한 행동을 하면서 사는 게 낫겠지. 

윌은 셔츠 앞을 잠그지 않았다. 그는 청바지에 맨발 차림으로 저녁을 차렸다. 운을 시험하듯 파스타용 토마토 소스를 만들어보았다. 셔츠에는 아무것도 튀지 않고 잘 끝났지만 완다의 귀에 소스 덩어리가 묻었다. 호머가 대신 핥아먹었다. 

부엌을 전부 정리하고, 남은 음식은 냉장고에 넣고, 집 안에 고요한 밤공기가 맴돌자 윌은 나머지 셔츠 두 장을 옷장에 넣은 후 넥타이를 살펴보았다. 상자 안에는 윌이 가게에서 매어본 넥타이와 거친 회색 실크 넥타이, 그리고 한가운데에 진파랑색 선이 하나 지나는 얇은 검정색 넥타이가 들어있었다. 그리고 더블 윈저 넥타이를 매는 방법이 그려진 종이도 들어있었다. 

윌은 어이없다는 듯 눈알을 굴리면서 휴대폰을 집어 들어 한니발에게 문자를 보냈다. _박사님이 넥타이 매줄 때 직접 다 봤는데 조금은 제 기억력을 믿어주세요_

_딱 한 번 보고 전부 외울 수 있는 사람은 많지 않을 겁니다. 특히 그런 상황에서요._

_위스키에 취한 상황이요? 아니면 박사님이 내 몸을 자꾸 만지는 상황이요?_

윌은 잠시 문자를 내려다보다가 '전송'을 눌렀다. 한니발이 이런 식으로 자꾸 선을 넘어올 생각이라면 적어도 그게 윌에게 어떤 영향을 미쳤는지 정도는 알게 해줘야지.

_어느 쪽이든 머릿속을 흐트러뜨릴 수는 있겠죠._

_저는 안 그래요. 제 기억력이 좋은 건 알잖아요_

_그래서 오늘 가장 인상적이었던 기억은 무엇이었나요?_

_레스토랑. 거기서 상자를 열었던 거요_

_사람들이 보는 앞에서 말이죠._

_네_

_남에게 보여주듯이._

윌은 몸을 떨면서 눈을 잠시 감고는 청바지 위로 자신의 성기를 만져보았다. 

_그건 제가 하고 있던 게 아닐 텐데요_

_그럼 남에게 보여지고 있었다고 하죠._

_네_

아니, 자기 정신과 상담의와 문자를 하면서 자위를 할 순 없다. 아무리 두 사람의 관계가 불명확해졌다고는 해도 말이다. 그리고 이런 관계가 굉장히 흥분된다는 생각이 조금 든다고 해도 말이다. 

윌은 양손으로 부지런히 타자를 쳤다. 

_반관습적인 행위_

_우린 매도하라고 배운 것들에게 오히려 이끌리곤 합니다. 그 선을 넘어서는 것에 대해 일종의 힘을 느끼죠._

_박사님의 경계선은 어디까지 인가요?_

_이미 오래 전에 대부분 넘어섰습니다._

윌은 자리에서 일어나 휴대폰을 꽉 쥔 채 침대에서 창문까지 이리저리 오갔다. 손바닥이 축축하다. 나머지 한손으로 청바지 앞섶에 눌러보았지만 지퍼를 내리지 않는 한 딱히 어쩔 도리가 없었고 지퍼를 내리는 순간 모든 게 끝날 것 같다. 윌은 다시 침대에 앉았다. 

_말해줘요_

_목요일 상담시간에 다시 한 번 물어보면 대답해드릴지도 모르죠. 이런 이야기를 하는 데 문자가 적합한 수단 같지는 않습니다. 잘 자요, 윌._

_잘자요 렉터 박사님_

윌은 청바지와 속옷을 벗어버리고는 침대 위에 드러누웠다. 스스로를 만지는 손목 위에서 다이아몬드가 반짝였다. 이번에는 침 대신 윤활제를 이용했다. 액체가 셔츠에 묻지 않도록 조심하면서.

윌은 한쪽 발을 바닥에 내려놓은 채 나머지 발은 침대 위에 올려놓았다. 다리를 넓게 벌린 채 엄지로 귀두 부분을 매만졌다. 호흡이 빨라진다. 심장도 더 빠르게 뛴다. 손을 점점 빠르게 움직이자 바람소리인지 자신의 심장소리인지 모를 것이 귓가에서 울렸다. 

한니발도 이 사실을 알까 궁금하다. 그에게 성적인 의도가 조금이라도 있을까. 전혀 그런 흔적은 보이지 않았다. 적어도 윌의 눈에는. 내일 한니발의 사무실에서 의자에 앉은 채 지금 이 순간을 설명하는 자신의 모습을 상상해보았다. 침대 위에서 다리를 벌린 채 부끄러움은 전부 내팽개쳐 버리고 한니발이 준 옷만을 걸치고 있는 자신의 모습을.

한니발은 다음에 또 가자고 했었다. 윌은 더 많은 선물을 받아 자신은 영원히 살 수조차 없을 옷들로 머리끝부터 발끝까지 차려입은 자신을 상상했다. 셔츠, 정장. 이탈리아산 구두. 심지어 속옷까지도.

한니발이 윌을 사무실 벽에 몰아붙인 채 옷을 벗긴다. 얼마든지 할 수 있으니까. 윌의 몸에 걸친 옷은 전부 다 한니발의 것이니까. 어쩌면 윌에게 손끝 하나 안 댈지도 모른다. 발기한 채 애타는 모습 그대로 방치할 지도 모른다. 만약 다시 옷을 돌려받고 싶으면 그만큼의 노력을 보여주라고 명령하면서.

한니발의 성기를 입에 넣은 자신의 모습을 상상하기까지 오래 걸리진 않았다. 윌은 입 속에 손가락을 세 개 넣고는 깊게 빨았다. 성기를 위아래로 쓰다듬는 손목에 자꾸 부딪히는 커프링크스가 느껴졌다. 윌은 사정하면서 소리내어 욕설을 내뱉었다. 


	8. Chapter 8

윌은 저녁 무렵 가봉을 하러 가게에 들렀다. 차에서 내려 개조된 창고까지 걸어가는 동안 긴 그림자가 인도 위에 드리운다. 더 일찍 올 생각이었는데 채점해야 할 과제가 산더미였는데다가 수업도 세 개나 있었고 뉴올리언스에서 일했을 당시 담당했던 사건에 대한 초청 강의까지 처리하느라 많이 늦어졌다. 그 당시 사건의 기억이 축축한 거미줄처럼 윌에게 엉겨붙는다.

따뜻하고 밝은 스튜디오 안으로 들어오니 현재에 집중하기가 쉬워졌다. 잭슨은 마치 1950년대 시트콤에서나 나올 것 같은 늘씬한 아내처럼 커피 한 잔을 든 채 미소를 지어주며 기다리고 있었다. 

"안녕하세요, 그레이엄 씨! 조금만 있으면 수잔이 금방 나올 거예요."

"고마워요." 윌은 건배를 하듯 커피잔을 잠시 들어올렸다. 그는 소파로 다가가 양손으로 머그잔을 쥔 채 제자리에 앉았다. 

잭슨은 양손을 주머니에 넣은 채 윌 주변을 어슬렁거렸다. 금발 속눈썹을 깜박이며 윌을 쳐다본다. "뭐라도 더 가져다 드릴까요?" 그가 물었다. 

"아니요," 윌이 천천히 말했다. "괜찮아요."

"정말요? 아무거나 다 괜찮아요. 뭐든 말씀만 하세요."

윌은 잭슨을 빤히 쳐다봤지만 마침 수잔이 뒷방에서 등장했다. 그녀는 정장을 윌에게 건네주었고 윌이 탈의실에서 나오자마자 혼자 중얼거리면서 손목에 바늘꽂이를 단 채 가봉을 하기 시작했다. 

가까이서 맡아보니 수잔에게서는 희미한 담배 냄새가 났다. 수잔이 날카로운 핀으로 찌르면서 옷은 잘 맞는지, 움직임은 어떤지 날카로운 질문들을 던져냈지만 담배 냄새 때문인지 왠지 안정이 됐다. 윌의 아버지와 그 친구들은 단 한 명도 빠짐없이 담배를 피웠었다. 냄새 자체는 불쾌하지만 어린 시절의 안정감이 떠올랐다. 

수잔은 윌의 무릎을 탁 치면서 시선을 끌었다. "손님이 원하는 건 전부 렉터 박사님 외상으로 달아놓으면 된다고 하셨으니까 원하는 거 있으면 말만 하세요."

윌은 고개를 끄덕이고는 일부러 잭슨을 쳐다보지 않았다. 

"됐습니다." 수잔이 재킷을 벗기고는 탈의실을 향해 손짓을 했다. "금요일이면 완성될 거예요. 직접 집으로 보내드릴게요. 그리고 렉터 박사님한테는 제발 이런 건 한달 전에 미리 주문해달라고 하세요. 아니면 2주라도. 전 재단사일 뿐이지 마술사가 아니라고요."

"급하게 일하는 걸 싫어하세요." 수잔이 발을 구르며 사라지자 잭슨이 말했다. "지난주에 어떤 손님이 똑같은 기간을 주고 빨리 처리해달라고 했는데 얼마나 난리를 쳤는지 몰라요. 그레이엄 씨 옷은 렉터 박사님 부탁이었으니까 그나마 해준 거예요."

"박사님은 원하는 걸 놓치는 법이 없긴 하죠."

"네, 저도 그렇게 생각해요." 잭슨이 멈칫했다. "그래서. 음. 아마 금요일에는 제가 정장을 들고 찾아갈 거예요. 언제쯤 가면 집에 계세요?"

잭슨의 몸짓과 허리 각도와 가까이 달라붙는 태도를 보아하니 무슨 의도의 질문인지는 너무나 명확했다. 깨물어대던 아랫입술이 분홍색으로 반짝거린다. 가장 심각한 문제는 윌도 그 제안이 끌린다는 것이었다. 

몇 년째 상대도 없었는데 잭슨 정도면 외모도 무난했다. 섹스도 적당할 것이고 하룻밤 자고 나면 그 이후에 다시 만나고 싶어 하지도 않을 것이다. 잭슨이 윌에게서 어떤 매력을 느꼈는지는 몰라도 윌의 초라한 삶과 개털 가득한 집을 보고 나면 순식간에 정이 떨어질 테니 아무 문제없을 것이다. 

하지만 잭슨은 윌이 가르치는 학생들보다도 어려 보였고 그냥 착한 애 같았다. 그리고 '착한 애'라고 생각하는 사람과 섹스를 하는 건 영 아닌 것 같다. 

"그냥 앞마루에 놓고 가도 돼요," 윌이 대답했다. 잭슨의 얼굴에 실망한 표정이 떠올랐다. 무시무시할 정도로 어려 보여서 윌은 거절하길 잘 했다는 생각이 들었다. "낮 시간에 아무 때나 놓고 가세요."

"하지만 렉터 박사님이 분명-- 뭐, 직접 말한 건 아니지만 그래도--"

윌은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "렉터 박사님이 뭐라고 했는데요?"

"젠장. 제가 혹시 두 분이서 사귀는 사이냐고 물어봤는데, 박사님이 아니라고 했는데,  말투가 그런 거 있잖아요." 

윌은 박사님의 말투가 어땠냐고 물어보고 싶었지만 상상은 충분히 갔다.

*

"들어오세요."

윌은 코트를 벗고는 의자 위에 털썩 내려앉았다. "저한테 사람까지 선물할 순 없어요."

"잭슨을 뜻하는 것 같군요."

"맞아요."

한니발은 자리에 앉으면서 바지 주름을 쓸어내렸다. "침대 위에 묶어둔 것도 아니고 그저 질문에 대답해줬을 뿐입니다, 윌."

"왜 그런 질문을 했는지는 잘 알고 있었잖아요."

"네, 너무 의도가 뻔해서 괴로울 정도였죠."

"일부러 잭슨에게 용기를 주려고 교묘하게 대답했죠."

"용기를 꺾으려고 하진 않았죠."

"도대체 왜요?"

"제가 그럴 위치는 아니니까요. 솔직하게 생각해보세요. 제가 잭슨에게 떨어지라고 경고했다면 똑같이 기분 나쁘지 않았겠어요?"

아니, 안 나쁘다. 왜냐하면 어떤 의미에서는, 곱상하게 생긴 대학생들의 접근을 막아주는 것이야말로 한니발의 역할이란 생각이 들어서였다. 윌은 앞으로 기대 얼굴을 양손으로 문질렀다.

두 사람은 한동안 침묵했다.

"사람이 지켜야 할 선에 대해 이야기하기로 했죠," 윌이 말했다. 

"윌이 저에게 물어보기로 했었죠."

"지금 묻고 있는 거예요. 박사님은 어떤 선을 넘었는데요?"

"의대에 다니다보면 상당히 많은 선을 넘게 되죠. 경찰직 사람들과 유사하게. 예를 들어 시체를 다루거나 관찰하는 것에 익숙해지고, 일반인보다는 훨씬 다양한 체액을 직접 경험해보며 지식을 쌓게 됩니다."

"대부분의 사람들은 체액에 어떤 힘이 있다고 생각하진 않아요. 특히 그런 게 얼굴에 튀었을 때는."

"윌이 가장 처음 자위를 해본 건 언제인가요?"

윌은 눈을 딱 한 번 깜박였다. "10살이나 11살 쯤. 무슨 얘기를 하려는 건지는 몰라도 빨리 본론으로 들어가시죠."

"자위는 보통 아이들, 특히 남자아이들이 처음으로 부모로부터 비밀을 갖게 되는 계기입니다. 누구에게도 말하지 말아야겠다는 감각을 처음 느끼는 거죠. 그로 인해 주변을 인식하는 방식이 바뀌면서 보다 독립적으로 성장하게 됩니다. 의대에서 얻은 지식도 그것과 유사하다고 생각합니다. 남들 앞에서 쉽게 꺼낼 수 없는 이야기라서 주변 사람들과 격리되는 느낌을 주죠. 대신 끊임없는 자기 진단과 원치 않는 성숙함을 어느 정도 갖추게 되지만요."

윌은 천천히 끄덕였다. "경찰직도 비슷해요. 저녁 먹으면서 가볍게 할 수 없는 이야기들을 잔뜩 알게 되죠. 남들은 듣고 싶어하지 않는 이야기들."

"그렇습니다. 그러니 지식에는 어떤 선이 있고 그걸 넘어서면 누구나 낯선 영역에 들어서게 됩니다. 한편으로는 우리가 일부러 밟고 넘어가는 선들도 있습니다. 행동에 대한 경계선이죠."

"환자에게 말도 안 되게 비싼 옷을 사주는 것도 그 일종인가요?"

"윌은 저를 혼내고 싶을 때만 '제 환자'라고 말하는 것이 흥미롭다고 생각합니다만."

"알았어요. 그럼 '친구'에게 말도 안 되게 비싼 옷을 사주는 거라고 하죠."

"네. 다소 특이하지만 무해한 변덕을 즐겨보는 거죠."

"그런 식으로 변덕을 즐겨본 것이 또 뭐가 있나요?"

한니발은 깍지를 낀 다음 무릎 위에 올려놓았다. "섹스와 관련된 실험 목록을 말씀드릴 수도 있겠지만 그런 건 너무 식상하죠, 안 그런가요?"

윌은 자신만의 무표정한, 놀라지 않은 표정을 지어주었다. 그는 한니발의 자세를 흉내내며 경청하고 있다는 듯 앞으로 몸을 숙였다. "지금은 한니발의 상담 시간이니까요. 한니발이 이야기하고 싶은 건 뭐든지 이야기해도 좋아요."

"좋습니다. 전 도살에 대해서 얘기하고 싶습니다. 윌은 어렸을 때 사냥을 해봤나요?"

"꼬마였을 때는 소소하게 했죠. 저녁 한 끼 때울 만한 걸로."

"왜 더 이상은 하지 않죠?"

"전 낚시를 더 잘 하더라고요."

한니발은 고개를 끄덕였다. 턱을 한번 끌어당기자 책상 위 조명에 눈빛이 반사됐다. "낚시꾼은 욕망의 본질을 잘 이해하고 있습니다. 그는 목표물이 스스로 다가오도록 주변 환경을 조성해놓죠. 그에 반해 사냥꾼은 행동을 이해합니다. 목표물이 어디로 도망칠지, 어디로 숨을지, 먹이는 어디서 찾는지. 잭은 사냥꾼과 비슷합니다. 그렇기 때문에 윌의 장점을 가치 있게 생각하죠."

"한니발도 사냥을 했나요?"

"이 나라로 건너오기 전에는 했습니다. 아주 어렸을 때 아버지가 활 쏘는 법을 가르쳐주셨죠. 집에 화재가 났을 때 가까스로 건진 물건이 얼마 없었는데 아버지의 활도 그 중 하나였어요."

윌은 자리에 앉은 채 기다렸다. 화재에 대해서는 질문하지 않았다. 그건 나중에 물어봐야 한다. 

한니발은 작은 미소로 보상해주었다. "윌과 마찬가지로 저도 음식을 먹기 위해 사냥했지만 새나 다람쥐보다는 더 난이도가 높은 먹이를 원했어요. 아버지가 쓰던 활시위를 당기려면 15킬로그램 정도의 힘이 필요했는데 사슴을 죽이는 것 치고 큰 힘은 아니었지만 그 나이대의 제가 할 수 있는 최대 한계치였죠."

"연습했군요."

"끊임없이 연습했습니다. 하지만 결국 사냥에 성공한 건 행운에 불과했어요. 전 개울가 옆 나무 위에 숨어있었는데 마음을 충분히 안정시키지 못해서 조용히 대기할 수가 없었습니다. 제가 잠들지 않았다면 그 사슴은 절대 다가오지 않았을 거예요."

윌은 어린 시절 한니발이 어땠을지 상상할 수 있다. 지저분하지만 결의에 찬 모습. 이미 혼자인 것에 익숙했을 것이다. 그리고 그는 자는 동안에도 활시위에서 손가락을 떼지 않을 것이다. 

"그래서 깨어났을 때는요?"

"그저 활시위를 당겼다가 놓기만 하면 됐어요. 녀석은 아주 가까웠죠. 10미터도 채 되지 않았어요. 죽이는 것 자체는 별다른 기술을 요하지 않습니다. 그 전과 그 후에 어떻게 하느냐가 중요하죠."

"시체를 도살하는 것 말이군요."

"맞습니다. 뒷다리를 밧줄로 묶어서 나뭇가지에 내달아놓은 다음 배를 갈라서 내장을 꺼내는 작업을 하긴 했지만 결코 쉽진 않았습니다. 당시 저는 해부학도 몰랐고 기술도 없었고 칼도 뭉툭했으니까요. 그 결과물은 상상이 가겠죠."

그랬다. 피는 계속 흐르는데 답답하고 배고프고 음식을 낭비하는 것 같아 가슴이 아팠을 것이다. 시체에는 파리가 꼬이기 시작했을 테고.

"울었나요?" 윌이 물었다.

한니발의 왼손이 잠시 움찔거리면서 주먹을 쥐더니 이내 힘을 풀었다. 얼굴에는 아무 변화가 없다. 

"윌은 절대 좋은 상담의가 되지 못 할 거예요. 지나치게 많은 걸 한눈에 파악하고 지나치게 직설적이니까요. 네, 울었습니다. 그 다음엔 비명을 질러댔어요. 가족이 전부 살해당한 이후 처음으로 입 밖에 내본 소리였습니다. 그리고 나서는 두려움이 밀려왔어요. 전 녀석의 피를 온몸에 칠했습니다." 한니발은 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "당시 13살이었으니까요. 다소 극적이었습니다."

윌의 머릿속에 펼쳐진 광경에는 묘한 아름다움이 있었다. 우거진 숲, 그 안에 짙은 어둠. 옆에서 흐르는 개울가. 목숨을 잃은 사슴과 인생을 잃은 소년. 피와 눈물과 분노. 최소한의 조건만을 충족한 삶.

"그 후는요?"

"그 후는 실질적인 과정뿐이었죠. 전 몸을 씻은 다음 불을 지펴서 배가 아플 때까지 고기를 먹어댔어요. 파리 떼가 날아다녔지만 고기 옆에서 잠을 잤고요. 이제 윌이 대답해주세요. 어린 시절 제가 느꼈던 분노와 그에 따른 도살 욕구, 그리고 이 이야기를 윌에게 들려주고 싶었던 충동, 둘 중에 어느 쪽이 더 반관습적인가요?"

윌은 그 대답을 알 수 없었지만 아주 조금 사랑에 빠질 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 

"제가 그림을 그릴 수있는 능력만 있었다면 그 날의 광경을 그려줬을 거예요," 윌이 말했다. "그날 밤. 구더기 옆에서 피가 까맣게 낀 손톱을 움켜쥐고 자는 한니발의 모습이요."

한니발은 고개를 약간 왼쪽으로 기울인 채 윌을 바라보더니 자리에서 일어났다. "따라오세요."

윌은 한니발을 따라 책상으로 다가갔다. 한니발은 스케치용 종이와 양철로 된 통을 꺼냈다. 통 안에서는 까만 목탄 연필을 집어 들었다. 그는 자리에 앉아 종이를 가까이 끌어당겼다. "뭐가 보이는지 말해줘요."

윌은 검지로 종이 위에 모양을 그려보았다. "여기 개울 위로 뻗은 나무가 있고. 여기 불을 지핀 흔적 옆에 박사님이 몸을 말고 있어요. 이 위에 사슴이 매달려있고요."

한니발은 종이 위로 목탄을 움직였고 윌은 그 모습을 바라보았다. 거친 선이 그려질 때마다 머릿속 광경에 무게와 모양이 더해진다. 피가 뚝뚝 떨어지고 물이 졸졸 흐르고 구더기가 꿈틀거린다. 윌은 정신을 뺏긴 채 계속 지켜보았다. 한니발은 하늘에서 비추는 달빛을 표현한다. 자고 있는 자신의 얼굴, 축축하게 젖은 돌, 그리고 죽은 사슴의 눈동자에 밝은 효과를 주고 있다. 

윌이 묘사해주는 속도만큼이나 빠르게 그림을 그리던 한니발은 불과 몇 분 만에 그림을 완성했다. 윌이 종이의 표면 위로 손가락을 스치자 손끝이 까맣게 변했다. "인간은 언제든 야만성으로 회귀할 수 있죠," 그가 말했다. 

"항상."

"이 그림 갖고 싶어요."

"가져도 좋습니다." 한니발은 손수건을 꺼내서 윌의 손가락을 깨끗하게 닦아주었다. 다 닦고 난 후에도 윌의 손목을 놓아주지 않는다. "그림 위에 정착액을 뿌려야 하니 내일 갖다주도록 할게요."


	9. Chapter 9

금요일 저녁 윌이 퇴근하고 나니 집 앞에 정장이 놓여있었다. 그는 옷을 챙겨 들어가 샤워를 하는 동안 화장실 문 밖에다가 걸어놓았다.

바지는 지나치게 딱 맞았다. 피부를 따라 꼭 붙다보니 한 순간도 신경을 안 쓸 수가 없었다. 윌이 셔츠를 고르는 동안 축축한 머리카락에서 물방울이 떨어졌다. 흰 셔츠 소매에서는 여전히 다이아몬드가 빛나고 있다. 아예 빼지 않았으니까 말이다.

오늘밤 저 셔츠를 입을 생각을 하니 어깨가 움츠려 들면서 발가락이 오그라드는 기분이 들었다. 뭔가를 허락하는 것만 같다. 근데 스스로 그렇게 하고 싶다는 게 문제다. 그는 셔츠를 걸치고 감각이 없는 손끝으로 단추를 하나씩 채웠다.

재킷을 입어보니 셔츠 소매에 달린 다이아몬드가 석양의 붉은 빛을 받아 반짝일 정도로 팔길이가 정확하게 맞았다. 그는 전신 거울 앞에 섰다. 거울은 거울답게 윌의 모습을 있는 그대로 비춰주었지만 스스로도 저게 누군지 알아보기 어려울 정도였다.

전에 한니발이 우아하면서도 위험해 보인다고 했었다. 어두운 셔츠 대신 흰 셔츠를 입으니 위험한 느낌은 조금 덜 해졌을지도 모르겠지만 여전히 우아해보였다. 그는 회색 실크 넥타이를 목에 두른 다음 묶었다. 자기 손이 움직이는 걸 직접 보면서도 저기 비치는 것이 자신의 모습이라는 게 믿기지 않는다.

문에서 조용한 노크소리가 울리자 윌은 움찔 놀랐다. 그는 문을 열어주었다.

"실례합니다," 한니발이 말했다. "조금 일찍 왔어요."

"아뇨, 괜찮아요, 들어오세요. 그냥-- 별다른 건 안 하고 있었어요." 윌은 머리카락을 쓸어넘겨보았다. 아직도 축축하지만 물방울이 떨어지진 않는다. "커피 마실래요? 아니면 바로 갈까요?"

"조금 있다가요. 이거 챙겨왔습니다."

어제 한니발이 그려주었던 그림이다. 이젠 정착액까지 뿌린 채 두꺼운 검정색 액자에 끼워져있다. 윌은 액자를 받아 어제 그랬던 것처럼 유리 위를 손가락으로 쓸어보았다. 종이 위에 약간 뭉개진 듯한 자국이 남아있는 게 보였다.

"고마워요." 윌은 고개를 들어 한순간 한니발과 시선을 마주했다. "이건--" 두 사람이 함께 기억을 나누었던 이 그림이 얼마나 큰 의미를 갖는지 도저히 표현할 수 없어서 윌은 그저 고개를 저었다. "그냥. 고마워요."

한니발 역시 고개를 끄덕였다. 묘하게 말이 없다.

윌은 그림을 벽난로 위에 올려둔 후 숨을 들이마셨다. "오늘 저녁 먹으러 어디로 가는지도 모르는데 혹시 너무 과하게 차려입은 건 아니죠?"

한니발에게 한번 의상을 봐달라는 초대처럼 들렸다. 한니발은 바로 응했다. 그는 윌 주변을 천천히 돌면서 그를 관찰했다. 평소보다 그 시선의 무게가 더 확실하게 느껴졌다. 윌은 눈을 감지 않으려 애썼다. 한니발은 윌의 등 뒤에서 멈춰 서고는 팔 한쪽을 움켜쥔 채 윌의 귓가로 고개를 숙였다.

"매우 아름다워 보이네요," 그가 짧게 말했다. "그리고 그 끔찍한 애프터쉐이브는 하지 않아서 고마울 정도입니다."

"뭐, 제가 점심에 뭘 먹었는지까지 알 수 있다는데..." 윌은 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 원래 그렇게 좋아하는 향도 아니어서 한니발과의 대화 다음날 바로 쓰레기통에 갖다버렸다.

"없으니까 훨씬 나아요." 목 바로 위에서 한니발이 길게 숨을 들이마시는 게 느껴졌다. "좀 더 어울리는 향수를 사주는 게 좋을지도 모르겠네요."

"오늘 밤은 저에게 줄 선물 없어요?" 피부 위로 느껴지는 한니발의 숨결은 아무래도 위스키 이상으로 윌의 자제력을 흐트러뜨리는 모양이다.

"제가 직접 그려준 그림까지 들고 왔는데요?" 한니발이 재미있어 하며 말했다. "욕심이 많아졌네요, 윌."

"그런 걸 더 좋아하잖아요."

"물론입니다. 하지만 지금은 안돼요. 놀라게 해주려고 했는데 지금 보여주면 의미 없으니까요."

윌은 몸을 돌려 한니발을 바라보았다. "정말 선물을 또 갖고 왔어요? 전 그냥 농담으로, 아니, 그런 걸 기대한 게--"

"이런, 방금 전까지는 아주 잘하고 있었는데 말입니다," 한니발이 말했다. "다시 제대로 질문 해봐요."

한니발은 여전히 윌의 팔위에 한 손을 얹고 있다. 그래서 윌은 어깨가 한니발의 가슴께에 닿아있다. 윌은 눈보다는 좀 더 안전한 입 부근과 콧등 근처에 시선을 고정했지만 어쩐지 전혀 안전하지 않다.

"오-- 오늘은 선물 줄 거 없어요?" 그가 물었다.

"제가 빈손으로 올 리가 있나요," 한니발이 낮게 말했다. "저녁 식사 후에 줄게요."

윌은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 온몸이 화끈거리고 피부에 닿은 강한 손가락의 감촉이 지나치게 선명하다. 만약 한니발이 정말로 섹스를 원한다고 하면 어떻게 반응해야 할지 모르겠다. 망상은 망상으로 남아있을 때 가장 좋은 법이지만 지금 당장은, 한니발이 그 무엇을 요구하든 전부 해줄 수 있을 것만 같았다.

*

두 사람이 식당에 도착하자 한니발은 윌을 위해 문을 열어주었다. 윌은 뭐라도 말해야 할 것 같아서, 아니, 한니발을 말리려고 입까지 열었지만 할 말을 찾지 못했다. 그는 침묵을 지킨 채 한니발이 윌의 등에 가볍게 손을 둘러 창문 근처 테이블로 안내하도록 그냥 내버려두었다.

창밖에 있는 작은 분수대가 물줄기 사이로 하얀 빛을 뿜으면서 새까만 하늘을 향해 뻗은 플라타너스 나무의 창백한 나뭇가지를 비춰주었다. 식당의 어두운 조명과 뭉개진 대화소리와 조용한 음악소리가 한데 어우러지면서 마치 두 사람의 작은 테이블이 나머지 세상으로부터 단절된 것만 같은 착각을 불러일으켰다.

한니발은 두 사람의 음식을 주문했다. 윌은 음식 이름이 뭔지조차 못 알아듣겠다. 그는 유리잔을 향해 손을 뻗을 때마다 커프링크스가 테이블 위에 부딪히지 않도록 계속 소매에만 신경 쓰고 있다.

"어떻게 매일 이런 옷을 입고 다녀요?"

"윌 역시 수업을 할 때는 비슷하게 차려입지 않나요."

"아무래도 다르잖아요. 그건--" 윌은 말을 멈추고는 고개를 저었다. 그렇게까지 다르진 않았다. 그건 알고 있다. 하지만 몸을 움직일 때마다 뭘 입고 있는지 자꾸 상기됐다.

"왜 그런가요?"

"미칠 것 같아요. 아무리 생각 안 하려고 해도 자꾸--" 윌은 다시 말을 멈추고 일부러 물을 마셨다. 그리고는 차가운 유리잔을 잠시 이마에 댔다.

"가격 말이군요. 정장이 얼마였는지 알고 싶어요?"

"아니요. 네. 가격표를 직접 보진 않으니까 이런 선물을 받는 것에 대해서 얼마나 죄책감을 느껴야 할지 잘 모르겠어요. 그냥 저에게 말해주지 않는 게 나을지도요."

한니발은 테이블 위에 양손을 모은 채 눈을 반쯤 내리깔고 윌을 바라보았다. "제 선물을 받으면서 느끼는 감정이 정말 '죄책감'인가요?"

윌은 저도 모르게 움찔댔다. "비슷해요," 그가 중얼거렸다.

"아무래도 정확한 숫자를 알려주면 충격을 받을 것 같지만, 커프링크스까지 합치면 대충 만 달러가 넘습니다."

윌은 한니발을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 다시 숨을 쉬기까지 몇 초가 걸렸다. "정확한 숫자만 안 들으면 괜찮을 줄 안 거예요?"

웨이터가 와인과 아티초크 구이를 들고 나타났다. 한니발이 아티초크 잎을 녹인 버터에 찍어먹는 걸 보기 전까지 음식을 어떻게 먹어야할 지조차 감이 안 왔다. 윌은 불편하게 뒤척거리면서 옷깃을 괜히 당겼다.

"얼굴이 좀 창백해보이네요," 한니발이 말했다.

"액수가 지나치게 커요," 윌이 겨우 말했다. 어차피 한니발을 말릴 생각도 없으면서 그런 말을 하자니 정직하지 못한 기분이 들었지만 달리 할 말이 없었다.

"어느 정도 수준을 넘고 나면 그 이상은 별다른 의미가 없습니다. 윌이 잭 크로포드에게 상상력을 나눠주기 위해 치르는 값보다는 제가 이런 물건을 사주는 값이 훨씬 싸게 먹히고요."

"그건 다른 문제예요. 그건 중요한 문제니까."

"이것도 저에겐 중요할 수 있죠."

"실제로 그런가요?"

"어떻게 생각해요?"

"박사님에게는 즐거운 일인 것 같아요. 당신에겐 이 세상이 너무 쉬운데 나는 쉬운 사람이 아니니까. 박사님은 그저 지루해하던 것뿐이에요."

"지금은 전혀 지루하지 않아요."

윌은 아티초크 잎을 하나 더 버터에 찍은 다음 치아로 부드러운 부분을 갉아먹었다. 한니발 역시 한 입 더 먹었다. 껍질을 처리하기 위한 그릇 안에 잎사귀가 쌓여갔다.

"즐거움만이 제 동기는 아닙니다," 한니발이 말했다.

"기분 나쁘다는 건 아니에요. 저와 있어도 지루하지 않다는 건... 다행이라고 생각해요. 하지만 이 종착점은 어딘가요?"

"꼭 종착점이 있어야 하나요?"

"뭐든지 끝은 있으니까요."

"윌이 행동과학부를 도와주는 일은 언제 끝나나요?"

윌은 점점 쌓여가는 아티초크 잎을 바라보았다. "내가 죽어야 끝나겠죠. 그걸 모르는 건 아니에요. 어쩌면 죽음이 가장 좋은 결말일지도 몰라요."

"윌이 멈출 때 저도 멈추겠다고 한다면?"

"그렇게 하면 제가 멈추기가 오히려 애매해지는 것 같은데요."

메인 코스 요리가 도착했다. 윌의 요리는 오소 부코와 샤프란 리조또, 그리고 한니발의 요리는 검은 송로와 오리 고기였다. 한니발과 식사할 때는 음식을 말없이 감상하는 법을 배우긴 했지만 지금 윌의 침묵은 음식을 감상하는 것과는 아무 관련 없다. 아니, 자기자신이 한 말에 대한 충격 때문이었다. 한니발이 멈추지 않았으면 좋겠다고 인정한 것이다.

"왜 그 일이 윌에게 중요한지는 생각해보았나요?" 한니발이 물었다. "사람들의 생명을 구하는 일이요."

"계속 나를 움직이게 하는 원동력이에요. 누구나 찾고 있는 것 아닌가요?"

"혼돈과 불확실성만으로 이루어진 세상 속에서 의미와 질서를 찾는 행위죠."

"휩쓸리지 않게 뭔가 붙잡을 만한 것을 찾아야 하니까요," 윌이 말했다.

"그것도 범람하는 물을 볼 수 있을 정도로 눈이 뜨여있을 때야 가능한 이야기죠. 대부분의 사람들은 평생 그런 고민조차 하지 않고 살아갑니다.

윌은 그릇 위에 놓인 리조또를 깨작거리다가 한니발을 올려보았다. "지금 우리가 하는 것도 그런 건가요? 박사님은 그저 기분에 따라 즐기고 있는 건가요, 아니면 그 이상의 의미가 있나요?"

"우리 관계가 어디까지 갈 수 있는 건지 명확하게 그어달라는 뜻이군요. 윌이 처음부터 하고 싶어 했던 질문이죠. 하지만 전 말할 수 없어요," 한니발이 말했다. "우리 관계가 뭔지, 앞으로 어떻게 될지는 저도 모릅니다. 하지만 전 윌 같은 사람을 지금까지 만나본 적이 없고, 윌이 원하는 형태가 무엇이든지간에 평생 알고 지냈으면 좋겠다는 말을 해두고 싶군요. 그 정도면 됐나요?"

윌은 천천히 끄덕였다. 아까 들은 금액보다도, 값비싼 옷보다도, 아니, 인생에서 경험해본 그 무엇보다도 방금 한니발의 말에 더 압도당한 것 같은 기분이 들었다. "그건-- 네," 그가 거친 목소리로 대답하고는 서둘러 와인을 한 모금 마셨다. "그 정도면 저도 충분해요."

한니발은 미소를 지었다. "하지만 저는 윌이 더 많은 걸 바랐으면 좋겠네요."

"무슨 약혼반지라도 검색해봐야 할 것 같은 멘트네요," 윌이 말했다.

한니발은 음식을 먹기 위해 그릇을 내려다보았다. "그런 농담은 쉽게 던지지 않았으면 좋겠는데요. 법적인 효력을 갖고 윌과 함께 지낼 수 있다면 제가 어디까지 나설지 잘 이해하지 못하는 것 같군요."

"아니요," 윌이 말했다. "전혀 놀랍진 않아요."

우정이라는 일시적인 유대감 이외에 조금 더 영구적인 수단으로 한니발과 엮일 수 있다고 생각하니 심장이 빠르게 뛰었다. 윌은 포크를 내려놓고 현기증 비슷한 것을 느끼면서 물잔을 들었다.

"드세요," 한니발이 조용히 말했다. "윌은 끼니를 잘 못 챙기잖아요."

"전 괜찮아요," 윌이 반사적으로 말했지만 어쨌든 한입 더 먹었다. "맛있네요. 데리고 와줘서 고마워요. 저녁 먹자고 했을 때 사실 아무 생각도 없었어요. 좀 무례했죠?"

"전 저녁을 사주게 돼서 기쁩니다. 식사비를 놓고 또 싸우려고 하지는 않겠죠?"

윌은 미소를 살짝 짓고는 고개를 저었다. "아니에요, 약속할게요. 박사님이 알아서 해결하세요."

웨이터가 그릇을 치운 후 한니발은 어디선가 꺼낸 작은 상자를 테이블 위로 미끄러뜨렸다.

"농담인지 아닌지 잘 구분이 안 됐는데." 윌은 매끄러운 검정색 리본을 만져보았다.

"전 아주 진지했습니다."

잔에 물을 따라주기 위해 다가온 웨이터가 두 사람을 향해 훈훈한 미소를 지어주자 윌은 식탁 밑으로 기어들어가고 싶은 심정이었다. 하지만 상자 뚜껑을 열자마자 레스토랑에 있는 나머지 사람들은 전부 까맣게 잊어버렸다.

상자 안쪽은 마치 초콜릿을 담는 상자처럼 칸으로 구분되어있다. 하지만 각 칸에는 서로 다른 물건이 들어있었고 먹을 수 있는 건 하나도 없었다. 뼛조각. 털뭉치. 작고 반짝이는 무언가. 말의 갈기에서 나온 것처럼 길고 검은 털도 단단하게 감겨있다. 집 주변을 산책할 때 이런 털이 울타리 근처에 걸려있는 걸 자주 보곤 했다.

"낚시용 미끼로 쓰세요," 한니발이 말했다. "전부 재료입니다."

윌은 그의 말투에 놀라 고개를 들었다. 불안해하는 목소리다. 윌이 한니발을 만난 이래로 처음 들어보는 목소리 같다.

"전부 직접 찾은 거예요?" 윌이 물었다.

"네. 전에 개들을 돌보는 동안 윌의 집 주변에서 찾은 것도 있고, 다른 곳에서 구한 것도 있습니다."

윌은 양복을 입은 한니발이 개들에게 둘러싸인 채 들판을 돌면서 이것저것 재료를 찾으러 다니는 모습을 상상했다. 윌도 평소 산책할 때 똑같은 행동을 하곤 했다. 그는 손을 뻗어 아무 생각 없이 한니발의 손을 꼭 움켜쥐었다. 이번 접촉만큼은 아주 자연스럽게 느껴졌다.

한니발이 엄지로 가볍게 윌의 손등을 쓰다듬었다. "갈까요? 아니면 디저트 먹고 싶어요?"

"디저트 없어도 사는 데 지장 없어요. 빨리 나가요."

식사 계산이 끝났다. 윌은 한니발이 코트를 입혀줄 때도 가만히 있었다. 민망해야 할 것 같은데 오히려 이상하게 친밀감이 들었다. 어깨 위를 약간 맴도는 듯한 한니발의 손길이 맘에 들었다.

"이 코트는 솔직히 정장 위에 입는 옷은 아니에요," 한니발이 말했다.

윌은 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "이 코트 아니면 좀먹은 코트밖에 없었어요."

"공식적인 자리에서도 입을 만한 코트를 하나 장만해줄게요."


	10. Chapter 10

만약 여느 사람과 디저트도 안 먹고 집에 함께 가는 상황이라면 윌은 그게 무슨 의미인지 당연하게 생각했겠지만 한니발이 그 대상일 때는 도대체 이 상황을 어떻게 생각해야 할지 잘 모르겠다.

"들어올래요?" 집 앞에 도착하자 윌이 물었다. "커피 타올게요." 

"고마워요."

윌은 개들에게 인사를 한 후 바깥에 풀어주었다. 두 사람이 부엌 형광등 아래 함께 서있는 동안 윌은 커피머신 안에 커피 찌꺼기를 집어넣었다. 한니발은 싱크대에 몸을 기댄 채  항상 그렇듯 윌의 모습을 관찰했다. 한니발이 그를 관찰하는 것에 얼마나 많은 시간을 쏟는지 지금까지는 미처 깨닫지 못했던 것 같다. 

커피가 한 방울씩 떨어진다. 윌은 한니발이 서있는 곳으로 다가가 그를 가두듯 몸 양옆으로 손을 뻗었다. 한니발이 그런 윌의 팔을 움켜쥔다.

"키스해도 돼요?" 윌이 물었다. 

한니발은 한참 동안 무표정하게 윌을 바라보았다. 마침내 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 

느릿하게 시작한 키스는 그 호흡을 유지했다. 처음에는 그저 입술만 맞댄 상태여서인지 다른 신체접촉과 크게 다르게 느껴지지 않았다. 한니발이 손으로 몸을 쓸어주었을 때와 비교해보면 말이다. 하지만 이번에는 윌도 한니발의 몸을 쓸어볼 수 있으니 그 점은 아주 맘에 들었다. 

한 손은 허리에 댄 채 나머지 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 살짝 각도를 틀자 완벽하게 입술이 들어맞았다. 마치 그 입술이 윌만을 위해 만들어진 것처럼 느낌조차도 완벽했다. 한니발의 입술은 부드러운데다가 약간 박하맛이 났다. 

윌은 아랫입술을 핥고는 가볍게 장난치듯 빨아보았다. 한니발이 그의 팔을 꾹 움켜쥐자 윌은 몸을 앞으로 기대서 한니발을 더 몰아붙였다. 등 뒤로 한 손을 두르자 한니발이 입을 벌렸다. 

입 안으로 뜨겁게 미끄러져 들어오는 혓바닥에 무릎에서 힘이 빠질 것 같다. 한니발은 윌의 정장을 비틀듯 움켜쥐면서 더 가까이 끌어당겼다. 윌은 손을 올려 한니발의 머리카락을 잡아당겼다. 

입술을 떼고 다시 숨을 쉬기까지 마치 몇 시간이 흐른 것처럼 느껴졌다. 윌은 한니발의 입을 쳐다보면서 다시 처음부터 하고 싶다고 생각했다. 한니발은 나른하게 눈을 깜박이면서 마치 먼저 초대하듯 젖은 입술을 벌렸다. 

"커피 다 됐어요," 윌이 입술을 맞댄 채 말했다. 

"저런 기계로 커피를 만들다니," 한니발이 중얼거렸다. 지금 자신이 무슨 얘기를 하고 있는 건지조차 모르는 것 같은 목소리다. "적어도 프렌치 프레스 정도는 장만하도록 해요."

"하나 사주세요," 윌이 말하고는 한니발이 소파까지 따라오도록 그를 재촉하듯 끌어당겼다. 그리고는 한니발의 어깨를 아래로 눌러서 그를 낡은 쿠션 위에 내려앉혔다. 한니발이 팔을 뻗어오자 윌은 허리를 숙여 다시 한 번 키스를 해주었다. "개들 좀 들이고요. 조금만 기다려요."  

한니발의 손톱이 잠시 목 뒤를 파고들었다. "윌이 그래야겠다면."

"정말 바로 올게요."

현관문을 열자 윌은 반갑게 맞이하는 개들에게 잠시 압도당했다. 소파 쪽을 흘겨보니 한니발이 다시 한 번 그를 관찰하고 있다. 전에, 잭슨은 이렇게 초라한 윌의 생활을 보면 도망갈 거라고 예상했었는데 한니발도 그럴 것이라고는 단 한번도 생각해본 적 없다는 사실이 이상했다. 

개들이 모두 침대와 방바닥, 혹은 일말의 희망을 품은 채 부엌에 자리를 잡고 나자 윌은 다시 소파로 돌아왔다. 제자리에 앉아있는 한니발과 무릎이 맞닿았다. 그는 무릎 위에 포개놓은 한니발의 손을 내려다보았다.

"아까 거기서부터 다시 하면 되나요, 아니면 개들 때문에 분위기 다 망쳤나요?"

한니발은 윌의 허벅지에 가볍게 손을 올리더니 팔꿈치를 조심스레 끌어당겼다. 윌은 소파 위에 한쪽 무릎을 대고는 등받이에 팔을 기댄 채 고개를 숙여 키스했다. 

한니발은 재킷 아래로 손을 넣어 그의 허리를 감쌌다. 두꺼운 셔츠 위로 뜨거우면서도 침착한 손바닥의 모양이 그대로 느껴진다. 윌은 더 세게, 더 깊게 키스를 하면서 고개를 젖히게 하려고 한니발의 머리카락을 살짝 뒤로 당겼다. 그러자 한니발이 손가락에 힘을 주며 허리를 꽉 움켜쥐었다.

윌은 나머지 무릎도 소파에 올려서 한니발의 다리 위로 올라탔다. 허벅지 아래에 느껴지는 단단한 근육에 그는 숨을 훅 들이마셨다.

"벗으면 몸매가 정말 대단할 것 같아요," 윌이 말했다. 한니발이 침묵을 지키자 윌은 그의 입가에 키스했다. "오늘밤 당장 뭘 하자는 뜻은 아니에요. 이런 것도 좋아요. 아주 좋아요."

"전 상관없습니다. 이렇게까지... 조심스러워 할 필요는 없어요."

윌은 몸을 뒤로 빼고는 약간 찌푸린 한니발의 표정을 바라보았다. 윌의 옆구리에 닿기 직전에 잠시 망설이는 손길도.   
"왠지 박사님은 조심스럽게 대해야 할 것 같아서. 죄송해요."

한니발은 손바닥으로 윌의 목을 감싸올리면서 엄지로 아랫입술을 매만졌다. "가끔 윌을 보면 당황하게 돼요," 그가 말했다. 

"그런 얘기는 남들한테도 많이 들어요."

"남들은 윌이 자기 머릿속을 꿰뚫어볼까봐 걱정하나요?"

"박사님도 그런 걸 걱정하고 있어요?"

"오히려 윌이 나를 제대로 봐주지 않을 것 같아서 걱정하는 걸지도요."

"제대로 볼 수 있을 때까지 노력할게요."

어느새 눈을 감은 한니발이 먼저 고개를 들어 키스를 시도했다. 뺨 위로 내리깔린 속눈썹, 침을 삼키는 목울대의 움직임, 키스를 원하는 입술까지, 윌은 그 표정을 머릿속에 각인시켜보았다. 그는 아랫입술을 부드럽게 깨물고는 빨아들였다. 양손으로 그의 얼굴을 감싼 채 고개를 돌려 볼에도 입을 맞추자 입술에 닿는 까칠까칠한 수염이 느껴졌다. 면도는 얼마나 자주 하는지 물어보고 싶다. 아니, 물어보고 싶은 게 너무나 많다.  

그 대신 윌은 턱 아래쪽에 입술을 대고는 혀로 목을 핥으면서 살갗을 빨았지만 곧 한니발이 윌의 셔츠를 끌어당기며 이름을 불렀다.

"자국은 안 남길거예요," 윌이 말했다. "약속해요. 조심하겠다고 했잖아요."

한니발은 그저 윌을 더 강하게 끌어당겼다. 윌은 다시 입술로 돌아와 약간 부어오른 아랫입술에 키스를 했다. 치아로 가볍게 쓸자 한니발이 한 손을 허리 아래까지 미끄러뜨려 엉덩이 바로 위쪽에서 멈추었다. 윌은 미소를 지었다. 

그는 한니발이 입고 있는 재킷을 잡아당겼다. "이거 벗을래요?"

"윌도 벗는다면."

"알았어요."

윌은 자리에서 일어나 옷을 벗었다. 여유공간이 생긴 한니발도 스스로 재킷을 벗었다. 몸이 완전히 떨어질 때까지도 윌의 허리에서 손을 떼지 못하는 모습이 맘에 들었다. 

조끼만 입고 있는 한니발을 보니 그가 요리하는 모습을 지켜보았던 경험이 떠오른다. 눈이라도 깜박였다가는 윌이 홀연히 사라져버릴 것처럼 이쪽을 바라보는 이 오묘한 남자를 향해 오묘한 애정을 느끼면서 윌은 저도 모르게 미소를 지었다.  

윌은 한니발 옆에 앉았다. 그리고 이번에는 한니발이 먼저 손을 뻗어오도록 내버려두었다. 윌의 등을 끌어안은 한니발은 쇄골이 파인 부분을 혀로 핥아낸다. 윌은 한니발의 등을 팔로 끌어안고는 소파 팔걸이에 기대도록 한니발을 뒤로 눌렀다. 

"온몸에 개털 붙을 텐데," 한니발의 약간 괴로워하는 듯한 표정에 윌이 말했다. 

"가구 위로는 못 올라오도록 훈련시켰으면 됐잖아요," 한니발이 말했지만 윌의 목덜미를 따라 입맞추는 것에 신경이 팔려 말이 중간중간 끊겼다. 그는 한쪽 다리를 소파 위로 끌어올려서 허벅지에 윌이 편히 기댈 수 있도록 자리를 잡아주었다.

윌은 허벅지 근육에서 허리까지 손으로 쓸어보았지만 옷을 더 벗으면 훨씬 좋을 것 같다는 생각이 다시 한 번 들었다. 나중에. 어쩌면. 희망사항이긴 했지만 아직은 너무 기대하고 싶지 않다. 

윌은 조끼 안으로 한쪽 손을 슥 집어넣고는 허리를 따라 꿈틀대는 근육과 옷 속에 남아있는 열기를 느껴보았다. 한니발 위로 몸을 엎드리자 한니발이 나머지 다리도 소파 위로 올려서 윌을 그 사이에 가두었다. 이 자세가 되니 엉덩이를 아래로 짓누르지 않는 게 더 힘들다. 성기가 뻐근해온다. 윌은 목을 애무하는 한니발의 입술에 집중하려 했지만 그러니 오히려 더 힘들다.

"한니발."

윌은 '이제 그만하는 게 좋겠어요'와 같은 말을 하려 했다. 이 행위를 아예 멈추는 건 불가능할 것 같으니 조금 더 현실적인 제안이라도. 하지만 한니발은 윌의 입술로 다시 돌아와 혀로 치열을 쓸었고 그 이상 말을 꺼내기란 불가능했다. 

몸을 더 밀착시키면서 몸무게를 실자 한니발은 양손으로 윌의 엉덩이를 쥐면서 자세를 고정시켰다. 윌은 한니발의 입술에 대고 미소를 짓다가 한니발이 답답해하는 소리를 내자 결국 얼굴을 떼고 웃었다. 

"미안해요," 윌이 말했다. 

한니발은 다시 한 번 엄지로 입술을 쓸어주면서 입가에 키스를 해주었다. "전혀 안 미안한 거 알고 있어요."

"아퀴나스가 뭐라고 했었죠? 참회하는 자세부터 취하라?"

"윌도 잘 알겠지만 그건 기도할 때의 이야기였고 지금 윌만큼 안 미안해보이는 사람은 본 적이 없어요."

"그래요? 제 표정이 어떤데요?"

"스스로가 아주 만족스럽다는 표정이네요."

윌은 고개를 숙여 목 부근에 얼굴을 파묻은 채 몰래 웃었다. "실제로도 만족스러워요. 박사님을 흐트러뜨리니까 재미있어요."

한니발은 윌의 머리카락에 손가락을 얽고는 머리가 이상하게 뻗치도록 위로 쓸어올렸다. 그 보복으로 윌은 귓볼을 살짝 깨물었지만 한니발은 곱슬머리 한 가닥을 들어올렸다.

"머리카락을 다듬을 때가 되긴 했네요," 그가 말했다.

윌은 한니발의 어깨 위로 머리를 떨구면서 소리 내어 웃었다. "지금 그런 걸 신경 쓰다니. 알았어요."

한니발은 몸을 뒤척였다. 맞닿은 배 위로 단단하게 선 성기가 느껴졌다. "지금 그것만 신경 쓰이는 건 아닙니다만."

"흣. 알아요." 지금 한니발에게 손대지 않기란, 맨피부가 드러날 때까지 옷을 하나씩 벗겨내지 않기란 어려웠다. 윌은 딴 생각이 들지 않도록 한니발의 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥔 채 목에 입을 맞추었다. "집에 돌아갈 거예요? 물론-- 가지 않았으면 하지만. 그래도."

"제가 가기 싫다고 하면?"

"제 침대에서 자도 돼요. 개들이 못 괴롭히게 할게요."

"섹스의 가능성은 완전히 배제하고 있는 건가요?"

"오늘 밤은요. 네."

한니발은 한동안 조용했다. 그는 윌의 머리카락을 끊임없이 빗겨서 넘겨준다. 그동안 윌은 그의 목과 턱 아래에 키스를 계속 했다. 

"그럼 가도록 하겠습니다," 한니발이 마침내 입을 열었다. 마치 한숨처럼 흘러나온 말이었다. 윌이 귀 아래쪽 피부에 자국이 남지 않도록 최대한 살살 빨던 중이었다. "내일 오전에 환자가 한 명 있지만 그 이후엔 아무것도 없습니다. 보러 와도 될까요?" 

윌은 미소를 지었다. "글쎄요. 괜찮은 커피 머신도 사올 건가요?"

"원하는 건 뭐든지 사줄 수 있어요, 윌. 뭐든지."

그의 말투에는 열의가 담겨있다. 윌은 그를 믿었다. 뭐든지. 

"제가 혹시 차를 사달라고 해도 그건 농담이니까 믿지 마요, 알았죠? 절대 차는 사주지 마요."

"변속기에 문제가 있다는 건 알고 있어요."

"멀쩡해요, 아직 10년도 안 썼어요. 그리고 그 문제는 제가 해결했어요."

"그런 차는 10년만 써도 꽤 오래 쓴 거죠."

"이젠 내 차까지 모욕하는 거예요? 박사님 벤틀리가 훨씬 낡은 건 저도 알고 있다고요."

"벤틀리는 원래 오래 쓰려고 만드는 차입니다. 요즘 제품들은 그렇지 못하죠."

"이제 우리 아버지 같은 소리를 하고 있네요. 아버지 같이 굴면 더 이상 키스 안 해요."

"미안해요, 앞으로 조심하죠."

"그 약속 지키세요."

한니발이 소파 팔걸이에 뒷통수를 기댄 채 미소를 지어주었다. 눈가와 입가에 잡힌 세세한 주름과 머리카락 속에 비치는 은발까지 선명하게 보인다. 

"아름다워요," 윌이 말했다. 남자에게 그런 말은 한번도 해본 적 없지만 달리 떠오르는 말이 없었다. 

"그건 제가 윌에게 하고 싶은 말인데요."

한니발이 다시 상체를 들어 키스를 해주자 밤새 이렇게만 지내도 좋을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다.


	11. Chapter 11

윌은 한니발의 사무실 옆 대기실에서 학생들이 제출한 과제를 읽었다. 방 안에서는 한니발과 토요일 아침 상담을 받으러 온 환자 한 명이 낮게 웅얼거리는 목소리가 들린다. 문이 열리고 닫히는 소리도 들리더니 침묵이 흘렀다.

윌이 고개를 들자 한니발은 문가에 기대 그를 지켜보고 있었다.

"좋은 아침입니다, 윌. 들어오세요."

"마치 제가 환자의 신분으로 온 것 같네요."

"이건 학생들이 쓴 건가요?"

"네, 읽지 마세요. 문법을 보면 평생 악몽에 시달릴 것만 같아요."

그래도 한니발은 종이 한 장을 집어들었고 윌은 나머지 과제들을 모아 도로 가방에 넣었다. 한니발이 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"내가 뭐랬어요," 윌이 말했다.

"제가 16살이었을 때도 이것보단 잘 썼습니다. 영어는 제 3외국어였는데 말이죠."

"솔직히 모든 사람들이 다 박사님 같진 않아요."

"그건 윌도 마찬가지죠."

"문법 같은 건 아예 신경을 안 쓰는 거예요," 윌이 한니발을 따라 사무실로 들어서면서 말했다. "문법을 배우러 여기 온 게 아니니까요."

"그럼 뭘 배우러 온 거죠? 사악한 인간들이 어떻게 사고하는지에 대해?"

윌은 눈알을 굴렸다. "잭이 왜 하필 그런 이름을 붙여서는."

"악이 존재한다고 믿지 않나요?"

"철학적인 개념으로는 존재할 수 있죠."

"하지만 실질적인 개념으로는 적용할 수 없다?"

"실질적인 개념으로는 아무 의미가 없어요. 악하다고 해봤자 그 대상에 대한 건 무엇도 설명해주지 못하니까요. 오히려 그렇게 말하는 사람에 대해서 더 많은 걸 알려주죠."

"그 누구라도 사악한 행위를 할 수 있는 기질이 있다고 믿나요?"

윌은 사다리가 놓인 곳에서부터 숫사슴 동상이 있는 곳을 오갔다. "박사님은 안 그래요?"

"물론 그렇게 생각합니다. 만약 우리 행동이 아닌 생각에 대한 책임을 져야한다면 그 누구도 무사하진 못하겠죠. 좋은 의미든 나쁜 의미든, 가진 자격만큼 받지 못하는 이 세상이 그런 점에선 다행일지도요."

"박사님은 어떤 걸 받을 자격이 있다고 생각하는데요?" 윌이 물었다.

"전 윌을 받을 자격이 있다고 생각합니다만."

윌은 고개를 돌려 그를 바라보았다. 끝까지 돌리지는 않았지만 책상 위로 양손을 올린 채 앞으로 기댄 늘씬한 몸매와 창문이 비추는 아침 햇살에 그림자 진 얼굴 윤곽이 보인다.

"정말 그렇게 생각해요?"

"네, 그렇게 생각합니다."

"도대체 무슨 나쁜 짓을 했길래 저 같은 사람을 받을 자격이 있다고 생각해요?"

"윌이 저를 만날 자격이 생긴 것과 동일한 짓이겠죠."

윌은 눈을 깜박였다. 벽난로 위에 걸어둔 그림이 갑자기 눈앞에 펼쳐졌다. 한니발이 어렸을 때 도살한 사슴은 사슴이 아니었다. 

나무에 매달려있는 시체에는 여전히 사슴뿔이 달려있었지만 그 몸은 인간의 것이었다. 살해 당한 가족과, 불타오르는 집과, 숲 속으로의 줄행랑. 그 이후에 이어진 기다림과 침착한 사냥.

그 살인자가 물을 마시러 왔을 때 나무 위에 숨어있었던 한니발. 

"그 사람도 사악했다고 생각해요?" 윌이 물었다. "가족을 몰살시킨 그 남자도?"

"녀석을 죽일 때 전 기분이 좋았어요. 정의를 투철한 기분이었죠."

윌은 그에게 다가섰다. "그건 대답이 아니예요. 그는 왜 그런 짓을 했을까요? 박사님도 생각은 해봤겠죠."

"흔한 말로 제정신이 아닌 사람이었죠. 그를 쏘았을 때 저 역시 마찬가지였고요. 광기는 전염성이 있는 질병이니까요."

윌은 가렛 제이콥 홉스, 그리고 얼굴과 손 위로 흩뿌려진 따뜻한 피를 떠올렸다. "피를 통해 옮겨다니죠." 

"네."

한니발은 고개를 숙인 상태로 서있다. 이번만큼은 윌의 눈동자를 피하고 있다. 그래서 더 다가가기 쉬웠을지도 모르겠다. 아니면 두 사람의 공통점을 깨달았기 때문일지도 모르겠다. 윌은 정장 재킷 아래로 한니발의 허리를 감싸면서 독점욕을 담아 그 뼈와 근육의 움직임을 느껴보았다. 

"지금까지 남에게 털어놓은 적 있어요?" 윌이 물었다.

"윌에게는 말했죠."

한니발은 여전히 시선을 피하고 있다. 그 모습이 너무나 어색해서 윌은 불안해질 지경이다. 그는 이마가 맞닿을 때까지 가까이 몸을 기댔다. 이제 두 사람은 서로의 눈동자를 제대로 바라볼 수 없다. 흐리게 뭉개진 한니발의 피부와 옷만이 보인다. 

거리가 가까워지니 그에게서는 여전히 윌의 집냄새가 났다. 개 냄새와 벽난로에서 묻은 희미한 그을음 냄새. "오늘 아침 샤워 안 했어요?"

"네. 안 하는 편이 어젯밤 일을 떠올리기 쉬웠으니까요."

윌은 그를 끌어당겨 목에 입을 맞추었다. "떠올릴 필요 없어요. 또 하지 말라는 법은 없으니까."

"지금 이 이야기를 듣고 나서도요? 그건 정당방위가 아니었어요, 윌. 그렇게 착각하진 않았으면 합니다. 전 녀석을 사냥하고 있었어요. 어설픈 실력이었지만 진심이었죠."

"저에게서 원하는 게 뭔가요? 심판?"

"네. 저와 대등한 위치에 있는 누군가의 판결이 듣고 싶어요. 제가 인정할 수 있는 건 한 사람뿐이지만."

"고맙네요," 윌이 건조한 투로 대답했다. "스스로 유죄라는 건 잘 알고 있잖아요. 제가 굳이 그걸 또 말해줄 필요는 없는 것 같은데요."

"후회는 하지 않아요."

"나도 홉스를 죽인 것을 후회하진 않아요. 앞으로도 후회 없을 거예요."

한니발은 마침내 양손으로 윌의 얼굴을 감싸고는 마치 공격하다시피 입술을 부딪혀왔다. 멍이 들 것처럼 입술이 거칠게 눌리고, 치아가 혀와 입술과 턱선에 와닿는다. 그는 손으로 목과 가슴을 훑더니 다리 사이를 꾹 눌렀다.

윌은 그의 입안으로 낮은 신음을 흘리면서 몸을 맞댔다. "젠장, 여기서 할 거예요?"

"여기서 하면 안 되는 이유가 있나요?"

"다음에 정말로 상담을 받으러 올 때 굉장히 어색한 기분이 들 것 같은데요."

"신경 쓰여요?"

점점 단단해지는 성기를 한니발이 손바닥으로 느리게 쓸어올리자 윌은 거칠게 고개를 저었다. 

"아뇨. 신경 안 써요. 그-- 어떻게 하고 싶어요?"

"그냥 맡겨주세요," 한니발이 말하고는 윌의 셔츠를 위로 젖혔다. 한손으로는 드러난 맨피부를 쓸면서 반대 손으로 벨트와 지퍼를 풀어 옷안으로 손을 밀어넣는다. 그는 곡선을 이루는 윌의 목에 얼굴을 파묻은 채 숨을 들이마셨다. 그리고는 성기를 어루만지면서 윌의 목을 동시에 애무했다.

극도로 친밀한 신체접촉에 윌은 한동안 충격을 받아 굳어버렸다. 지금까지의 만남들과 결말들과 실패들이 폭주하듯 떠오르면서 그는 그저 한니발의 정장 재킷을 꽉 움켜쥔 채 매달리는 것밖에 할 수 없었다. 

"이게 현실인지 확인받고 싶어요," 윌이 말했다. 말그대로의 의미인 건지 본인조차 모르겠다. 가렛 제이콥 홉스의 환각을 보는 것만큼이나 지금 이 상황을 믿을 수 없다.

"그 무엇보다도 현실입니다," 한니발이 중얼거렸다. "당신이 악몽에서 보는 그림자들보다도, 타인의 머릿속에서 들이마시는 망가진 인생들의 잔상보다 우리 두 사람의 존재는 견고합니다. 서로 떨어져있을 때보다 함께 있을 때 더욱이. "

윌은 몸을 완전히 기댄 채 두 눈을 감았다. 그는 넓은 등을 감싸안으면서 어깨를 움켜쥐었다. 한니발은 꾸준히 손을 움직인다. 그 박자가 마치 두 사람의 심장이 하나 되어 뛰는 것만 같다.

전혀 젖지 않은 손길인데다가 약간 거친 느낌도 있다. 아마 한니발 본인이 그렇게 하는 걸 좋아한다는 뜻 같아서 윌은 참고해두었다. 스스로 무미건조한 자위를 하는 것보다는 그런 정보를 알아내는 게 더 의미 있었다.

"키스해줘요," 그가 말하면서 한니발의 머리카락을 세게 당겼다. 한니발이 숨을 훅 들이마시면서 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채 고개를 들었다. 윌은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "좋아요?"

"더 세게."

윌은 더 세게 머리를 뒤로 끌어당겨 키스를 했다. 성기를 쥔 한니발의 손길은 절대로 흔들리지 않았다. 더 빠르게, 더 세게 조여오면서 엄지가 귀두를 꾹 누르자 윌은 그 강렬한 감각에 목젖을 울렸다. 그는 한니발 입에 대고 헐떡이면서 아랫입술을 깨물고는 강하게 빨았다. 

한니발이 작게 소리를 내더니 윌의 허벅지가 다리 사이에 오도록 몸을 움직였다. 윌이 또 머리카락을 끌어당기자 그의 호흡이 떨렸다. 그 소리에 성기가 더 맥박 친다.

"해요," 윌이 말했다. "가도 돼요. 같이. 난 금방, 갈 것 같은데."

한니발은 고개를 끄덕이곤 윌의 허벅지에 대고 허리를 쳐올렸다. 침착하게 애무하는 손길과는 달리 허릿짓은 다급하고 거칠다. 두 사람은 젖어든 입술을 떼지 않은 채 헐떡이면서 서로에게 중얼거렸다.

"상상했던 만큼, 읏, 기분 좋아-"

"내가 얼마나 원했는지, 절대-"

"젠장, 한니발-"

"내가 얼마나, 당신을 원했는지, 모를 거예요."

"알고 있어요."

"항상 생각했는데-"

"알아요. 가끔 한니발 말고, 다른 생각은, 할 수조차 없었어요."

윌은 한니발의 바지춤으로 손을 밀어넣어 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고는 더 가까이, 더 세게, 더 빠르게 그를 부추겼다. 머리카락을 끌어당기면서 목을 깨물자 한니발의 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳으면서 이내 그가 사정하는 것이 느껴졌다.

"하아, 윌." 목소리는 탁하고 나른했지만 그는 윌의 성기를 더 강하게 애무했고 윌은 이를 악 물었다. 너무 강렬하다, 너무 거칠다, 불타오를 것만 같다. 그렇게 어느새 윌도 사정하고 있었다. 그는 한니발을 꽉 감싸안았다.

한니발도 윌을 부수어버릴 듯 양팔로 강하게 끌어안는다. 섹스의 내음이 주변을 메우는 동안 두 사람은 서로에게 매달렸다. 정액이 옷위에서 서서히 굳어갔고 저멀리서 조용히 똑딱거리는 초침 소리가 들려왔다.

"괜찮아요?" 윌이 물었다. 한니발은 전혀 손에서 힘을 빼지 않고 있었다.

"네, 물론," 한니발이 말했지만 곧바로 윌을 놓아주지는 않았다. 그는 윌의 목덜미를 부드럽게 손가락으로 어루만지면서 서서히 팔을 풀어준다. 몸이 떨어지기 직전 그는 다시 한 번 다가와서 키스를 하고는 몸을 뒤로 뺀 채 윌 역시 물러서기를 기다렸다. 

두 사람은 대기실에 연결된 작은 화장실을 향해 말없이 걸어갔다. 좁은 공간에 함께 들어오고 나니 윌은 한니발이 먼저 씻을 수 있도록 양보할 걸 그랬다는 생각이 들었다. 

한니발은 바지 앞쪽에 얼룩이 졌다. 그는 못마땅해하는 표정으로 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 살폈다. 

"뭐라도 도와줄까요?" 윌이 물었다. 본인은 그다지 상태가 심각하진 않았다. 정액이 대부분 한니발의 손에 묻었으니 말이다. 그 이후에 서로 끌어안느라 셔츠 뒤쪽에도 약간 묻긴 했지만 닦아내면 티나지는 않을 수준이었다. 

"차에 가면 여벌 옷이 들어있는 가방이 있을 거예요," 한니발이 말했다. "차 열쇠는 책상 위에 있습니다. 부탁해도 될까요?"

"네, 그럼요."

윌은 운동복이 들어있는 가방이나 막 드라이클리닝을 마치고 돌아온 옷이 놓여있을 것이라고 예상했다. 하지만 차 트렁크에는 세면도구과 속옷, 스웨터, 그리고 (한니발 치고는) 편한 바지까지 꽉 들어찬 가방이 놓여있었다.  

"조만간 어디로 도망갈 계획이었어요?" 윌이 가방을 들고 돌아와서 물었다. 

"어젯밤 윌의 집에서 머물 생각이었으니까요," 한니발이 대답했다. 그는 바지와 속옷을 벗어냈다. 윌은 너무 대놓고 성기 쪽을 바라보지 않으려 애썼다. 

"아." 

생각보다 작게 목소리가 새어나왔다. 한니발이 두 사람의... 데이트에 대해서 그 정도로 고심했다는 사실이 의외였다. 데이트라고 부르는 게 맞겠지. 결국 소파 위에서 키스를 하면서 끝났으니까. 이 정도면 꽤 확실하게 데이트가 맞다.   
한니발이 몸을 돌려 손을 내밀었다. 윌은 가방을 건네주었지만 한니발은 대신 윌을 끌어당겨 안아주었다. 그의 숨결과 함께 심장이 뛰는 것까지 느껴진다. 

"그를 죽일 때 화가 난 상태였나요?" 윌이 물었다. 

"죽인 이후에는 화가 났죠. 요령이 부족했던 제 자신에게. 녀석에게 충분한 치욕을 안겨주지 못했다는 사실에. 완벽하게 부숴버렸어야 했는데."

"지금도 화가 났나요? 화를 느끼기는 해요?"

한니발은 멈칫했다. "스스로 허용할 때는."

"기쁨은? 슬픔? 짜증? 흥분?"

"그런 것들도 스스로 허용할 때만 느낍니다."

"지금은요?"

"가끔 통제를 벗어나는 감정들도 있죠. 많지는 않지만. 예상치 못한 결과들과 함께."

"저도 그 중 하나였나요? 예상치 못한 결과?"

"그렇다고 대답하면 기분 상할 건가요?"

"아뇨, 기분 나쁘지 않아요." 오히려 영광스러울 지도 모르겠다. 한니발의 방어막을 뚫고 들어갈 수 있는 게 존재한다니, 그게 자신이라니. 그 생각만으로도 놀랍다.

한니발은 윌의 이마에 입을 맞추고는 다시 뒤로 물러나 옷을 입었다. 착의를 마친 후 그는 머리카락을 뒤로 쓸어넘겨 젖은 수건으로 얼굴을 닦아냈다.

"그럼. 갈까요?" 그가 말했다.

"어디 가는데요?"

"프렌치 프레스와 오버코트를 하나 사주려고요."

"솔직히 오버코트는 필요 없어요. 

한니발은 재미있어하는 표정을 지었다. "커피 머신에 대해선 이견 없는 건가요?"

"커피에 대한 지식은 믿고 맡기도록 할게요."

"하지만 오버코트에 대한 건 못 믿어요?"

"그것도 믿긴 하는데 오버코트보다는 커피가 훨씬 중요하니까요."

"둘 다 사주는 것 아니면 안 사줄겁니다," 한니발이 말하고는 윌의 팔꿈치를 가볍게 잡아 문을 향해 이끌었다. 손길이 가볍다. 마치 방금 전까지 책상 위에서 지저분하게, 약간 절박하게 섹스를 나누지 않은 사이처럼. "따라오세요. 윌의 차는 여기 두고요. 운전은 제가 하겠습니다."

두 사람은 집 밖으로 나왔고 한니발은 현관문을 잠갔다.

"아무것도 사주지 않아도 되는 건 알죠?" 윌이 묻자 한니발은 빤히 그를 쳐다보았다. 다른 사람이었다면 진작에 어이없다는 듯 눈알을 굴리고 있었을 것이다. "그냥 확실하게 해두고 싶어서 그래요. 안심시켜주면 앞으로는 말 안 꺼낼게요."

"우리 우정이 제가 사준 선물들의 여부에 달려있다고 생각해본 적 없습니다." 그는 잠시 말을 멈추었다. "하지만 그 선물들이 효과가 있었다는 것은 부정할 수 없겠지요. 그 결과로 느낀 감정들 덕분에 우리 사이가 더 가까워졌으니까요."

"그런 이유에서 선물을 준 건가요?"

"저를 너무 과대평가하는 것 같네요. 먼 조상이긴 하지만 전 마키아벨리가 아니예요. 제가 유일하게 갖고 있던 목적은 이미 말씀드렸는데요."

"조상 중에--" 윌은 고개를 내저었다. "아니, 사실 별로 놀랍지도 않네요. 박사님의 유일한 목적이라. 심미적 만족감이라고 했죠."

"목도리는 충동적으로 줬습니다. 그걸 두르고 있는 모습이 맘에 들었고 무엇보다도 윌이 좋아하는 것 같아서 즐거웠고요. 당신은 사랑스러운 사람이에요, 윌. 잠시라도 그 어깨에 놓인 무거운 짐을 내려놓았을 때는 더더욱."

"젠장," 윌이 중얼거리면서 고개를 숙였다. "그런 말을 그렇게 막 하지 마요."

"지금은 할 수 있는 입장 같은데요. 오히려 필요 조건 아닌가요?"

"맘대로 넘겨짚지 마세요."

한니발의 대답은 한 박자 늦게 나왔다. "사과하죠," 그가 말했다.

윌은 그를 슬쩍 훔쳐보았다. 한니발은 차를 향해 윌을 안내해주었다. 몸에는 손대지 않는다. 등허리에 손가락조차 스치지 않는다. 어느 순간 돌이켜보니 그러지 않는 편이 더 이상하게 느껴졌다.

차 앞에서 두 사람이 멈추어서자 윌은 한니발이 운전자석으로 빙 돌아가기 전에 그의 팔을 붙잡았다. "아까 그런 말 하면 안됐는데."

"맞는 말이었습니다. 제가 멋대로 넘겨짚은 게 맞아요."

"얼마든지 넘겨짚으세요. 그랬으면 좋겠어요. 제가 바보 같은 소리를 해서 미안해요."

"윌은 지나치게 저에게 신경을 써주고 있는 것 같습니다."

"아직도 부족한 것 같은데요. 다른 사람들은 한니발에 대한 걱정을 너무 안 하지 않나요?"

한니발은 읽기 어려운 표정을 지었다. "그럴지도 모르겠지만, 윌이 생각하는 그런 의미는 아닐 겁니다. 어쨌든 전 기분 상한 게 아닙니다."

"전 평소에 사람들이 너무 친하게 굴기 전에 경고를 해두는 게 낫다고 생각해왔어요. 한니발에게는 통하지 않겠지만."

"그런가요?"

윌은 어깨를 으쓱거리며 한니발의 팔을 놓아주었다. "그러기엔 너무 늦지 않았나요."

"네. 그렇죠. 두 사람 모두."

한니발은 윌의 집으로 들어가는 문을 먼저 열어주었고 이번에는 팔꿈치를 가볍게 잡아 안으로 이끌었다. 


	12. Chapter 12

반 층을 올라가니 바로 가게가 나왔다. 불투명한 유리가 가게 내부를 가리고 있다. 두 사람이 문을 열고 들어서자 왼편에는 코트들이 줄지어 걸려 있었고 오른편에는 다양한 구두와 가방 몇 개가 진열되어 있었다. 왼쪽 벽은 하얀색, 오른쪽 벽은 바닥을 포함해서 진한 붉은 색으로 칠해져 있다.

"두 사람이 가게를 공동운영하고 있거든요," 한니발이 말했다.

나이 든 남성 두 명이 가게 뒤편에서 나타나 인사했다. 두 사람 모두 한니발이 평소 즐겨 입는 격자무늬 정장들만큼이나 화려한 정장을 입고 있다. 한 명은 단춧구멍에 하얀 카네이션을, 다른 한 명은 진홍색 장미를 달고 있다.

"공식적인 자리에서 입을 만한 코트를 찾고 있습니다," 한니발이 두 사람에게 말했다. "턱시도에 걸쳐 입을 수 있는 걸로. 하지만 검정색이나 지나치게 강한 색은 피해주세요."

"구두는 어떻게 할까요?" 빨간 방에 서있는 남자가 물었다.

"물론 그것도요. 한번 의논해보죠."

"구두에 대한 건 한마디도 없었잖아요," 윌이 말했다. 

"거부할 건가요?"

윌은 고개를 돌렸다. 불투명한 창문 너머로 길거리를 돌아다니는 뭉개진 형태들이 보인다. "거부 안 할 거라는 사실은 잘 알고 있을 텐데요."

한니발이 윌의 등에 손을 대자 윌은 움찔 놀랄 뻔 했다. "멋대로 넘겨짚고 싶진 않으니까요," 한니발이 말했다. 

"왜 하필 턱시도와 어울리는 코트를 사야 하죠?"

"윌을 위한 턱시도를 하나 만들어달라고 수잔에게 부탁했으니까요."

"넘겨짚지 않겠다는 말은 어디로 갔나요?"

"윌이 저를 위해서 입어줄 거라고 넘겨짚진 않았어요. 그저 희망사항이었죠."

"저는 턱시도를 입고 갈 만한 행사도 없는데."

"저와 함께 오페라를 보러 갔으면 했습니다만."

윌은 그를 슬쩍 훔쳐보았다. "오페라에서 찍힌 박사님 사진은 봤어요. 신문에서."

한니발은 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. "사회 면을 읽어요?"

"프라이스가 챙겨보거든요. 사람들이 찬 손목시계 종류로 젤러와 빙고 게임 같은 걸 하더라고요. 한니발 덕분에 프라이스가 5달러 번 적도 있죠."

"그렇군요." 한니발은 재미있어하는 표정을 지었다. "그 사진들을 보고 나서 저와 함께 오페라 가기가 꺼려지는 이유는?"

"그곳엔 친구들이 많잖아요. 항상 누군가와 대화를 하고 있던데."

"지인들입니다."

"어느 쪽이든요. 저와 말이 잘 통하진 않을 거예요."

한니발은 윌의 뒷덜미를 손으로 감쌌다. "평소 사람들과 어울리기 싫어하는 성격 때문인가요? 아니면 전혀 다른 이유인가요? 저만의 은밀한 비밀로 남고 싶어요, 윌? 타인에게는 보여주지 않고 남몰래 즐기는 그런 관계가 좋아요?"

"젠장, 하지 마요." 윌은 눈을 감으면서도 그의 손길에 응했다. 어쩔 수 없었다. 

"조금 놀랐습니다. 지금까지는 남들에게 보여지는 걸 오히려 즐기는 줄 알았는데."

윌은 한니발의 코트에 얼굴을 파묻어 숨어버리고 싶은 충동을 참아냈다. 단둘이 있어도 민망했을 텐데 이 가게는 너무나 좁았다. 빨간 가게주인과 하얀 가게주인이 원치 않아도 두 사람의 대화가 다 들릴 것이다.

"그런 거 아니에요," 윌이 말했지만 사실상 그런 게 맞다는 건 알고 있다. "제가 어떤 성격인지 잘 알잖아요. 저 때문에 한니발이 창피를 당하는 건 싫어요."

"윌," 한니발이 조용히 말했다. "그런 일은 절대 없어요. 함께 가준다면 제가 더 영광이라고 생각합니다. 지금까지 항상 그래왔고요."

"왜요? 젊은 남자 하나 낚아와서?" 윌은 움찔 했다. "거 봐요. 이런 식일 거라고요. 무례한 소리를 해댈 거예요. 항상 그랬어요."

"그들이 윌에 대해서 어떻게 생각하든지 저는 제 평판 이상으로 관심 없습니다. 당신이 무슨 말을 하든, 무슨 짓을 하든 그 자리에 함께 있어줬다는 것만으로도 자랑스러울 거예요. 부담스러우면 아무 말도 안하고 가만히 있어도 상관 없어요."

"그런 낯간지러운 말을 진지하게 좀 하지 마세요," 윌이 중얼거렸다. 

"미안하지만 그건 어쩔 수 없습니다. 함께 가줄 거죠?"

"전 오페라 좋아하지도 않아요."

한니발이 미소를 지었다. "오페라에 자주 참석해봤나 보죠?"

한 번. 그리고 중간 휴식시간에 나가버린 것까지 합치면 한번 반. 윌은 한숨을 쉬었다. "알았어요, 갈게요. 친구 분들한테도 최대한 예의 바르게 굴고요. 아니, 지인 분들이랬나." 

"그러리라고 믿습니다. 자, 이제 코트를 살펴볼까요."

*

그 후 윌은 집에서 과제 채점을 모두 마친 후 개들과 산책을 나갔다. 약하게 흩뿌리는 이슬비에 머리카락과 개들의 털 위로 빗방울이 송골송골 맺혔다.

재킷이 축축해지고 앞머리가 이마에 젖어 달라붙을 때까지 윌은 계속 걸었다. 개들은 마치 헤엄이라도 치고 온 것처럼 온몸을 마구 털어댔다. 윌은 부서진 토끼의 해골 일부와 작고 밝은 돌멩이를 주웠다. 한니발도 그 옆에서 함께 걷고 있다고 상상하기란 전혀 어렵지 않았다.

다시 집에 돌아온 개들은 벽난로 앞으로 우르르 몰려가 윌이 난방기구를 틀어주기를 기다렸다. 윌은 개들이 주황색 불빛 아래 각자 자리 잡는 모습을 지켜보았다. 다들 코와 꼬리가 연결되도록 동그랗게 몸을 말고 있다. 완다는 리지의 등 위에 머리를 올려놓는다. 

윌은 수건 하나를 집어서 젖은 머리카락을 대충 털어내고는 축축해진 옷을 벗고 신발과 양말을 난로 옆에 놓았다. 평소보다 집안이 넓게 느껴진다.

아침에 쓰레기차가 수거해갈 쓰레기 봉투를 집밖에 내놓고 나니 바닥에 먼지도 많길래 사방에 쌓여있는 털 뭉치를 빗자루로 쓸어서 역시나 쓰레기통에 버렸다.

"난 누군가가 보고 싶다는 감정에 익숙하지 않아," 윌이 개들을 향해 소리 내어 말했다. 개들이 전혀 듣고 있지 않다는 건 알고 있다. 윈스턴은 한쪽 귀를 쫑긋거리면서 고개를 들었지만 이내 벌렁 드러누웠다. 윌은 미소를 지었다. "노력이라도 보여줘서 고맙다."

그는 추리닝 바지를 입고는 가장 처음 선물 받은 한니발의 코트를 걸쳤다. 피부에 닿는 부드러운 양털이 여전히 기분 좋다.

윌이 침대 위에 앉자 삐걱 소리가 났다. 침대 옆 협탁에는 <제물 낚시꾼을 위한 곤충학>이 놓여있다. 윌은 아무 페이지나 골라서 펼쳐보았다. 미색지 위에 그려진 삽화들이 생생하게 눈에 들어왔다. 마치 빛을 뿜어내는 것 같다. 장갑이라도 끼고 책장을 넘겨야 할 것 같은 기분이 든다. 

한니발이 주었던 나머지 선물들은 그 책만큼 숭배하듯 다루진 않았었다. 윌은 펼쳐진 책을 거꾸로 배 위에 내려놓고는 침대에 누워 손으로 자위했던 기억을 떠올린다. 망상과 현실. 아주 가끔은 현실이 더 나을 때가 있을지도 모르겠다. 

그는 휴대폰을 향해 손을 뻗어 한니발의 전화번호를 눌렀다. 

"윌. 무슨 일인가요?"

"지금 바빠요?"

"글 쓸 게 있어서 조사를 하고 있었습니다. 그렇게 급한 건 아닙니다."

"방해해도 괜찮아요?"

한니발은 잠시 조용했다. 종이가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들렸다. 나중에 다시 보기 위해 표시를 해두는 것 같다. "방해 당할 의향은 있습니다."

"지금 침대에 누워서 박사님 생각을 하고 있었어요," 윌이 말했다. "제가 어떤 종류의 방해를 하려는 건지 감 오셨나요."

"제가 그런 걸 싫어할 것처럼 말하는군요."

"박사님은 우리 사이가 성적인 관계가 되길 바라진 않았던 것 같아요. 틀린 말인가요?"

"틀리진 않았죠, 네," 한니발이 천천히 말했다. "하지만 그렇게 되지 않길 바랐다고 한다면 그것 역시 틀린 말이겠죠. 전에도 말했지만, 어떤 계획을 갖고 있었던 건 아니에요."

"결국 이렇게 돼서 후회 되나요? 우리 관계가 꼭 이래야 할 필요는 없어요."

"후회는 없습니다. 조금 놀라기는 했지만. 솔직히 말해서 지금까지 제가 경험해본 성적 관계들은 그다지 흥미롭지 않았거든요."

"전에 섹스와 관련된 실험을 아주 많이 해봤다고 하지 않았어요? 아니다, 제가 맞춰볼게요. 생각나는 건 전부 시도해봤지만 그런 기술적인 접근만으로는 정신적 몰입의 부족을 극복할 수 없었겠죠."

"방금 그건 아주 예리한 진단결과인가요, 아니면 본인의 경험도 유사했기 때문인가요, 그레이엄 박사님?"

"머릿속이 항상 사방으로 폭주하는데 제대로 흥분하기란 힘들죠."

"윌과 함께 있으면 현재에 집중하기가 더 쉬워져요."

"무엇을 하느냐 보다는 누구와 하느냐가 중요하다는 말은 확실히 맞는 것 같아요."

"그래서 우리는 지금 무엇을 하고 있는 거죠, 윌?"

"지금 어디예요?"

"서재입니다만. 자리를 옮길까요?"

"박사님이 원한다면." 윌은 눈을 비비고는 미소를 지었다. "전 이런 거 해본 적 없는데. 박사님은 해봤어요?"

"어떻게 보면 해봤다고 할 수 있겠죠. 한 두 번."

"폰섹스를 '어떻게 보면 해봤다'는 게 무슨 뜻이에요?"

"집중하고 있진 않았어요. 전화로 상대방에게 적절한 대답을 해주면서 전 제 할 일을 했죠."

윌은 예상보다 큰 소리로 웃어버렸다. "그거 정말 못됐잖아요. 저한테는 그러지 마요. 바로 눈치 챌 수 있으니까."

"윌이라면 바로 알겠죠, 네." 한니발은 잠시 멈추었다. "현재로서는 저도 상당히 흥미를 느끼고 있습니다."

"그래요? 얼마나요?" 윌은 손을 다리 사이로 미끄러뜨려 성기를 가볍게 움켜쥐었다. 

"위층으로 이동할까 생각이 들 정도입니다. 하루에 바지를 두 벌이나 망가뜨리고 싶진 않으니까요."

"그때 정말 섹시했어요," 윌이 말했다. "미안해요, 지저분한 게 질색이라는 건 알고 있지만. 그런 모습 다시 한 번 보고 싶어요."

수화기 너머로 잠시 침묵이 흐르더니 숨을 들이마시는 소리가 희미하게 들렸다. "그 정도는 해줄 수 있죠."

"지금?"

"여기로 차 타고 올 때까지 기다릴 수 있겠어요?"

"아뇨, 사진 찍어서 보내주세요."

이번에는 침묵이 더 오래 흘렀다. "정확히 무슨 사진을 얘기하는 거죠?"

윌은 침을 삼켰다. 지금 이런 말을 꺼내는 자신이 믿기지가 않는다. "의자에 앉아서 손으로 자위하고 있는 사진이요."

"윌," 한니발이 침착한 목소리로 대답했다. "저한테 그런 난잡한 걸 시킨 사람은 생전 처음입니다만."

"알아요. 어쨌든 해줄 거잖아요," 윌은 어디서 나온 건지 모를 자신감으로 말했다.

"그렇게 생각해요?"

"네. 제가 원하는 거니까. 제가 원하는 건 뭐든 주고 싶잖아요?"

그 말이 맞았다. 그 말이 맞다는 건 잘 알고 있다. 하지만 한니발이 다시 입을 열기까지, 윌은 심장이 너무 거세게 뛰어서 귀가 울릴 지경이다. 

"잠시만."

윌은 숨을 참고는 서재 안의 모습을 상상해보았다. 스치는 천 소리가 들린다. 진짜로 사진을 찍을 거냐고 물어보고 싶어 죽겠다. 스스로 천박하다고 생각하는 행동을 오로지 윌이 시켰다는 이유만으로 들어줄까.

알림 소리와 함께 문자가 도착했다. 윌은 메시지를 눌러보고는 화면을 한참 쳐다봤다. 윌이 시킨 것과 정확히 일치했다. 진파랑색 바지 지퍼가 열린 채 그 사이로 뻣뻣하게 일어선 성기가 손에 감싸인 모습이다. 윌은 침을 한번 삼키고는 또 한 번 삼켰다. 그는 천천히 휴대폰을 다시 귀에 갖다댔다.

"진짜로 했네요," 그가 약간 숨찬 목소리로 말했다. 벌써 선 것 같다.

한니발은 윌의 귓가에다가 천천히 숨을 내뱉었다. 한숨 같지는 않다. "또 원하는 거 있어요?" 그가 낮은 목소리로 물었다. 

바로 아랫배에 직격을 맞은 것 같다. 그는 바지 속으로 손을 쑤셔 넣고는 빠르게 두 번 성기를 쓸다가 겨우 멈추었다.

"엉덩이가 드러나도록 옷 벗어요," 그가 말했다. "바지와 속옷까지. 의자에 맨 엉덩이가 닿게."

휴대폰을 잠시 내려놓았는지 달칵 소리가 났다. 움직임과 함께 의자가 삐걱이는 소리도 들렸다. 피부 위로 미끄러지는 옷 소리도. 

"별로 우아하진 못하네요," 한니발이 말했다. 

"한 번 뽑는데 우아함은 필요 없어요," 윌이 말했다. 그는 두 눈을 감은 채 차를 타고도 한 시간 넘게 걸릴 장소에 모든 정신을 집중시켰다.

"전 평소에 필요합니다만."

"평소에는 그렇겠죠. 넥타이 벗고 셔츠 단추도 다 푸세요."

"알았어요," 한니발이 잠시 말을 끊었다. "윌은?"

"원하면 저한테도 뭔가 시켜도 돼요. 지금은 그냥 지켜보고만 있어요."

"내 모습이 지금 눈 앞에 보여요?"

"네. 뭐가 보이는지 말해줘요?"

"네," 한니발이 대답했다. 

넥타이가 풀리면서 스르르 비단의 속삭임이 들렸다. 그리고 양손으로 단추를 푸느라 한니발의 뺨이 휴대폰 마이크 부분에 맞닿는 소리도 들렸다.

"흐트러진 모습이에요," 윌이 조용히 말했다. "있는 그대로 발가벗겨진 듯한. 이런 모습은 절대 남에게 보여주지 않죠? 당신이 섹스를 할 때는 항상 완벽한 모습일 테니까, 그렇지 않으면 섹스에 아무 의미 없으니까. 옷을 벗은 채 상대방과 함께 누워 있는 모습이 어떨 지 신경을 많이 쓰다 보니 침대 외의 장소에서는 절대 섹스를 하고 싶지 않겠죠. 상대방의 피부나 머리카락 색깔에 맞춰서 이불도 미리 선택해두지 않아요?"

한니발은 숨이 약간 찬 듯 웃었다. "저를 너무 잘 알고 있군요. 전 그걸 그림을 그려내는 과정이라고 생각합니다."

"유화 작품이겠죠. 색깔의 대비. 빛의 각도. 특별히 좋아하는 시간대도 있어요?" 

"늦은 오후. 침실 창문에서 쏟아져 들어오는 햇빛의 각도가 가장 이상적입니다. 이 집을 사게 된 이유 중 하나이기도 하죠. 저녁 식사 전에 뭐라도 핑계를 대서 윌을 침실로 데리고 갈까 생각해본 적도 있어요. 윌이라면 베르메르 작품처럼 보일 겁니다."

"이제 아무 때나 절 불러도 상관없잖아요."

"그런가요?" 한니발이 중얼거렸다. "내가 원하는 대로 꾸며도 될까요?"

"네."

"옷을 전부 벗지는 않는게 좋겠습니다." 고심하는 한니발의 목소리는 멍했다. "윌과 어울리는 장식을 몇 개 찾을 수 있을 것 같아요."

"어떤 거요?"

"어떤 그림을 원하느냐에 따라 달라지겠죠. 단추를 전부 푸른 그 하얀 셔츠도 좋겠네요. 커프링크스도 함께."

윌은 헛기침을 했다. "아, 그건 이미 해봤을 지도요. 이 방 조명이 박사님 집만큼 좋지는 않겠지만."

"그렇군요," 한니발이 느릿하게 말했다. "제 선물들을 갖고 또 무슨 짓을 했죠?"

"음. 그 갈색 코트. 그걸 사온 첫날밤, 제가, 그- 대충 알잖아요."

"더 자세히 말해주세요."

"아무것도 입지 않고 코트만 걸치고 돌아다녔어요." 그는 침을 삼켰다. "입은 채로 거울 앞에서 자위도 했고."

"자위를 하는 동안 무엇을 상상했죠?" 한니발이 아까보다 날카로운 목소리로 말했다. 집중하고 있다. 의자가 또 삐걱거리더니 스피커 폰으로 바꿨는지 소리가 조금 울린다. 피부와 피부가 스치는 규칙적인 박자도 희미하게 들린다.

"두 번 다 박사님 생각 했어요," 윌이 우르르 말했다. "그게- 정말로 이걸 듣고 싶어요? 뻔한 이야긴데. 제 망상이 그렇게 창의적이진 않아서."

"전부 듣고 싶습니다, 윌. 아무것도 빠뜨리지 마세요."

"한 손에는 장갑도 꼈었어요. 혹시- 혹시 나중에 박사님이 가죽에 밴 냄새로 눈치챌 수 있지 않을까 싶어서. 다음 상담 시간에 만나면." 윌은 입술을 세게 깨물었다. 질끈 감은 눈꺼풀 뒤로 수많은 색깔이 반짝인다. "실제로도 눈치 챌 수 있어요?"

"가능하겠죠. 지금은 지나치게 시간이 많이 흘렀으니 힘들겠지만. 하지만 직후라면 아마 맡을 수 있을 겁니다. 제가 어떤 반응을 보일 거라고 상상했나요?" 

윌은 살짝 떨리는 목소리로 웃었다. "사실 거기까진 상상도 못해봤어요. 이미 그것만으로도 흥분해버려서."

"지금 손으로 자위하고 있어요, 윌?"

"네, 박사님은요?"

"저도. 계속 얘기하세요. 두 번째 경험도."

"그 흰 셔츠도 계속 입고 돌아다녔어요. 저녁을 만들 때도. 그리고 나중에 박사님과 문자를 주고 받을 때도. 식당에서 제가 남 앞에서 보여주는 걸 즐겼다고 박사님이 말했었죠."

"그랬더니 윌을 보여주는 걸 즐겼던 건 바로 저라고 지적했죠."

윌은 이를 악 물었지만 애원하듯 작은 신음소리가 새어 나왔다.

"그런 게 맘에 들었군요. 그래서 침대 위에 눕혀 살아있는 작품을 만들고 싶다는 말에도 적극적이고요. 그렇다면 오페라에 함께 가는 것도 좋아할 거라 생각하는데요. 음악을 잘 모르더라도 휴식 시간이 있으니까요. 제 팔을 붙잡은 채 가만히 미소만 짓고 있어도 주변 사람들이 다 사랑스러워하겠죠." 

"한니발, 제발 그런 말은..." 윌은 거칠게 숨을 들이마셨다. 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아오르는 걸 느끼면서 윌은 바지를 엉덩이 아래로 내려버리고 본격적으로 성기를 애무하기 시작했다.

"제 말에 당황하면 금방 얼굴이 붉어지던데. 볼티모어 상류층도 그 모습을 보면 저만큼이나 즐거워 할겁니다."

"그만해요," 윌이 말했지만 진심인 건지 스스로도 모르겠다.

"오페라가 끝나고 집에 함께 돌아가면 어떻게 되나요?"

"집이 아니라 한니발의 사무실이겠죠. 제 몸에 걸친 건 한니발이 전부 벗겨낼 테고. 애초에 그 옷들은 제 것이 아니라 당신 것이니까. 내가 몸에 걸치고 있는 건 전부 한니발의 소유물이에요."

"옷을 되돌려 받으려면 그만한 노력을 보여야겠죠."

"네," 윌의 호흡이 거칠어졌다. "그때- 그때 그런 생각도 했어요."

"제가 어떤 걸 요구했죠?"

"입으로 빨아달라고." 윌은 성기를 꾹 움켜쥔 채 액체로 젖어 든 귀두를 엄지로 매만졌다. "그건 그전에도 상상했었어요."

"책을 선물로 받기 싫으면 정정당당하게 값을 치르라고 했을 때 말이군요."

"네, 그 말을 듣고 제일 처음 떠올렸던 장면이었어요. 한니발이 실제로 그런 걸 요구할 거라고 생각한 적은 없어요. 저한테."

"요구했다면 응했을까요?"

"모르겠어요. 어쩌면. 설령 그렇다 해도 별로 놀라진 않았을 거예요."

"그 당시에는 전혀 생각하지 못했어요," 한니발이 말했다. "아직 윌을 그런 식으로 보진 않았으니까요."

"언제부터 그랬는데요?"

"코트를 사주면서 제가 몸을 만지도록 내버려두었을 때. 신체접촉을 쉽게 허락하는 게 윌답지 않았어요."

"그땐 너무 긴장돼서 몸 둘 바를 몰랐어요. 섹스까지는 생각도 안 하고 있었고 한니발이- 계속 만지니까, 온몸을 손으로 훑어주니까 머릿속이 새하얘졌어요."

"그저 옷이 잘 맞는지 확인하려고 했습니다만."

"거짓말."

"그날 윌의 모습이 어땠는지 몰라서 그래요. 그 유혹을 거부하려면 훨씬 더 인내심이 강해야만 했을 겁니다. 경계를 완전히 내린 모습이었죠."

"무방비해 보였겠죠," 윌이 말하자 한니발이 거칠게 숨을 내뱉는 소리가 들렸다. "게다가 위태로웠고. 그날은 박사님이 저에게 무슨 짓을 해도 전부 허락했을 거예요."

"윌," 한니발이 신음을 흘렸다.

"순진해 보였겠죠," 윌이 한니발의 시선에서 자기자신을 바라보며 말했다. "그저 더럽혀지기만을 기다리는."

휴대폰 너머로 날카롭게 호흡을 들이마시는 소리가 들렸지만 더 이상 목소리는 들리지 않는다. 윌은 속도를 더 높이면서 베개에 댄 머리를 뒤로 젖혔다. 휴대폰은 한 손으로 꽉 쥔 채 사정하면서 내뱉는 신음 소리를 한니발에게 그대로 들려주었다. 

"당신은," 한동안 조용히 숨소리를 나누며 서서히 식어가는 피부를 느끼던 중 한니발이 입을 열었다. "지금까지 제가 경험해본 상대 중에 가장 직설적이네요. 섹스할 때조차도."

"솔직한 게 더 쉬우니까요. 상대방을 붙잡기 위해서 무슨 묘기를 부려야 하는지 고민하는 것보다는 차라리 혼자인 게 나아요."

"그래서 혼자 지내는 생활은 만족스러웠나요?"

"그냥 지낼 만 했죠." 윌은 잠시 말을 멈추고는 금이 나있는 천장을 쳐다보았다. "지금이 더 좋아요."

"네," 한니발이 조용히 대답했다. "저도 그렇게 생각합니다."


	13. Chapter 13

그 다음 날 산타페 지역 경찰관이 뉴멕시코에서 또 시체들을 발견했다. 윌은 두 번째 강의를 마치고 잭으로부터 전화를 받았다. 그는 전화를 끊자마자 한니발에게 전화를 걸었다. 

"잠시 출장 갔다가 와야 해요. 또 뉴멕시코예요," 그가 말했다.

"같은 살인마인가요?"

"그걸 확인하고 싶어하는 것 같아요. 이번에도 다들 생매장 당했지만 하나의 관에 두 명씩 들어있는 모양이에요."

"이번에는 탈출에 성공한 사람이 없나요?"

"별로 탈출하려고 노력한 흔적이 없대요. 잭의 말로는 서로 껴안은 채 죽어있다고 했어요."

한니발은 잠시 조용했다. "그런 상황이 되면 뭐라도 매달리고 싶겠죠. 무덤 안에서 처음 만난 생판 남이라도."

"죽을 무렵에는 생판 남이 아니었겠죠."

"타인이 나를 알아주길 바라는 것은 보편적인 욕구입니다."

"그렇죠." 윌은 심호흡을 하고는 텅 빈 강의실 책상에 등을 기댔다."어쨌든. 다시 돌아오면 그때 봐요."

"공항까지 바래다 줄까요?"

윌은 전혀 망설이지 않았다. "네, 지금 콴티코예요. 입구에서 바로 통과할 수 있게 미리 얘기해놓을게요."

"조금 있다가 봐요."

윌은 차에서 짐 가방을 꺼내온 후 다시 강의실에 앉아 뉴멕시코 사건 파일을 살펴보았다. 한니발이 두 번이나 이름을 불러주고서야 윌은 고개를 들었다.

"안녕하세요," 윌이 인사했다. 입가에 퍼지는 미소를 도저히 참을 수 없다.

한니발은 책상 모서리에 기댄 채 윌을 내려보았다. "오늘 의상에 들인 노력을 학생들은 알아주던가요?"

"아. 음." 윌은 선물 받은 파란 셔츠 위에다가 원래 있던 재킷을 걸치고 강의를 했다. 패션에 신경 썼다기보다는 그저 한니발이 사준 무언가를 최대한 살갗에 가까이 하고 싶다는 유치한 충동 때문이었다. "이상해 보이진 않죠?"

"전혀요. 하지만 출장이 끝날 쯤에는 더 좋은 옷을 입혀드릴게요." 한니발은 잠시 말을 멈추었다. "비행기 시간이 어떻게 돼요?"

"10분 정도는 여유 있어요."

"무엇을 위한 여유인가요?"

윌은 제자리에서 일어나 한니발의 허리를 감싸고는 짧게 입을 맞추었다.

"문이 안 잠겼는데요," 한니발이 말했지만 별로 걱정하는 말투는 아니다.

"꼭 필요한 상황이 아니면 아무도 여기 안 와요. 소문에 의하면 수업시간 외에 저를 찾아오는 학생은 다 잡아 먹힌다나."

"실제로도 그런가요?"

"'안'과 '않'의 차이도 모르는 학생만 잡아먹어요."

윌은 다시 거리를 좁히면서 한니발에게 키스를 했다. 팔을 한니발의 어깨 위에 살짝 걸친 채 그를 움켜잡거나 끌어당기지는 않는다. 최대한 가벼운 분위기를 유지하려고 노력하고 있다.

"오페라 날짜에 맞춰서 돌아올 수 있겠어요?" 한니발이 물었지만 그는 대답조차 기다리지 않고 허리와 엉덩이를 움켜쥐면서 윌을 더 가까이 끌어당겼다.

"그런 말은- 읍." 한동안 한니발의 입술과 혓바닥이 입안을 부드럽게 쓸었고 셔츠 안쪽으로 손이 들어왔다. 윌은 말을 다시 할 수 있을 정도로 몸을 뒤로 뺐지만 여전히 머릿속이 빙빙 도는 것만 같다. "오페라가 언제인지 말해준 적 없잖아요."

"다음 주말."

"출장이 길어봤자-" 한니발이 턱선을 따라 살살 피부를 깨물자 윌은 침을 거칠게 삼켰다. "하루 이틀이면 돌아와요. 목요일 상담 시간에도 맞출 수 있을 거예요."

"이번 상담시간에는 뉴 멕시코 사건과 윌의 심리에 대해서만 얘기하고 제 사무실 가구 위에서 절대 다른 행동은 하지 않을 겁니다."

"저번에 책상 더럽혔다고 복수하는 거예요?"

"아뇨," 한니발은 양손으로 윌의 얼굴을 감싸고는 엄지로 턱과 목선을 따라 어루만져본다. "이건... 이런 건 정말 미친 것 같아요."

"요즘은 중학생들이 그렇지 않나요?" 윌이 농담했다.

"나와 똑같은 어둠을 갖고 있는 사람을 발견하다니 정말 충격적이었습니다."

"그리고 그 덕분에 어디서나 애정행각을 벌이는 것도 그렇죠. 우린 10대처럼 호르몬 핑계를 댈 수도 없는데."

"그리고 윌은 곧 비행기를 타러 가야 하죠."

윌은 뒤로 물러났다. 한 번 더 키스를 하고 싶었지만 한 번으로는 끝나지 않을 것이다. 미친 것 같다는 말이 딱 맞았다.

"넥타이가." 한니발은 손을 뻗어 넥타이 매듭을 제대로 잡아주고는 단단하게 고정시켜주었다.

"어차피 금방 풀 생각이었어요."

"왜 풀죠?"

"왜냐하면 수업도 다 끝났으니 선생님처럼 하고 다닐 필요가 없으니까?"

"그래도 프로잖습니까. 평소에도 프로답게 입고 다니지 말라는 법은 없죠."

"잭이 방금 죽은 사람들 얼굴 좀 보라고 방방곡곡 끌고 다니지 않게 할 수만 있다면 전 쓰레기봉투 하나만 뒤집어쓰고 다닐 수도 있어요. 어쨌든 전 제가 원하는 것만 입고 싶고 넥타이는 별로 좋아하지 않아요."

"전 잘 어울린다고 생각합니다만."

윌은 잠시 눈을 꾹 감았다. "박사님이 공항에 바래다줄 때까지는 안 풀게요. 내가 이런 말까지 하다니."

한니발은 미소를 지으면서 손가락 하나를 윌의 목덜미에 댄 채 넥타이에서 손을 떼지 않았다. "타협해줘서 고마워요. 쉽게 해주지 않는다는 건 알고 있으니까요."

"그러는 박사님은 타협을 쉽게 하는 성격이고요?"

"전 항상 대단히 논리적인 태도를 취하는 사람입니다."

윌은 코웃음을 쳤다. "그러시겠죠."

"윌?" 문 쪽에서 비벌리의 목소리가 들렸다. "혹시 공항까지 같이 차 타고 갈래요?"

비벌리는 두 남자를 번갈아 보았다. 한니발은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 

"아니, 전- 전 괜찮아요. 고마워요," 윌이 말했다. 

"아, 네. 그럼 가서 봐요." 비벌리가 활기차게 손을 흔들어주고는 자리를 떠났다. 

"여기는 아무도 안 온다면서요?"

윌은 한숨을 쉬었다. "그래도 잭이 아닌 게 어디예요."

"그렇죠. 어찌됐든 이제 가봐야 하지 않을까요?"

"네. 그냥 빨리 해치우는 게 낫겠죠."

*

윌은 뚜껑이 열린 첫 번째 무덤을 내려다보았다. 두 명의 시체가 그 안에 들어있다. 몸이 딱 붙어있어서 목 아래로는 두 사람을 구분해내는 게 쉽지 않을 정도다. 다리는 뒤엉켜있고 서로 껴안은 채 한 손은 깍지를 끼고 나머지 손으로는 옷과 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 있다. 이마가 맞닿아있다. 옆으로 세 발자국 이동하니 두 번째 무덤이 보였다. 그 안에 있는 두 사람은 키스를 하면서 죽은 모습이다.

윌은 평소보다 더 오랫동안 시체를 쳐다보았다. 누군가가 어깨 위에 손을 올려놓자 번뜩 정신이 들었다.

"괜찮아요?" 비벌리가 물었다. 

"네, 멀쩡해요."

"어떻게 생각해요?"

"녀석은 여기 있는 것 같아요," 윌이 말했다. 

"이곳을 지켜보고 있다고요? 이쪽 지역 경찰일까요?"

"아뇨. 시체 중에 있는 것 같아요. 혼자 있는 게 지겨웠던 거겠죠."

한 순간 침묵이 흘렀다. "데이트 한번 하기 참 어렵네요," 그녀가 말했다. 

"한니발은 그걸 원초적인 두려움이라고 하더군요. 탈출이란 희망조차 없이 어둠 속에 혼자 남겨지는 것. 그게 바로 이 남자가 겪어온 인생이었을 거예요."

비벌리는 뒤척거리더니 뒷짐을 졌다. "그래서. 이제 '한니발'이라고 불러요?"

윌은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "아까 비행기 타고 올 때 잭 앞에서는 얘기를 꺼내지 않아서 고마웠어요."

"저도 의리가 있죠," 비벌리가 동의했다. "그 사람, 정신과 담당의 아니었어요?"

"공식적인 관계는 아니에요. 그냥 대화만 나눌 뿐이죠. 주로 사건에 대한 대화고요."

"침대에서도 그러는 건 아니죠?"

"하하."

"그 사람을 많이 좋아하나봐요."

"네, 뭐."

"그 셔츠도 그 사람이 준 거예요? 윌다운 옷은 아니라고 생각했어요."

"아.”

오늘 학생들을 제외하고는 아는 사람을 만날 것이라고 예상 못했다.

"그게- 네, 맞아요. 옷과 관련해서는 워낙 의견이 확실해서."

"그건 척 봐도 알겠더라고요. 그 격자무늬와 페이즐리 궁합을 보니까 대충 감이 오던데요."

윌은 아까 강의실에서 한니발이 무슨 옷을 입고 있었는지 한번 떠올려보았다. "한니발 치고는 상당히 얌전하게 입은 건데."

"와아. 윌 그레이엄이 범죄 현장에서 미소를 짓다니. 정말 많이 좋아하나 보다."

"이제 이 얘기는 그만하면 안될까요?"

비벌리는 어깨를 툭툭 두드렸다. "잘 됐으면 좋겠네요," 그녀가 말하고는 자리를 비켰다. 윌은 홀로 무덤가에 서서 두 눈을 감은 채 마치 자는 것처럼 묘하게 평화로워 보이는 두 사람의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 

*

윌이 집에 도착하자 옷장 안에는 턱시도가 하나 걸려있었다. 이정도야 예상했다. 하지만 침대 위에 놓인 상자는 예상 밖이었다.

매끄러운 진 회색 상자 위에 금색으로 된 문장이 찍혀있다. 브랜드 이름은 없다. 윌은 상자 뚜껑을 열어 옆에 내려놓았다. 크림색 포장재와 금색 리본이 안에 든 물건을 감싸고 있다. 윌은 리본을 풀고 얇은 종이를 펼친 다음 안쪽을 살펴보았다.

제일 위에는 양말들이 놓여있다. 색깔은 다양하지만 대부분 어두운 계통이었고 윌이 보기에는 전부 무난해 보였다. 양말조차 화려한 것을 찾긴 어렵겠지.

양말은 옆에 내려두고 포장용 종이를 치우자 속옷이 보였다. 지나치게 부드러운 면재질에 자개 단추가 달려있는 사각팬티. 그리고 흰색과 회색이 섞인, 딱 붙는 사각팬티에 달려있는 금색 단추는 아무리 봐도 실제 금 같다. 

한 장만 제외하면 나머지 속옷들도 비슷한 느낌이었다. 마지막 한 장은 검정색 삼각팬티였는데 금색 허리 밴드에 유독 길이가 짧아 보였다. 윌은 한참 동안 속옷을 쳐다보다가 마침내 휴대폰을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

_검정색 속옷은 한니발 치고 좀 저급해 보이네요_

_제가 입을 건 아니니까요._

_와아 말이 심하네요_

_다양한 선택의 여지를 남겨두고 싶었을 뿐입니다._

_아주 다양하긴 하네요_

윌은 휴대폰을 내려놓았다. 턱시도, 속옷, 양말, 구두까지. 그날 밤 윌이 입을 옷은 전부 한니발의 것이다. 그 생각만으로도 약간 설 것 같다.

폰이 울렸다. 

"여보세요?"

"입어봤어요?" 한니발이 물었다.

"아뇨, 보고만 있어요. 다음 상담 시간에 입고 갈 지도요. 물론 박사님이 딴 생각 들 것 같으면 안 입고요."

"굳이 그걸 입지 않아도 이미 딴 생각 중일 것 같은데요. 뉴멕시코에서 범인은 찾았나요?"

"네. 자신이 만든 무덤에 들어있었어요. 다른 사람과 함께 묻혔더군요."

잠시 조용하더니 한니발이 물었다. "어떻게요?"

윌은 슬쩍 미소를 지었다. 자신도 그 방법이 궁금했으니 말이다. "나무 판자 위에 돌과 흙을 얹은 다음에 관 속에 누운 상태에서 밧줄로 지지대를 잡아당긴 것 같아요."

"나름대로 머리를 썼군요. 함께 묻힌 상대 남자는? 범인의 지인이었나요?"

"현재까지 조사한 바로는 아니에요. 범인은 이곳 주민이었고 상대는 미시건 주에서 온 관광객이었어요.  죽기 이틀 전까지는 남서부 지역을 방문한 적도 없었고요."

"두 사람이 함께 마음의 평화를 찾았기를 바랍니다."

"가만히 누워서 죽음을 기다리는데 편해 봤자 얼마나 편했겠어요?"

"누구나 언젠가는 땅에 묻혀야 합니다. 오히려 의식적으로 그걸 받아들이는 것이 축복일지도 모르죠."

"킴벌 씨도 그렇게 생각했을는지는 잘 모르겠네요."

"죽은 자에게 이 세상이 어떻게 보이는지 우린 영원히 알 수 없을 테니까요. 그들과 운명을 함께 하기 전까지는."


	14. Chapter 14

오페라가 시작하기 몇 시간 전. 윌은 김이 서린 화장실의 작은 거울을 통해 자기 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 김이 밖으로 빠지도록 문을 열자 호기심에 찬 개들이 화장실로 들어오더니 윌의 발 주변을 빙빙 돌았다. 윌은 면도기를 내려 보았다.

왠지 끌린다. 오늘 밤만큼은 쫙 빼입고 다른 사람인 척 연기를 하고 싶다. 한니발이 말한 것처럼 그의 팔을 붙잡은 채 친구들을 향해 미소만 지어주고 싶다. 머리부터 발끝까지 한니발이 사준 옷만을 입고 싶다. 베네치아의 우기처럼 한니발의 세상 속에 잠겨보고 싶다. 

그는 면도기를 들어올려 수염을 슥 깎아냈다. 한니발의 반응이 궁금하다. 수염을 다시 기르는 데에는 그리 오래 걸리지 않을 것이다.

면도를 마치고 난 윌은 얼굴을 한번 만져보고는 몇 년 만에 매끄러운 피부를 느껴보았다. 거울에 비친 자신의 모습은 의심이 가득한 표정이다. 훨씬 어려 보인다.

한니발이 자신을 어떤 눈으로 바라보는지 상상하기란 전혀 어렵지 않다. 자발적인 고립을 통해 만들어진 일종의 순수함. 타인과 부딪히지 않으니 닳아 없어진 모서리도, 누덕누덕 기운 상처도 상대적으로 적다. 그는 평생 타인을 그렇게까지 신경써본 적 없다. 마음에 난 상처들도 결국 대부분 자해였다.

윌은 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기고는 옷을 입으러 나갔다. 막 커프링크스를 달았을 무렵 한니발이 문을 두드렸다. 윌이 양말 차림으로 현관문을 열어주자 반갑게 인사하려던 한니발의 표정이 그대로 굳어버렸다.

"아직 구두는 못 신었어요," 윌이 말하고는 옆으로 물러나 문을 활짝 열어주었다.

한니발은 집으로 들어오더니 윌의 등이 벽에 닿을 때까지 그대로 몰아붙였다. 그는 한손으로 윌의 뺨을 감쌌다. "저를 위해서 해준 건가요?" 그가 물었다.

"아뇨. 네. 뭐, 어느 정도는." 윌은 바닥을 내려 보았다. "이러는 편이 연기하기 좋을 것 같아서."

"있는 그대로의 모습 외에 다른 건 절대 원하지 않아요." 그러면서도 한니발은 고개를 숙여 볼을 맞대더니 턱선을 따라 입술로 쓸었다.

윌은 몸을 떨면서 그의 팔을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. "그건 알아요. 그냥 제가 하고 싶은 걸지도요."

"오늘 밤만큼은 자기 자신을 버리는 것이 더 안전할 것이라고 생각했나요? 다른 사람인 척 연기를 하면."

"연쇄살인마들의 머릿속에 들어가는 것보다는 그냥 박사님 팔짱이나 끼고 돌아다니는 게 더 재미있을 것 같으니까요. 어쨌든 맘에 안 든다는 거짓말은 하지 마요."

"물론 맘에 들어요," 한니발이 조용히 말했다. "단순히 심미적인 이유에서 그런 건 아닙니다."

"한니발을 위해서 내 자신을 변화시켰다는 점이 맘에 들겠죠. 비록 하룻밤이라고 해도."

"대부분의 사람들은 그런 동기를 제대로 이해하지 못할 겁니다."

"우린 일반적인 사람들이 아니니까요."

"네, 아닙니다."

"잭을 위해서 해주는 일도 이와 별다를 바 없어요. 이게 상대적으로 덜 아플 뿐이지."

한니발은 양손으로 윌의 얼굴을 품고는 느릿하게 입을 맞추었다. 머리카락 안으로 손가락을 얽으면서 목 뒤를 감싼다. 가볍게 파고드는 손톱이 느껴지더니 몸이 맞닿은 부근에서 단단해진 성기의 모양도 느껴졌다.

"지각하겠습니다," 한니발이 말했다.

"지금 그걸 신경 쓰는 사람은 한 사람밖에 없어요."

한니발은 윌의 허리와 엉덩이를 쓸어내리면서 마지막으로 볼에 키스를 하고는 놓아주었다. "저녁 식사를 예약해놨으니까요."

*

윌은 스스로가 이렇게 긴장할 줄은 몰랐다. 그는 사람이 많은 걸 좋아하지 않고 특유의 소음과 열기도 싫어하지만 그래도 감당은 할 수 있다. 낯선 사람들과 만나서 악수를 청하는 것도 마찬가지다. 좁은 공간에서 많은 사람들이 움직이면서 생기는 원치 않는 신체접촉도 견딜 수 있다. 기분이 썩 좋지는 않지만 할 수는 있다.

하지만 지금은 그저 한니발의 곁에 바짝 붙어있는 것이 더 편했다. 오페라 박스석을 향해 계단을 오르는 내내 몸에 닿은 한니발의 손길이 시키는 방향으로 움직이고 그의 품 안에 안전하게 숨어있으니 편하다. 

"괜찮아요?" 좌석을 찾은 한니발이 물었다.

윌은 저 아래 우글우글 거리는 인파를 내려다보았다. 화려한 드레스와 새까만 턱시도와 어두운 정장들이 가득하다. 온갖 보석과 비싼 손목시계와 날카로운 시선들이 번뜩거린다. "괜찮아요," 윌이 대답했다. "왜요?"

한니발은 그의 팔을 꽉 움켜잡고 있는 윌의 손을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. 손가락이 옷 속으로 파고들 지경이다. 윌은 손에서 힘을 빼기 시작했지만 한니발은 그 위에 자신의 손을 포개면서 말렸다.

"전 상관없어요," 그가 말했다. "이렇게 하는 게 더 편하다면."

"친구 분들은? 그 사람들도 상관없을까요?"

"제가 남자 상대와 오페라에 나타난 게 처음은 아닙니다. 그런 의도로 물어본 거라면요. 못마땅해 하는 사람들도 있겠지만 대부분의 사람들은 어찌됐든 수다거리가 생겨서 좋아할 겁니다."

윌은 손을 치우지 않고 그대로 두었다. 지금 왜 이런 스킨십을 원하는 건지 스스로도 설명할 수 없다. 친밀감이 필요하다. 윌답지 않은 행동이다. 밀려드는 파도에 혼자 맞서는 것은 익숙한데.

"전 괜찮아요."

"그럴 필요 없어요," 한니발은 흔들리지 않는 시선으로 윌을 지켜보았다. "오늘은 경계심을 풀고 즐기는 게 목적 아닌가요?"

"두 사람만 있을 때는 훨씬 쉬웠는데 말이죠."

조명이 어두워지자 부스럭거리는 소리가 조용히 사그라졌다. 사방에서 시끄럽게 울리던 소리가 모래 위를 오가는 파도소리처럼 작아졌다.

무대 위에서 움직이는 등장인물들을 바라보면서도 윌은 어딘가 비현실적인 감각이 들었다. 꽉 묶어두었던 끈이 뭔가 풀어지고 있다. 어둠 속에서 한니발과 함께 앉아있으니 완벽하게 다른 인생을 살아가는 것 같다. 이런 행사들에 참석하고, 한니발이 차려준 저녁 만찬을 함께 먹고, 둘이서 여행을 다니는 인생. 평소에 원하지도, 어울리지도 않는다고 생각했던 화려한 생활.

그는 한니발의 팔을 따라 천천히 손을 쓸어내렸다가 올렸다. 손이 다시 원래 위치로 돌아올 때까지 1분이 넘게 걸릴 정도로. 오페라의 음악은 듣기 좋았고, 사전지식 없이도 이야기를 따라갈 수 있었다. 다양한 의상들과 거대한 무대와 비단으로 된 커튼과 진한 화장을 한 성악가들와 무용수들이 각자의 역할에 따라 충실하게 움직이면서 이야기를 이끌어나간다.

윌은 머릿속 어디선가에서 그런 모습을 관찰했다. 지금 가장 초점을 두고 관찰하고 있는 것은 한니발이다. 고요한 표정에 빛나는 눈동자. 무대 위에서 어떤 음정이 길게 이어지거나 격한 감정이 뿜어져 나올 때마다 꾹 다물어서 촉촉해진 입술까지.

윌이 기억하는 이래 처음으로 한니발은 윌의 손길에 반응하지 않았다. 오로지 무대 위에서 치솟다가 꺼지는 음악에만 모든 것을 집중하고 있다. 윌은 그의 손등에 튀어나온 뼈마디를 하나하나 만져보았다. 깍지를 끼자 한니발은 손을 움직여서 응했지만 그게 끝이었다.

유독 격정적인 곡이 화려한 대단원의 막을 내리자 그제야 한니발이 움찔하더니 윌과 손을 꼭 맞잡아왔다. 그가 한두 시간 정도는 음악에 사로잡힌 채 자신만의 세상에 빠져있다고 해도 별로 섭섭하진 않다. 맞잡은 손바닥이 윌을 한니발과 함께 오페라 안으로 끌어당기고 있다. 한니발이 이곳에 윌과 함께 있고 싶어 했다는 것 자체가 마치 기적처럼 느껴진다.

그 이후로 윌은 음악을 제대로 감상하려고 노력했다. 마치 수동적으로 귀만 기울이는 건 무례한 행동인 것처럼, 그는 다리와 목과 팔을 바짝 긴장하면서 온몸으로 음악에 집중했다. 그러던 중 휴식시간이 되니 윌은 숨이 찰 지경이었다.

조명이 다시 밝아지자 한니발은 평소답지 않게 멍한 표정으로 윌을 돌아보았다. 그는 마주잡은 손을 내려다보면서 살짝 인상을 찌푸렸지만 깍지를 풀지는 않았다.

"어땠나요?" 그가 물었다. "잘 감상했어요?"

"싫지 않았어요," 윌이 솔직하게 말했다. "많은 사람들의 노력이 담긴 것 같고요."

"이런 음악은 듣는 사람으로부터도 많은 노력을 요구하죠. 전체적인 구조를 이해할 줄 알아야 하니까요. 단순히 멜로디만 따라가는 것보다 난이도가 높아요."

"한니발은 어디서나 그 속에 구조를 찾나봐요?"

"윌은 그렇지 않아요? 작품 속에 담긴 구조와 형식, 욕망과 인과를 찾게 되죠. 오페라는 인간이 경험 가능한 모든 감정들을 정교하게 정제해서 가장 자연적이면서도 유연한 악기를 통해 표현하는 겁니다.

"인간의 목소리 말이군요."

"그렇죠. 아니면 인간의 정신이라고 할까요. 아무리 목소리가 훌륭해도 감정에 대한 깊은 이해가 담겨있지 않으면 아무 의미 없습니다."

윌은 그 이야기와 함께, 음악을 듣는 것에 사로잡힌 한니발의 무방비한 표정을 기억해두었다. 나중에 곰곰이 생각해봐야겠다. 

두 사람은 회원 전용 라운지로 향했다. 당연하게도 한니발에겐 회원권이 있었다. 바텐더가 한니발의 이름을 부르며 인사하더니 술을 준비했다. 한니발은 윌을 위해서 얼음을 뺀 위스키를 주문했다. 술잔을 받아들자 한니발은 상대적으로 조용한 구석을 향해 윌을 이끌었다. 두 사람의 등 뒤에는 아무도 앉아있지 않은 그랜드 피아노가 놓여있다. 뚜껑이 열린 채 악보도 놓여있지만 아무 소리도 나지 않는다.

"이 피아노는 아무도 연주 안 해요?" 윌이 물었다.

"가끔 하죠. 지나치게 자신감과 술이 흘러넘치면 누군가 나서게 되니까요."

"한니발은요?"

"지금 제 자신감이 흘러넘친다는 말을 하고 싶은 건가요?"

"더 직설적인 질문을 원한다면, 왜 잘난 척 안하냐고 물어볼 수도 있고요."

한니발의 한쪽 입꼬리가 올라갔다. "그 말을 부정할 순 없지만 이런 관중 앞에서 연주하고 싶진 않군요."

"혹시 연주해달라고 부탁하려는 거라면," 새로운 목소리가 들려왔다. "괜히 힘 빼지 마세요. 우리도 다 도전해봤는데 절대 안 해주더라고요." 남자는 윌을 향해 손을 내밀었다. "마크 칼슨입니다. 디어링 의원 아래서 일하죠."

"윌 그레이엄입니다." 윌은 악수를 하며 최대한 미소를 지어주려 애썼다.

칼슨은 그를 위아래로 훑어보았지만 굶주린 듯 번뜩이는 시선이 윌을 향한 것인지, 아님 비싼 턱시도를 향한 것인지 전혀 모르겠다. 칼슨은 텅 비어있는 윌의 손목을 슬쩍 훔쳐본다. 손목시계에 신경 쓰는 사람이 프라이스뿐만은 아닌 모양이다. 시계는 가방에 두고 왔다. 오늘은 한니발이 준 물건을 제외하고는 아무것도 걸치고 싶지 않았다.

"그래서 직업은 뭔가요, 윌 그레이엄?"

윌은 솔직하게 대답할까 잠깐 고민했다. 위협적인 무표정으로 현재 직업을 설명해주면 몇 초안에 모든 대화를 차단할 자신이 있다. 이 남자와는 별로 대화를 나누고 싶지 않았다.

하지만 오늘밤만큼은 본래 모습을 버리기로 하지 않았던가.

윌은 미소를 지으면서 손에 쥐고 있는 잔을 내려다보았다. "별거 안 해요," 그가 말했다. "그럴싸한 직업은 아니니까요."

"무슨 소리," 한니발이 윌의 등허리에 손을 얹더니 조금 더 가까이 끌어당겼다. "윌은 선생님입니다." 

"아, 미국의 미래를 책임지고 계시군요."

"뭐, 그렇다고 할 수 있겠죠," 윌이 중얼거렸다. 그는 한니발의 접힌 팔 사이로 손을 집어넣고는 어깨에서 엉덩이까지 가볍게 맞닿도록 몸을 기댔다.

한니발이 놀랐는지 순간적으로 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌지만 이내 다시 몸에서 힘이 빠졌다. 그는 윌의 손등을 감싸면서 친근한 미소를 지어주었다. 이 정도 애정표현은 평소에도 자주 하는 것처럼 자연스럽게 말이다.

"워낙 겸손한 사람이라서요," 한니발이 말했다.

"네네, 학생들한테 인기 많으시겠어요," 칼슨이 말했다. "한니발은 어떻게 지내고 있어요? 요즘 뭐하고 살아요?"

그걸로 끝이었다. 윌은 바로 대화에서 소외당했다. 재산과 정치인들과 사교계에 대한 이야기가 오갔다. 윌은 주변을 둘러보고는 이곳에 있는 사람 중에 윌을 아는 사람은 단 한 명도 없다는 사실을 문득 깨달았다.

10년 넘게 쌓인 명성 덕분에 윌은 항상 관찰과 소문의 대상이었다. 이상한 방향으로 상상력이 풍부하다는 것만이 문제가 아니었다. 범죄학 관련 출판물을 발행하거나 자문 의뢰를 받거나 곤충의 활동량에 따라 사망 시각을 추정하는 논문(윌이 보기에 그 논문은 만트와 누오테바가 더 잘 다루었다고 생각하는데도 여전히 그의 논문이 통상적인 기준으로 쓰이고 있었다)을 냈을 때도 그는 항상 논란에 휩싸였다. 윌을 만난 사람들은 전부 그를 두려워하거나 질투하거나 어떻게든 이용해먹으려고 했다. 이런 식으로 무시당한 적은 없다.

윌은 그게 맘에 들었다. 위스키를 홀짝이면서 질문이 왔을 때만 대답하고 한니발에게 몸을 기댄 채 이곳에 마치 두 사람밖에 없는 것처럼 그를 향해 미소 지었다. 실제로도 한니발을 제외한 남들은 전혀 신경 안 쓰였다. 그는 이름과 얼굴을 외우면서 머릿속에 저장해두긴 했지만 그 무엇 하나 현실 같지 않았다.

"분위기는 즐기고 있나요?" 변호사들과 사교계 명사들의 발길이 끊은 틈을 타 한니발이 물었다.

"나쁘진 않네요," 윌이 말했다.

"이렇게 연기를 잘하는 줄은 몰랐어요."

"연기는 아니에요. 그저... 태도를 좀 바꾸는 거죠. 평소와는 다른 측면을 보여주는 거랄까."

"그걸 즐기고 있는 것 같군요."

"한니발만큼은 아니겠지만요." 윌은 그의 팔을 가볍게 움켜쥐더니 유혹하듯 속눈썹을 내리깔며 그를 올려보았다. 이런 공개적인 장소에서 짓기엔 지나치게 은밀한 미소와 함께. 미친 짓 같았지만 한니발의 목젖이 움찔 움직이는 것을 본 것만으로도 만족스럽다.

"지금은 과장 연기를 하고 있는 것 같은데요," 한니발이 말했다.

윌은 결국 웃었다. "글쎄요. 그래도 남들에겐 통할 걸요. 여기 사람들은 한니발이 무슨 위인이라고 생각하는 것 같아요."

"한 사람만 제외하고 말이죠," 한니발이 중얼거리자 윌은 웃음을 참기 위해 입을 손으로 가렸다.

"제가 굳이 도와주지 않아도 항상 자신감은 충만하잖아요," 윌이 말했지만 한니발의 또 다른 지인이 이미 그들을 향해 돌진하고 있었다.

구슬로 장식한 드레스에 깃털 머리장식을 한 나이든 여성이 두 사람 옆으로 다가왔다. 자기소개와 악수까지 마치고 난 그녀는 팔짱을 낀 채 윌을 훑어보았다.

"선생님이라고 들었어요," 그녀가 말했다.

"네, 부인."

"어떤 과목이요?"

"과학을 가르칩니다."

"일은 맘에 들어요?"

윌은 눈을 깜박였다. 기초적인 질문 외에 더 관심을 보인 건 이 여자가 처음이다. "네, 좋아해요. 뭔가 유용한 일을 하고 있다는 느낌이 드니까요."

"그렇다면 지금 이곳에 있는 대부분의 사람들보다는 훨씬 보람차게 살고 계시네요." 그녀는 미소를 지었다. "한니발은 어떤 계기로 만났어요?"

윌은 거짓말을 할까 잠시 고민했다. 카페에서 만났다든가, 한니발이 불타는 집에서 개들을 구조해주다가 만났다든가 말도 안 되는 얘기는 얼마든지 지어낼 수 있다. 그 순간, 윌은 또 다른 인생을 꿈꾸는 자신의 진정한 갈망을 깨달았다. 꼭 오늘밤과 같은 모습은 아니더라도 스스로를 억압하는 답답한 인생이 아닌, 좀 더 나은 인생을 말이다. 

그는 억지로 미소를 지었다. "어떤 사건이 나는 바람에 의무적으로 정신과 진단을 받다가 만났죠."

"심각한 사건은 아니었겠죠?"

"한 남자가 살해당했습니다," 한니발이 말했다. "안타까운 사건이었죠."

"아, 저런. 다들 정신적인 충격을 받진 않았는지 학교에서도 확인하고 싶었나 보군요. 선생님들까지 챙겨주다니 좋은 곳이에요," 그녀가 말했다. "정말 안 된 일이지만 두 사람이 만난 계기가 됐다니 불행 중 다행이네요.  오늘밤 여기 와줘서 기뻐요, 윌. 당신 덕분에 내기에서 이겨서 그런 것만은 아니고요."

"내기?" 한니발이 물었다.

"앨리시아는 한니발이 일 때문에 너무 바빠서 못 나오는 거라고 주장하더라고요. 전 분명히 더 뭔가 있을 거라고, 만나는 사람이 있을 거라고 생각했죠. 단순히 일이 바쁘다는 핑계로 예술의 장을 놓칠 성격은 아니니까요."

"이런, 들켰군요," 한니발이 상냥하게 대답했다. "오늘밤이 되서야 겨우 윌을 설득시켜 데리고 왔습니다."

윌은 그를 슬쩍 올려보면서 그 말이 사실인지 고심했다. 최근에 많은 시간을 함께 보낸 건 사실이지만 윌 때문에 오페라에 올 수 있는 기회까지 놓쳤을 리는 없다. "저 때문에 그런- 제가 거절하면 혼자서라도 올 생각이었죠?" 윌이 인상을 쓰며 물었다.

한니발이 지어주는 미소가 마치 따뜻한 손길처럼 느껴졌다. "언젠가는 왔겠죠," 그가 말했다.

"오페라를 안 좋아하나 봐요, 윌?" 여자가 물었다.

"두 번 정도밖에 본 적이 없어서요. 한니발이 옆에서 설명해주니까 훨씬 낫네요."

"이렇게 훌륭한 선생님도 없을 거예요. 윌도 이미 알겠지만 한니발은 음악에 상당한 재능이 있으니까요. 디어링 의원의 모 하수인 말로는, 아까 한니발에게 피아노를 연주해달라고 했다면서요?" 그녀는 한니발을 돌아보았다. "우리 부탁은 전부 거절하더니 이 귀여운 남자분의 부탁도 거절했나보죠?"

"칼슨 씨가 상황을 잘못 이해한 것 같습니다만."

"호호, 전혀 놀랍지 않네요. 그 남자한테 눈치라곤 요만큼도 없으니까요." 그녀는 윌을 훔쳐보았다. "그럼 연주를 부탁하던 게 아니었어요?"

윌은 시선을 내리깔며 얼른 고개를 저었다. "아뇨, 그냥 혹시나- 한니발이 하기 싫다고 하면 억지로 요구하고 싶진 않았어요."

"어머나, 사랑스럽기도 해라. 한니발, 이 사람 부탁은 감히 아무것도 거절 못하겠어요?" 

"그래서 안 하죠." 한니발은 윌이 고개를 들 때까지 가볍게 손을 쥐었다. "윌을 위해서 연주해도 될까요?"

"정말 괜찮아요?"

"전혀 문제없습니다."

"그렇다면 부탁할게요." 연기를 굳이 하지 않아도 숨 가쁜 목소리가 흘러나와서 민망했다. 가까이 맞닿아있는 한니발의 몸은 매우 따뜻했고 그의 미소를 보니 심장이 더 빠르게 뛰었다.

"와서 옆에 앉아있어요," 한니발이 말하고는 피아노 의자 쪽으로 이끌었다. "짧은 곡으로 하죠. 곧 휴식시간이 끝날 테니까."

피아노 주변으로 사람들이 옹기종기 모여드는 게 어렴풋하게 느껴졌지만 윌은 피아노 건반 위에 펼쳐진 한니발의 손가락을 눈에 담느라 정신이 없었다. 그의 진지한 표정도, 집중하고 있는 눈빛도. 예전에 수술대 위에 누운 사람의 배를 가를 때도 이런 표정을 지었을까.

음악이 시작되자 방이 조용해졌다. 구석에서 낮게 떠드는 소리가 흘러나왔지만 윌의 귀에는 들리지 않았다. 음악에 담긴 구조와 형상들이 날카로운 칼날처럼 깔끔하게 온몸을 통과했다. 한니발이 연주를 마칠 때까지 윌은 핀에 꽂힌 것처럼 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 희미하게 울리는 마지막 소절 너머로 가벼운 박수소리가 울려 퍼졌다.

"무슨 곡이었어요?" 그가 물었다.

"직접 작곡한 곡입니다."

"어딘가 익숙한 것 같아서요."

한니발이 아주 희미한 미소를 지어주었다. "그럴 거예요. 윌의 머릿속을 조금씩 알아가면서 그 느낌을 바탕으로 작곡했거든요."

윌과 알고 지낸 대부분의 사람들은 윌이 어떻게 사고를 하는 건지 알아내려고 애썼다. 수년간 수많은 정신의학자들이 도전했지만 그들뿐만 아니라 상사, 친구, 연인까지도 그랬다. 하도 많은 사람들이 덤벼드는 바람에 윌은 가끔 자아의 일부가 타인의 손톱에 찢기고 치아에 물어 뜯겨 나가는 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 

그런데 한니발은 이런 모습을 보여주다니.

윌은 단 한 마디도 할 수 없었다. 지금 어떤 표정을 짓고 있는지조차 모르겠지만 한니발은 그를 보더니 조금 더 환한 미소를 지어주었다. 그는 윌의 뺨을 살며시 만져주고는 자리에서 일어나면서 손을 내밀었다.

"가시죠," 그가 말했다. "이제 좌석으로 돌아갈 시간이 된 것 같네요."

윌은 한니발의 팔을 잡고는 여전히 음악이 건 마법에 사로잡힌 채 걸음을 옮겼다.

"원래는 하프시코드를 위한 곡입니다," 한니발이 말했다. "집에 가면 정식으로 연주해줄게요." 그는 잠시 멈추었다. "하지만 오늘밤보단 내일이 낫겠군요."

"당연히 내일 들어야죠," 윌이 말했지만 이 모든 게 꿈 같이 느껴져서 당연하다는 말조차 어색했다. "한니발... 고마워요."

"고마워 할 필요는 전혀 없어요. 제가 원해서 혼자 작곡한 겁니다. 다른 사람들 앞에서 연주해줄 계획은 없었지만요."

윌은 박스석으로 들어가기 직전 한니발을 멈춰 세우고는 키스를 해주었다. 복도에는 사람이 거의 없었지만 그래도 윌은 최대한 짧고 담백하게 끝내려고 했다. 오히려 윌을 벽에 거칠게 밀어붙여서 입술을 탐한 것은 한니발 쪽이었다. 윌은 그의 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥐었다.

"어차피 소문의 주인공이 될 거라면 스캔들 정도는 불러일으켜야 예의겠죠?" 한니발이 귀에다가 중얼거렸다.

"전 반대 안 해요."

한니발은 다시 한 번 입을 맞추고는 박스 안으로 윌을 안내했다. 아까 그 장면을 본 사람이 있었는지는 잘 모르겠다. 갑자기 시야가 좁아지면서 피부에 닿은 한니발의 손길과 입술에 남은 잔향만이 뇌리에 남았다.


	15. Chapter 15

"오늘 밤 보여준 모습에 걱정해야할지 좋아해야할지 잘 모르겠습니다." 벤틀리가 차로로 빠져나가면서 한니발이 말했다.

윌은 그를 훔쳐보았다. "좋아했잖아요."

"윌 덕분에 사람들에게 충분한 화젯거리는 준 것 같네요."

"제 덕분이요? 저한테 푹 빠져서 뭐든 해줄 것처럼 굴던 건 한니발이었잖아요."

"윌의 행동과 비교해서 더 과장된 건 없다고 생각합니다만."

"아까 전에 연주해준 그거 있잖아요-"

"곡이요," 한니발이 단호하게 말했다. "그거라고 하지 마세요."

"곡이요, 미안해요. 그 곡은 언제 쓴 거예요?"

"우리가 만난 지 얼마 안돼서부터 계속 작업하고 있었습니다만, 아직 완성된 건 아니에요."

"언젠가는 완성이 되나요?"

"안 될지도 모르죠. 윌과 함께 계속 진화해나간다면."

"제가 진화하고 있어요? 주로 퇴화하거나 제자리걸음을 하고 있는 기분인데."

"요즘은 많이 행복해보여요. 오늘밤은 기분 좋아보였습니다," 한니발이 말했다.

"박사님 덕분이죠."

"그런 건 아니라고 생각합니다. 평소라면 거부했을 무언가를 제대로 즐기기로 한 윌의 결정 덕분이 아닐까요?"

"오늘밤의 전 제 자신이 아니었어요," 윌이 조용히 말했다.

"자신의 또 다른 모습이었죠."

"한니발은 그런 저의 모습이 더 좋아요?"

"전 있는 그대로의 당신을 좋아합니다, 윌."

"그건 대답이 아니에요."

"그렇다면 그런 모습을 가끔씩 보는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같다고 솔직하게 인정하죠. 나름대로의 즐거움이 있으니까요. 하지만 지금은 아닙니다. 오늘 저녁을 함께 보낸 남자보다는 좀 더 직설적인 사람이어야 지금부터 밤을 함께 보낼 수 있을 것 같네요."

"다시 한니발 집으로 가려고요?"

한니발은 미소를 지었다. "네. 윌은?"

"물론이죠."

두 사람은 한니발의 집에 도착했고 윌은 한니발이 코트를 벗겨주자마자 닫힌 현관문에 그를 밀어붙이고는 키스를 했다.

"커피는," 한니발이 윌의 입에 대고 중얼거렸다.

"그건 아침에 마셔요," 윌이 말했다. "침실 보여주세요."

이불은 보랏빛처럼 보일 만큼 매우 진한 붉은 색이었다.

윌은 나비넥타이를 풀었다. "나를 위해 선택한 이불을 보고 걱정해야 하는 건가요? 무슨 피바다에 누워있는 느낌일 것 같은데요."

"붉은 색 아니면 진한 파란색으로 하려고 했는데 이렇게 밝게 빛나는 별에 대적할 만한 밤하늘은 없을 것 같다고 결론을 내렸죠."

"지금 그건 한니발 치고도 조금 느끼했어요."

"어쨌든 웃고 있잖아요." 한니발은 가까이 다가와서 아랫입술을 엄지로 훑어주었다. "그러니 목적은 달성한 셈이죠."

윌은 미소가 더 커지는 걸 막기 위해서 엄지를 가볍게 깨물었다. "여전히 느끼해요. 오늘은 선물 없어요?"

"물론 있지만 일단 기다리세요. 아직 때가 아니니까." 그는 엄지를 댄 채로 윌의 입술에 키스를 해주고는 뒤로 물러섰다. "신발과 양말은 벗고 나머지 옷은 아무것도 벗지 마요. 금방 올게요."

"뭔가 계획이 있나보죠?"

"네."

신발과 양말을 벗은 윌은 진한 핏빛 이불 위에 몸을 눕혔다.

한니발은 문가에서 잠시 멈추었다. "움직이지 마세요."

윌은 일부러 보란 듯이 양팔을 쭉 뻗으면서 등을 뒤로 젖혔다. 그리고는 옆으로 돌아누웠다. "그럴 생각 없어요."

한니발은 군더더기 없는 깔끔한 동작으로 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 나비넥타이는 접어서 서랍장 위에, 재킷은 걸어서 옷장 안에. 그는 윌을 바라보면서 셔츠 단추를 풀고는 구두도 벗었다.

"벗기는 거 도와주면 안돼요?" 윌이 물었다.

"아니요. 가만히 있어요."

"갑자기 명령이 많아졌네요. 내일 석양이 질 때까지 기다리고 싶은 건 아니에요?"

"왜 그 전에 침대를 떠나게 내버려둘 거라고 생각하죠?"

"아침에 일어나서 집에 가지 않으면 개들이 전부 바닥에다가 오줌을 싸거든요." 한니발이 어이없다는 듯 그를 쳐다보자 윌은 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. "미안해요. 내가 원래 이런 사람인 건 알고 있었잖아요."

"네, 그렇죠."

한니발은 윌이 보는 앞에서 옷을 하나씩 여유로운 모습으로 벗었다. 윌은 발가벗은 채 침대 옆에 서있는 한니발을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 윌이 쳐다보면 쳐다볼수록 한니발은 말없이 즐거워하는 것 같다.

"지금 피식 거리고 있는 거 다 보여요."

"제 얼굴 안 보고 있잖아요."

"보지 않아도 뻔하니까요."

한니발은 가까이 다가왔다. "직감인가요?"

윌은 그의 허벅지, 골반, 그리고 배를 따라 손으로 쓸어 올렸다. "입으로 빨아줄까요?"

"아직은. 아까 계획이 있다고 말했잖아요."

한니발은 침대 위로 올라와서 윌의 발 근처에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 양손으로 침대를 짚은 채 윌을 바라본다. 어깨 근육이 뭉치듯 움직이면서 허벅지 근육도 수축하는 것이 보이자 윌은 잠시 눈을 감았다.

"도대체 언제쯤 한니발 몸에 손댈 수 있는 건가요?"

"금방이요." 한니발은 침대 옆에 놓여있는 무언가를 집어서 들어올렸다. "이게 뭔지 알아요?"

한니발이 들고 있는 가위는 중간이 꺾여있고 끝부분이 뭉툭하게 처리되어있다. 윌은 입을 열었다가 도로 닫았다.

"트라우마 가위네요," 그가 말하고는 침을 삼켰다.

"네, 응급실에서 환자들의 옷을 잘라내야 할 때 쓰이는 가위죠. 웬만한 건 다 자를 수 있습니다."

"설마- 하지만 그런 짓을 할 리- 안돼요."

"할 겁니다만," 한니발이 낮은 목소리로 말하며 손으로 윌의 종아리부터 무릎까지 쓸어 올렸다. "이건 결국 다 제 것 아닌가요? 오늘 입고 있는 건 전부 제가 샀으니까."

윌은 또 한 번 침을 삼키면서 성기가 움찔하는 걸 느꼈다. 그 망상은 얘기해주지 말 걸 그랬다. 그냥 혼자만 생각할 걸.

"윌?"

"네에?" 여전히 가위에 시선을 고정한 채 윌이 희미한 목소리로 대답했다.

"오늘은 손목시계도 안 차고 왔네요."

"이 정도 턱시도에다가 찰 수 있는 시계가 아니라서."

"그렇다면 새 시계를 하나 사줄게요."

윌은 다시 베개 위로 머리를 떨구고는 떨리는 호흡을 내뱉었다. "정말요?"

"물론." 한니발은 발목을 손으로 움켜쥔 채 튀어나온 복사뼈를 엄지로 어루만졌다. 묘하게 친밀하다. "지갑조차도 안 챙겨왔더군요. 내가 다 내줄 거라고 생각했어요?"

"가방 안에는 있어요." 윌은 달아오르는 얼굴을 옆으로 돌렸다. 당연히 그럴 거라고 예상했다. "오늘 제가 돈을 내도록 허락해주진 않을 것 같아서."

"잘 생각했습니다. 윌에게 원하는 것을 줄 수 있는 건 저만의 특권이자 즐거움이니까요."

"다시 뺏어가는 것도?"

한니발은 미소를 지었다. 눈동자가 반짝이면서 이가 한순간 드러난다. "걱정 마요. 망가뜨린 건 전부 다시 사줄 거니까."

"지금 정말로-" 윌은 아쉬워하는 자신의 목소리를 눈치 채고는 서둘러 말을 끊었다. 이미 늦었다.

한니발은 위쪽으로 기어 올라오더니 고개를 숙여 귓가에 속삭였다. "네, 지금 정말로 이 값비싼 맞춤제작 턱시도를 가위로 찢어낸 다음에 그 망가진 옷 위에서 내내 박을 생각입니다."

윌은 이를 악 문 채 신음을 흘리고는 그의 어깨에 매달렸다. "한니발. 읏."

"상상하는 것만으로도 이미 섰나요?" 한니발이 중얼거렸다. "오늘 만난 사람들은 전부 당신이 제 것이라고 생각했다는 건 알고 있겠죠? 제가 사준 선물들처럼 당신도 제 소유물입니다. 그리고 선생님이 버는 연봉으로 오늘 옷을 직접 샀을 거라고 생각하는 사람은 아무도 없었을 테고요."

다리 사이가 욱신거린다. 윌은 몸을 주체할 수 없어 이불 위에서 뒤척거렸다. "할 거면 빨리 해요," 그가 겨우 내뱉었다.

한니발은 윌의 머리카락을 뒤로 당겨 고개를 젖히고는 목 정 가운데에 입을 맞추었다. "끝이 뭉툭하게 처리되어있어서 상처를 남길 일은 없으니 긴장할 필요 없어요. 아무래도 가만히 있지 못할 것 같으니까."

한니발이 다시 몸 아래쪽으로 내려가자 윌은 나지막이 욕설을 내뱉고는 고개만 들어 그 모습을 지켜보았다.

한니발은 오른쪽 다리를 따라 가위를 움직였다. 가위가 지나는 자리마다 천이 넓게 벌어지면서 창백한 피부를 드러냈다. 그대로 무릎을 지나 허벅지, 그리고 바지와 속옷의 허리부분을 직선으로 통과한다.

달아오른 피부에 시원한 공기가 와닿자 윌은 몸을 떨었다. 한니발은 가위 끝부분으로 망가진 천 조각을 젖혀 윌의 맨몸을 드러냈다. 윌은 이불을 꽉 움켜쥔 채 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 단단하게 일어선 성기가 아랫배를 향해 휘어있다. 이미 끝부분은 젖어서 끈적이고 있다.

한니발은 마치 야생동물처럼 윌의 몸 위로 네발을 짚었다. 숲속에서 무언가를 사냥하는 것처럼. 아니면 나무 위에서 잠든 채 기회를 노리고 있는 것처럼. 그는 윌의 성기에 코끝이 닿을 정도로 고개를 숙여 숨을 들이마셨다. 냄새를 맡고 있다.

저도 모르게 성기가 움찔거리자 윌은 침을 거칠게 삼켰다. 열기와 욕망으로 무거워진 주변 공기에 숨이 막힐 것 같다. "한니발..."

한니발이 고개를 들었다. 반쯤 감긴 눈동자는 너무나 어둡게 잠겨있어서 알아보기조차 어렵다. "원하는 거 있어요?" 그가 물었다.

머릿속에 문득 문장이 떠올랐고 윌은 입 밖으로 질문을 내뱉었다. 어째서인지는 모르겠지만 지금 적절한 질문 같다. "제 냄새 좋아요?"

"맛있어요," 한니발이 대답했다. 그는 천천히 숨을 들이마시더니 약간 정신을 차리는 듯 했다. 다시 가위를 집어 들고는 이어서 자르기 시작한다. 반대쪽 바짓단을 따라 발끝까지 가위를 움직이자 속옷과 바지가 완전히 누더기가 된 채 윌의 몸에서 분리되었다.

한니발은 무릎을 꿇으며 뒤로 물러나 윌의 모습을 살폈다.

"이런 모습이 보고 싶었어요?" 윌이 흔들리는 목소리로 물었다. 여전히 감히 움직이지는 못하겠다. "이제 심미적으로 만족스러워요?"

"그건 항상 그랬어요. 지금은 하나의 예술 작품입니다."

그를 밀어 넘어뜨리고 뭐라도 하게 만들고 싶다. 한편으로는 얌전히 누운 채 한니발이 영원히 저런 눈빛으로 바라봐줬으면 좋겠다.

수초가 묵직하게 흐르고 한니발은 다시 윌의 몸을 타고 올라오기 시작했다. 셔츠 앞쪽을 대각선으로 거칠게 찢어가며 재킷의 어깨 부분까지 잘라내자 가슴팍이 드러난다. 셔츠와 재킷은 둘 다 완벽하게 망가졌지만 여전히 소매에 달린 커프링크스는 온전하게 남아 윌을 가두고 있다.

"완벽해," 한니발이 낮고 사나운 목소리로 말했다. "이 세상에 당신 같은 사람이 존재할 리 없는데."

그는 모든 것을 꿰뚫어볼 듯 윌을 바라보았다. 마치 몸의 일부라도 된 것처럼 손을 절대 윌의 살갗에서 떼지 않는다. 윌은 천천히 숨을 들이마신다. 이 순간이 깨질까봐, 한편으로는 끝없이 지속될까봐 두렵다.

"이 세상에서 좀 꺼졌으면 좋겠다고 한 사람들은 꽤 많았어요," 그가 말했다.

한니발은 한동안 농담을 이해 못한 듯하더니 살짝 고개를 숙이면서 희미하게 미소를 지어주었다. 표정이 조금 더 인간적으로 바뀌었다. 그걸 보고 윌은 안도감을 느꼈다.

"왜 그런 소리가 나왔는지는 알겠네요," 한니발이 말했다. 그는 침대 옆 협탁으로 손을 뻗어 유리병과 콘돔을 쥐고는 다시 돌아왔다. "전에 해본 적 있어요?"

"최근엔 없지만, 네."

"조심할게요."

"너무 조심하진 말고요."

한니발은 눈썹을 치켜떴지만 그 말은 그대로 받아들였다. 그는 손가락 두 개로 시작했다. 윤활제를 넘칠 정도로 많이 발라서 액체가 골 사이를 타고 흘러내렸다. 액체는 몸 밑에 깔린 턱시도를 흥건히 적시면서 옷을 더욱더 망가뜨린다.

윌은 두 사람 사이에 짓눌린 흔적과 자국들을 상상해본다. 그는 엉덩이를 움직여 한니발의 손가락을 더 깊이 밀어 넣었다. 그리고 화끈거리며 벌려지는 감각에 숨을 헉 들이마셨다.

"다음에는 옷을 전부 입고 하는 게 좋은 것 같네요," 한니발이 말했다. "바지만 내린 다음에 그대로 넣어보고 싶어요."

그는 손가락을 깊숙이 넣고 비틀었다. 가운데 손가락이 부드럽게 전립선 주변을 문질렀지만 자극이 약해서 윌은 안달만 났다.

"별로 우아하진 않네요," 윌이 이를 악 문 채 말했다. 강아지처럼 낑낑대는 소리가 새어나오지 않도록 참는 게 고작이었다. 뒤로 받아들이는 건 지나치게 오랜만이다.

"우아하지 못한 것도 즐길 수 있도록 강제로 교육시키고 있던 것 아닌가요? 오페라 극장의 남자 화장실은 어떻게 생각해요? 거긴 제법 넓습니다만."

"지금 그건 허풍 떠는 거죠? 우아하지 못한 거랑 지저분한 건 큰 차이가, 앗..." 한니발이 손가락을 세게 쑤셔 넣자 그는 팔을 위로 뻗어 침대 머리를 꽉 움켜잡았다. "제발, 이제 충분하니까, 넣어줘요."

"글쎄요," 한니발이 지나치게 침착한 말투로 중얼거렸다. 그는 젖은 손가락을 윌의 조각난 재킷에다가 대충 닦고는 콘돔을 꺼냈다. "공연 중에는 텅 비어있을 테고 화장실에서도 음악은 잘 들리니까요. 아주 이상적인 환경은 아니지만 오페라를 듣는 동안 윌 안에 들어가 있는 건 그 나름대로의 매력이 있네요. 그리고 나서 새로 만난 친구들과 이야기를 나누는 건 어때요? 피부에 말라붙어가는 정액을 묻힌 채 방금 전까지 박히고 있었던 주제에 사람들과 대화를 즐길 수 있겠어요? 그 냄새, 분명히 제가 다 맡을 수 있을 텐데."

윌은 자신의 주먹을 깨물다가 팔로 눈을 가려버렸다. "다 허락할 거예요, 이미 알고 있잖아요, 그러니까, 제발."

한니발은 만족스러운 듯 맹수와 같은 미소를 지어주었다. 그는 윌의 양다리를 접어 위로 올리고는 천천히 안으로 밀어 넣기 시작했다.

완벽하고도 매끄러운 침입에 순간적으로 눈앞이 깜깜해진다. 그 무엇에도 집중할 수 없다. 그는 다시 침대 머리를 붙들다가 이내 이불을 움켜쥐었다. 머릿속이 완전한 정적에 빠지기 전에 뭐라도 붙잡고 싶다.

지나치게 벌려지는 느낌이다. 예전에 어느 정도 주기적으로 섹스를 했을 때의 상대들보다도 한니발의 것은 굵었다. 그것도 벌써 10년 전인가. 윌은 몸에서 힘을 빼기 위해서 안간힘을 썼지만 저도 모르게 계속 구멍이 조여 들면서 한니발이 조금씩 밀어 넣을 때마다 처음부터 다시 긴장을 풀어야 했다.

"숨 쉬어요," 한니발이 말했다.

윌은 숨을 들이마시려 했다. 하지만 한니발이 더 깊이 들어올수록 산소를 포함해서 다른 건 그 무엇도 몸 안에 들어올 수 없을 것만 같다. "그냥 멈추지, 마요. 괜찮으니까, 멈추지 마요."

한니발은 잠시 그를 내려다보았다. "생각이 바뀌면 바로 얘기해줘요."

뿌리 끝까지 들어오면서 뜨거운 압박이 밀려오자 윌은 무릎으로 한니발의 옆구리를 꾹 누르면서 온몸이 가차 없이 열리는 감각을 느꼈다. 꼼짝도 할 수 없게 붙잡힌 것 같다. 한니발은 바로 허리를 빼더니 조금 빠른 속도로 다시 밀어 넣기 시작했다. 내벽 전체를 따라 안이 꽉 들어찬 것이 느껴진다.

"더 세게, 해도 돼요."

한니발은 그의 말을 무시하고는 허리를 수그린 채 계속 느릿하게 성기를 넣었다 뺐다. 조금씩 몸의 긴장이 풀린다. 고통도 약간 줄어들었다. 전부는 아니지만. 내일 엉덩이 안에 이 감각이 그대로 남아있을 거란 생각에 윌은 미소를 지었다.

"좀 나아요?" 한니발이 물었다.

"좋아요, 완벽해요, 꿈꾸는 것 같아, 읏, 미안해요, 지금 도저히- 그냥 입 다물게요."

한니발은 허리를 숙여 키스를 해주었다. 다정한 눈동자가 재미있다는 듯 빛났다. "성적인 친밀감은 두 사람 사이의 벽을 허물어주는 역할을 하죠."

"생각과 말 사이의 벽을 허물- 읏, 거기 다시, 더 세게."

한니발이 다시 거칠게 쑤셔 넣으면서 민감한 부분을 정확하게 맞추자 윌은 터져 나오는 신음소리를 참지 않았다. 입을 벌린 채 베개 위로 머리를 젖히고 천장을 올려보며 그는 그저 느끼는 것에 집중했다. 한니발이 몸 안에서 움직이는 감각, 피부가 스치는 감각, 엉덩이와 허벅지 뒤쪽을 강하게 움켜쥐는 손가락까지.

한니발의 허릿짓이 빨라지면서 몸이 침대 위로 밀려올라간다. 원치 않은 소리들이 목구멍에서 새어나온다. 신음을 흘릴 때마다 한니발의 손가락에 힘이 실리는 것이 느껴져서 윌은 신음 소리를 계속 냈다. 자존심도 경계심도 두려움도 없이 있는 그대로 지금 감각을 느끼고 싶다.

한니발은 머리판을 붙들고 있는 윌의 손목을 잡더니 아래로 끌어내렸다. "스스로 만져요." 땀에 젖은 그의 얼굴이 핼쓱해보인다. 목에 힘줄이 서있다.

"먼저 가도, 돼요," 그는 한니발의 손을 치우고는 얼굴을 감싸주었다. "참지 마요."

한니발은 일그러진 웃음을 날카롭게 내뱉었다. 더 강하게, 그러더니 더욱더 강하게 치고 들어온다. 그는 윌의 다리를 들어올려 완전히 뒤로 젖히면서 구멍을 벌렸다. 나머지 손으로는 쇄골 위를 꾹 내리누른다.

"전부, 당신 것이니까," 윌이 말했지만 숨이 너무 가빠서 스스로도 목소리가 거의 들리지 않았다.

한니발은 이를 악 문 채 야만스럽게 윌을 탐하더니 그 어떠한 신음소리도 내지 않고 안에 사정했다. 근육이 바짝 긴장하면서 윌의 허벅지에 손톱이 파고들었고 순간 고통이 피어났다. 윌은 다리로 한니발의 몸을 감싸면서 손으로는 뒤통수를 끌어안아주었다. 거칠어진 한니발의 숨소리가 마치 자신의 것 같다.

한니발은 몸을 조금 빼고는 콘돔을 묶어서 버렸다. 윌이 좀 더 가까이 붙으려고 몸을 뒤척이자 아직 단단한 성기에 한니발의 배가 닿았다. 윌은 낮은 신음을 흘리면서 더 몸을 기댔다.

"해줄게요," 한니발이 말하고는 몸을 따라 내려가기 시작했다.

윌은 그의 목덜미를 감싸면서 움직이지 못하게 했다. "아직은 됐어요. 지금도 좋아요. 기분 좋아. 키스해줘요."

그대로 함께 누운 채 한니발은 그의 입술과 목을 따라 애무해주었다. 나른한 입맞춤과 성기에 닿는 배근육을 느끼며 윌의 몸은 점점 날이 섰다. 지금 이 순간만큼은 더 이상 원하는 것이 없다. 이대로 끝내기엔 기분이 너무 좋아서 윌은 느릿하게 엉덩이를 움직인다. 그러면서 한니발의 아랫입술이 뜨겁게 부어오를 때까지 혀로 핥아 올린다.

그는 몸을 옆으로 굴려 찢어진 셔츠와 재킷을 여전히 걸친 채 한니발 위로 올라탔다. 그는 한니발을 내려다보면서 자신의 성기를 한번 쓸었다.

"아무 말이나 해줘요."

한니발은 숭배하듯 그를 올려다보며 그의 허벅지, 엉덩이, 그리고 손목을 어루만졌다. "무슨 말을 해야 할지 전혀 모르겠어요."

"그것도 나쁘진 않네요."

"만져줘도 될까요?"

윌이 고개를 끄덕이자 한니발은 양손으로 그의 허벅지를 쓸어 올리면서 윌이 쥐고 있는 곳보다 약간 아래를 움켜쥐었다. 한니발의 손이 조금 더 어둡다. 손톱은 새빨갛게 물들어있다.

한니발은 윌의 시선을 쫓았다. "미안하지만 이건 윌의 피예요," 그가 조용히 말했다. "허벅지 뒤쪽을 긁었을 때 느껴졌죠?"

"지금도 느껴져요. 좋았어요. 한니발이 좋았어요(You're good)."

"그 말에 확신이 있나 보군요."

한니발이 성기를 쓸어주기 시작하자 윌은 손을 아래로 툭 떨구었다. 그는 몸을 젖히면서 두눈을 감았다.

"'선하다(good)'는 건 상대적인 문제니까요. 아직 나에게 말해주지 않은 비밀도 더 있겠죠." 불에 지방이 타는 듯한 소리와 함께 머릿속에서 퍼뜩 장면들이 떠오른다. 마치 퍼즐 조각이 끼워 맞춰지듯이. "그 남자, 잡아먹었죠? 반쯤은 복수하는 의미에서, 반쯤은 가족을 되돌려 받고 싶다는 희망에서."

한니발은 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 윌의 허벅지를 쥐고 있던 손톱이 다시 상처를 낼 정도로 꾹 파고 들더니 성기를 애무하는 속도가 빨라졌다. 윌을 쳐다보는 시선이 느껴진다.

"그래서 애비게일과도 그렇게 강한 인연을 맺게 된 거예요. 인육을 먹어본 사람과는 처음 만나본 건가요? 애비게일은 스스로 원해서 그런 건 아니었지만 당신에겐 정말 엄청난 경험이었겠죠."

"윌..." 한니발의 목소리가 탁하다. 금방이라도 사정할 것 같은 사람은 윌이 아니라 한니발인 것 같다. 그의 손이 더욱 다급하게 윌을 애무했다.

윌은 코로 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 양손을 뒤로 짚어 한니발의 허벅지를 밀어내면서 허리를 쳐올린다. "조금 더... 세게..."

한니발은 손에 힘을 주면서 살짝 비틀었다. 엄지가 귀두를 스치자 윌은 활처럼 몸을 휘면서 그대로 사정했다. 그는 한니발의 가슴과 배 위에 뿌려진 흰 액체를 내려다보았다. 그러자 한니발은 그를 끌어당겨 껴안아주더니 얼굴을 윌의 목덜미에 파묻고는 냄새를 들이마셨다.

주변 공기가 묵직하게 가라앉았다. 마치 열기가 식는 엔진처럼, 나갔던 정신이 도로 육체로 돌아오는 듯하다. "휴지," 윌이 중얼거렸다.

"잠시만." 한니발은 슥 침대를 벗어나더니 물에 젖은 수건을 들고 돌아왔다. 그는 윌의 피부를 닦아주고는 자신의 몸도 대강 훔쳤다.

"한니발이라면 바로 목욕 시킬 줄 알았는데." 윌은 기지개를 켜면서 그를 올려다보았다.

"어떤 건 바로 물에 씻겨 내려가게 하기 싫은 법이죠."

한니발은 다시 침대 위로 올라와 누더기가 된 윌의 셔츠와 재킷을 벗겨주었다. 한니발은 누워있는 윌의 어깨 위에 머리를 기대고는 배를 팔로 감쌌다. 두 사람의 몸이 꼭 들어맞는다.

윌은 하품을 하면서 한손으로 한니발의 등을 감싸 안고는 튀어나온 척추 뼈를 하나씩 어루만져보았다. 갑자기 어떤 생각이 들자 그는 두 번 생각하지 않고 바로 질문을 내뱉었다.

"내가 원하면 베네치아에 함께 데리고 갈 거예요?"

"언제 가고 싶은지 말만 하면 됩니다," 한니발이 대답했다. "적어도 이 주일에서 일주일 전에 얘기해주면 스케줄을 미리 비워둘게요."

"그러고 바로 가는 거예요?" 윌은 한니발의 머리카락에 손가락을 얽고는 그가 올려다볼 때까지 가볍게 당겼다. "정말?"

한니발은 그 손을 붙잡고는 손목 안쪽에 입을 맞춰주었다. "한 달 정도 있으면 우기가 본격적으로 시작할 겁니다. 얼마나 오래 있고 싶어요?"

평생이요, 윌이 생각했지만 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. "그건 좀 더 알아보고 말해줄게요."

"윌의 마음과 양심의 가책 중에 어느 게 더 중요한지 가늠해본 다음에요? 저는 2주보다 짧게 갈 생각은 없다고 말해두면 좀 나을까요? 한 달이면 더 좋고요."

"남은 연차 다 끌어 모으면 가능할 거예요. 하지만 잭이."

"잭은 항상 윌을 필요로 할 겁니다. 수위가 다시 내려갈 때까지 기다리고만 있다간 평생 물속에서 허우적거려야 할 거고요. 완전히 몸이 잠겨버릴 때까지."

윌은 어딘가 높은 창문이 달린 방에서 유리에 부딪히는 빗소리와 건물 밖에 넘실거리는 물소리를 들으며 함께 침대에 누워있는 두 사람의 모습을 상상해보았다. 책임이란 무거운 짐도 없고, 직장에서 걸려오는 전화도 없다. 한니발이 만들어준 요리와 와인과 또다른 사람이 되어 살아볼 수 있는 기회만이 존재할 뿐이다.

"11월 중순," 그가 말했다. "그때는 괜찮아요?"

"완벽합니다. 크리스마스까지 거기서 지낼까요?"

한 달 반이라니. 젠장. 정 힘들면 병가까지 전부 끌어다 쓰면 된다. "네. 그것도 좋고요."

"그리고 새해도?"

"그래봤자 며칠 더 추가인데요, 뭐."

한니발은 윌의 가슴팍에다가 입을 맞추었다. 피부에 닿은 그의 입술이 휘는 것이 느껴진다. "어차피 그렇게 오래 있을 거라면 카니발 기간을 놓치긴 너무 아깝지 않나요."

"그건 좀 무리하는 것 같은데요."

한니발은 조용히 웃었다. "어쩌면 다음해라도."

"어쩌면."

윌은 한니발의 가느다란 머리카락에 손가락을 얽으면서 천장 위로 움직이는 그림자들을 지켜보았다. 마치 아래층에 있는 물이 비치는 것 같다. 어느새 눈이 스르르 감기면서 그는 잠에 빠져들었다.

*

윌은 향긋한 커피 냄새에 잠이 깼다. 커튼 사이로 흐릿한 햇빛이 들어오고 있다. 부엌에서 한니발이 움직이는 소리가 들린다. 침대 옆에는 머그잔이 놓여있다. 그는 침대 가에 걸터앉은 채 머그잔을 들었다. 그렇게 잠시 따뜻한 김과 향기를 들이마셔본다. 냄새만큼이나 맛도 좋을 것이라는 건 알고 있다.

그때 윌은 머그잔 뒤에 숨어있던 작은 상자를 눈치 챘다. 둥근 뚜껑은 회색 벨벳으로 되어있다. 주로 반지가 들어있는 상자 모양이다. 어젯밤에는 분명히 없었다. 윌은 천천히 커피를 한 모금, 그리고 또 한 모금 마신 다음 머그잔을 도로 내려놓았다.

어제 한니발이 선물을 하나 준비했다고 했었다. 조금 더 기다려야 한다고. 그는 상자를 향해 손을 뻗어 뚜껑을 열었다.

반지는 은색이다. 한니발의 성격을 생각하면 순은보다는 아마 플라티늄이나 백금 재질일 것이다. 윌이 반지를 만져보자 온기가 느껴졌다. 금속이 아니라 뼈나 상아 재질 같다. 반지 안쪽에 불빛을 비춰보니 그곳에 쓰여 있는 글귀가 보였다.

_mi ritrovai per una selva oscura_

이탈리아어는 잘 모르지만 윌은 단테의 신곡 첫머리를 한눈에 알아보았다.

_인생이란 여행을 가던 중, 나는 똑바로 나아가던 길을 놓치고 어두운 숲속에 들어섰다._

웃음이 나올 뻔했다. 주변을 둘러싸는 어두운 숲, 바람에 스치는 잎사귀, 그리고 그늘 속에서 그를 지켜보는 눈먼 시선들이 느껴졌다. 두 사람이 만난 순간부터 느꼈던 감각이다. 윌은 그곳을 빠져나가고 싶지 않다. 한니발도 똑같은 생각을 하고 있었다니, 더 이상 바랄 것이 없다.

상자 안쪽에는 반지와 세트인 목걸이 줄이 말려있다. 윌에게는 꼭 필요한 물건이다. 반지를 계속 손가락에 낀 채 니트릴 장갑을 착용하고, 생선 내장을 다듬고, 개들 목욕까지 시킬 수는 없으니 말이다.

현재로서는 손가락에 껴보니 크기가 꼭 맞았다. 한니발이 준 것 치고는 매우 소박하지만 어쩌면 윌이 스스로 골랐을 것만 같은 선물이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 끝났습니다!  
> 네이버블로그 말고 이쪽 AO3으로 제 번역 팬픽들 접하는 분들도 있긴 한가요? 궁금해요 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> 덧글 써주시거나 kudos 찍어주세요 ㅋㅋ


End file.
